Haruno's Bloodline
by Karura Hime
Summary: UA / No hay masacre Uchiha / ItaSaku A la niña que le toque ser el recipiente de aquel demonio, deberá morir. Y es que, tras estas palabras, el demonio del fuego se encuentra encerrado en una pequeña y frágil figura, de nombre, Sakura.
1. Sus ojos

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Edité lo que fue el capitulo 1 y 2. Cambiaron varias cosas por lo que les recomiendo que vuelvan a leerlos, entre ellas:

-La introducción entre otros párrafos.  
-El cambio de un integrante del equipo, en vez de Neji, coloqué a una mujer: Karin. Y no, ella no será la mala del cuento.  
-El apodo de cariño que le tiene Sakura a Itachi: Nini-chan, por Tachi-chan.  
-Del capitulo 2 agregué y quité escenas.  
-No aparece Ino.

**Prologo.**

Las nubes ocultaron la luna, dejándola en completa oscuridad en aquel bosque, dejó de correr y quedó en silencio. Era tan tenebroso pues sentía que la miraban desde las entrañas de la corteza de cada árbol y en su paranoia sentía a la gente escondida detrás de aquellos arbustos, esperándola. Su respiración agitada era lo único que podía escuchar.

Temblaba demasiado y por esas fechas hacía calor. Estaba realmente aterrada, reflejaba ese estado en el movimiento brusco de sus piernas y brazos. Forzaba sus ojos para poder ver como un gato por la noche y pidió a quien fuese, cualquier espíritu que se apiadará de ella para que le ayudase.

Dio un brinco cuando escuchó el aleteo estrepitoso de varias aves. Ellas abandonaron sus lechos y huyeron, parecían sentir lo que le daba miedo a ella aproximarse.

Un pequeño rayo de luz se filtró por las nubes y ella pudo ver el camino despejado entre los arboles, siguió corriendo. La luz acarició su piel de porcelana. Era una niña, de menos de un metro de altura, tan delgada que parecía que sus huesos podían romperse en cualquier momento. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y holgado. Esto pudo haberle dado un aspecto adorable de no ser por la sangre que estaba embarrada en cuerpo y vestimenta. Su pequeño rostro redondo tenía varios raspones y manchas de sangre, y sus manos parecían haberse sumergido un estanque de este líquido carmín.

Por cada paso que daba el crujir del pasto la asustaba más. Volvió a quedarse en completa oscuridad y fue cuando la niña tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, estrellándose de boca contra la tierra y pasto. Gimió de dolor y comenzó a llorar por su desgracia. No quería morir. Saboreó la tierra y su sangre mezcladas.

Trató de retirar su rostro de la tierra y pasto, pero le era imposible por el dolor. Gritó de dolor, de coraje de… tristeza… La habían abandonado y parecía que también arriba no la querían.

Como si le hubiesen escuchado, sintió la presencia de 2 personas enfrente de ella, esperándole a que les observase. Con dificultad logro levantar el rostro y les vio, parpadeó y sonrió, para ella misma por que sabía que podía descansar…

"… Ayúdenme…" les suplicó con debilidad, la energía escapando de su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos.

Quizás los ángeles no la habían olvidado.

**1**

El día era fresco y soleado en los bosques de Konohagakure. Así debía de ser, por que hoy era un día especial. Hoy cumplía 16 años y se colocó el mejor vestido de todos. Uno que le había regalado su protector por adelantado. Era una yukata blanca de telas finas con estampados florales corta, que llegaba arriba de sus rodillas, dejando ver sus delgadas piernas cremosas. Las mangas ¾ cubrían su delicada piel. El obi hecho un moño grande de color turquesa colocado en su pequeña cintura.

Su complexión era el de una jovencita pequeña, no pasaba los 1.55 metros. De piel tan clara y cuidada, con los cabellos largos y de un extraño color rosa durazno, el cual estaba tejido en una trenza que ella pudo lograr. Quizás eso hubiera bastado a un hombre para llamar su atención, pero lo más bonito de ella eran sus ojos, tan expresivos y grandes, de un color tan especial: menta. Rodeados por espesas pestañas claras y sus labios rosados y carnosos.

Sonreía y la caminata le provocaba un sonrojo.

Su cabello se movía con gracia cuando ella caminaba, cargaba con una pequeña canasta llena de flores. Todos los días su recorrido era el mismo: salir de casa al patio, cortar las mejores flores, colocarlas con delicadeza en la canasta y salir a venderlas a la florería de su pueblito, solamente que esta vez, la tienda de flores estaba cerrada, y fue al bosque a pasar el tiempo mientras la abrían.

Se dirigió hasta la orilla del río, reposó la canasta sobre las piedras, sacó una tela de su kimono, la colocó en las piedras y se sentó, cuidando de no manchar su ropa, con delicadeza juntó sus piernas y las abrazó, recostando su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

Cerró sus parpados e imaginó.

Le imaginó a él.

Su mirada sería… sus labios sin expresión… Le extrañaba mucho, y le había prometido que hoy la vería, pero mentiroso. Cuando ella despertó él no estaba ahí. Al principió se enfadó, pero sabía que estaba mal, sentir eso era horrible, y más hacía él, que era tan bueno con ella. Seguramente lo vería en la tarde… Jamás había faltado a sus promesas.

Salió de pensamientos cuando unas manos se colocaron sobre sus parpados cerrados. Reconoció el olor.

"Naruto-chan…"

Colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las del susodicho y sonrió.

"¡Sakura-chan!" le saludó alegremente aquella persona, de voz un tanto aniñada pero provenía sin duda de un chico. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien Naruto-chan ¿tú?"

"Excelente."

El chico retiró las manos del rostro de Sakura, esta volteó a mirarle. Él era un joven alto y de piel bronceada, cabellos rubios y ojos grandes. Vestía unos pantalones naranjas con una chamarra del mismo color, con ciertos detalles en negro. " Te vez muy bien." Comentó la pelirosa cuando le vio en su nuevo atuendo.

"¡Tú te vez hermosa!" pudo decir cuando la vio por completo. Cada que la veía pensaba que era la niña más bonita de todas.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Por supuesto. Tú siempre te verás hermosa." Un rubor tiñó sus mejillas bronceadas.

"¡Muchas gracias!" le abrazó amorosamente, luego sonrió. "Me lo regaló una persona especial. Me ha encantado su regalo."

"¿Quién te lo regalo?" preguntó el rubio con celos al oír persona especial…

"Es. Un. Secreto."

"Oh vamos Sakura-chan, dime quién te lo regalo." Insistió Naruto mirándole con ojitos suplicantes.

"Me lo regaló…" la chica se acercó al oído del rubio. Luego susurró: "Tachi-chan…" Naruto, al sentir el aliento de ella, no pudo evitar sentir la piel de gallina, la niña se alejó de él, guardó la tela y cogió su canasta.

Tachi-chan… ya tenía un rival. Jamás le daría tan fácilmente a Sakura. Pero bueno, ese sujeto podría esperar, lo más importante era ella, y a lo que había venido.

"¡Sakura-chan!"

"Dime Naruto-chan."

El chico sacó de su bolsillo de kunais una pequeña cajita. "Feliz cumpleaños" le extendió el regalo. Ella le sonrió tan dulcemente que las piernas de él flaquearon y bajó la mirada.

"Muchisimas gracias." Tomó el presente y lo abrió, encontrándose con una mariposa del color de sus ojos, con adornos de plata. "Esta hermoso… ¿Me ayudas?" Él asintió torpemente y sacó de la cajita la mariposa, colocándola en el cabello de la chica, justamente sobre la oreja. Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. Él quería besarla, abrazarla pero reprimió esos deseos y bajó su mirada hasta el canasto que ella sostenía.

"Tus flores… hay muchas…"

"Lo sé… hoy no abrieron temprano la florería de mi pueblito… y me he quedado con todas las flores…"

Naruto sonrió.

"¡Pues tengo una idea!" a su amiga le brillaron los ojitos al oír esto, rápidamente contestó:

"Dime la idea Naruto-chan, me gustan las ideas."

"¡Por que no vamos a Konoha! Conozco a alguien que vende flores y… podrías vendérselas."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Sakura contenta. Él asintió. "Vamos Naruto-chan, tengo semanas que no voy a Konoha." Quiero que este día sea el mejor de todos.

Naruto sin pensarlo, cargo a su compañera y empezó el camino a Konoha por los árboles a toda velocidad. Cumpliría lo que ella le pidiese, y aunque no estuviese a su alcancé, él se esforzaría para lograrlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El clima en Konoha era fresco, el sol resplandecía con fuerza, las nubes se habían marchado.

Un hombre alto y de cabello plateado miró al cielo, protegiendo sus ojos con su mano, haciéndole sombra a la mitad de su rostro.

Suspiró.

"Y yo pensé que había llegado tarde… Es inusual que Naruto no llegue temprano… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe el porque?"

Miró a un chico de cabello negro y mirada del mismo color. Este contestó.

"Hn" No le daba importancia.

Volvió su mirada a una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y mirada del mismo color. Llevaba unas gafas, dándole un aspecto intelectual.

"No lo sé." Contestó molesta. "Ese irresponsable, haciéndonos esperar."

Kakashi suspiró de nuevo. "Sasuke… Karin…" Su equipo no se llevaba del todo bien. El equipo se la pasaba discutiendo en quien tenía la razón, la calculadora y mandona de Karin, el espontáneo era Naruto y Sasuke era el equilibrado, además los 3 tenían una diferencia enorme en cuanto a carácter y eso dificultaba más la relación, pero el propósito del equipo era trabajar sin importar el carácter del compañero y apoyarse.

Sasuke era un chico bastante alto, de unos 1.76 m de altura, tez blanca, ojos oscuros y profundos, cabello azabache despeinado, unos mechones rebeldes caían por los costados sus sienes. La nariz era recta y perfecta, un rostro bastante atractivo, causante de los primeros problemas cuando inició el equipo 7 –cuando Karin babeaba por él y no le importaba más- Su cuerpo era ligeramente musculoso pero fuerte, debido al entrenamiento. Vestía de azul ese día, su chaleco tenía cuello alto con el logo de su clan bordado en la espalda de la prenda, debajo de esta vestía una delgada camiseta de manga larga blanca. Llevaba unos pescadores grises y unas sandalias color azul.

Karin era 10 centímetros más baja que Sasuke, su tez era blanca nívea y sus ojos rojos tenían una forma analizadora y sensual. Su expresión era seria y dura. Su melena rojiza estaba atada en una coleta sexy y su banda de Konoha estaba colocada en la cadera. Las ropas que llevaban consistían en unos shorts cortos negros con unas medias del mismo color sobre el muslo y una chamarra blanca. Se ajustó los lentes.

Kakashi observó a sus alumnos desesperarse por que Naruto no llegaba. Estaban molestos, de eso estaba seguro…

"¡Perdón por la demora!" gritó el rubio que venía más hiperactivo que de costumbre. Su rostro radiaba de felicidad.

"¡Hasta que te muestras idiota!" saludó Sasuke. "¡Deberías llegar más temprano!"

"Por favor ¿Kakashi llega tarde todos los días y me reclamas a mi?" se defendió Naruto quién se molestó al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Sasuke.

"… Hn…" gesticuló Sasule, uno de los músculos cercanos al labio temblándole.

"No es normal que llegues tarde Naruto…" dijo Kakashi. "Nos debes una explicación razonable."

Karin sonrió y curiosa se asomó por el hombro de Naruto. "Creo que la explicación esta detrás de él." Le sonrió a Naruto.

Todos se enfocaron en la espalda de Naruto.

"¿Escondes algo?"

"Bueno…, la verdad… no… pero… quería presentarles a mi amiga, la cosa es que es muy tímida… por eso se esconde." El rubio señaló a sus espaldas con la mirada y dedo índice. "Je.. Sakura-chan, no seas tímida, vamos…"

Kakashi siguió la mirada del rubio, se lograba ver un bulto claro detrás de este último. Naruto rio y se hizo a un lado para dejar ver a los presentes la jovencita, la cual tenía la mirada enfocada en el suelo. Tomó la mano de Naruto en un gesto de apoyo.

Santos shurikens, ¿podría ser esa niña novia de Naruto…? "Que bonita chica, ¿acaso ella es tu…?

Naruto se sonrojó por completo. Nerviosamente hizo movimientos algo bruscos para ocultar su sonrojó… el cual incrementaba.

"¡E-ESTAS E-EQUIVOCADO!" Aclaró Naruto con nerviosismo. "Sakura-chan no es mi… mi… m-mi No-no-no-no-novia!"

"¡Claro!" asintió Karin en risas, "Qué chica va a querer ser tu pareja, pobre de la que se fije en ti."

"¡A qué te refieres con eso!" le gritó un poco molesto Naruto.

"Idiota, ¿qué te tiene que estar deletreando? Al parecer tu cerebro diminuto necesita explicaciones extensas, cómo siempre" esta vez fue Sasuke quién habló, con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡SASUKE! Veras como te lleva la…" amenazó Uzumaki poniéndose en posición de pelea.

"Será un gusto derrotarte otra vez." Pero el Uchiha no se movió, mantenía la calma y el porte.

"¡ERES UN…!" Naruto se iba a lanzar a Sasuke, dispuesto a darle una paliza, cuando el chillido de enojó de Sakura lo hizo voltear.

"¡NARUTO-CHAN!" chilló esta molesta. El rubio se calmó. "No me gusta que pelees…"

"… Lo siento…" se disculpó el

"¡VAYA!" espetó furioso Sasuke. "Llegas tarde y a cambio traes a una niña que nos va a estorbar."

"Cuidado con lo que dices Sasuke" amenazó Naruto quien se colocó enfrente de su amiga.

"Sasuke, compórtate…" ordenó Kakashi, molesto por el comportamiento de su alumno.

"Hn…"

La pelirosa miró desafiante a Sasuke. "Tachi-chan..." murmuró ella al observar al Uchiha. Esos ojos oscuros… Su expresión se suavizó.

"¿Tachi-… qué?" preguntó el rubio.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido se paró de puntas cuando quedó a una pulgada del ojinegro y le analizó, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su barbilla. Sus grandes ojos mentas le miraban con curiosidad. Ese cabello oscuro, inclusive la forma de la nariz y los ojos, hasta los labios eran similares. Esa persona le recordaba mucho a su Tachi-chan.

Sasuke le miró. Miró sus ojos. Tan vivos… tan hermosos. Se perdió en ellos. ¿Qué era ella?... Su belleza… su belleza era inhumana. Pero esos ojos, mientras más se sumergía en su color y casi juraba que podía ver con detalles más allá de los detalles de estos, sintió que alguien más le miraba.

En un momento que pareció durar minutos, el corazón de Sasuke se aceleró, la piel se le puso de gallina y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Y la pelirosa pronunció, con una voz que antes no había utilizado.

_"Uchiha…"_

Y este reaccionó. Dio un paso hacia atrás e irritado, empujó rudamente a Sakura quién dio varios pasos hacia atrás, tratando de obtener el equilibrio que perdió… piso una de las rocas amontonadas en la tierra semi-húmeda.

Y cayó de sentón.

"Auch…" gimió la niña, quien observó el suelo regado … y luego su kimono… terminando por sus piernas que estaban ligeramente salpicadas de lodo.

"¡Sasuke idiota!" gritó Naruto acercándose junto con Karin a Sakura. "¿Estas bien?"

Sakura miró a la peliroja y luego a su amigo con ojos vidriosos. "Naruto …"

"¡ESTAS JODIDO!" le gritó el rubio a Naruto enfurecido acercándose a su compañero "¡Como te atreves a hacerle daño!"

"Eres poco hombre, Sasuke." Le regañó molesta Karin.

"Yo…" Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. Tratándo de deshacerse de aquella sensación "¡No exageres, ella se tropezó!"

"¡Si pero si no la hubieras empujado no se hubiera caído!"

"¡Y yo que tengo la culpa que tu amiga sea tan torpe de tropezar con una piedrita!"

"¡Su kimono se ensució de lodo!"

"¡Se puede lavar!"

"IDIOTA"

"ESTÚPIDO"

Sin que se dieran cuenta, la pelirosa se levantó sin hacer ruido. Sentía el trasero algo mojado. Se acercó a los gritones e hizo a un lado a Naruto y a Karin. Miró a Sasuke… una mirada que trataba de parecer ruda, en esos ojos tan dulces.

"Tú…"

"Yo… niña... Yo…"

Furia era lo que expresaba en todo so rostro.

"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" y con una fuerza inexplicable, una fuerza que no pertenecía a su delicado y frágil cuerpo, logró derribar de un golpe en la mejilla a Sasuke, quien salió volando a 5 metros de donde estaba parado.

Todos miraron atónitos la escena.

Sakura ahogando su llanto, tomó su canasta y corrió.

"¡Sakura-chan! ESPERA"

"No vayas por ella… déjala sola un rato… No puede perderse en Konoha."

"Pero Kakashi… ella me necesita."

"No tanto como el entrenamiento que tenemos que comenzar." El hombre miró hacía donde se fue ella.

"Pero hoy es su cumpleaños…" murmuró Naruto con dolor. Karin volteó a verle con cierta pena y giró su rostro hacía aquella pequeña figura que desapareció en la esquina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura corría con torpeza por las calles de Konoha. A veces tropezaba con gente y esta pedía disculpas. Lloraba.

Y no entendía el porque en esos momentos.

Tal vez la humillación.

Tal vez el Kimono arruinado.

Y es que aquel Kimono se lo había regalado una persona especial y se había prometido que lo iba a cuidar.

"Tachi-chan…" balbuceó limpiándose las lágrimas mientras seguía corriendo. Tropezó, y esta vez alcanzó a amortiguar el golpe de su cara con sus codos y manos, los cuales se rasparon.

Siguió llorando.

_Llorona…_

_Eres patética._

_Eres frágil… tonta…_

"¡BASTA!"

Quizás Tachi-chan se olvidó de ella, por eso no había ido a verla estas últimas semanas y quizás le prometió que la vería en su cumpleaños solamente para poder escapar de ella.

_Ya no te quiere. Es un mentiroso. _

"Mentiroso"

Sintió como unas manos grandes le levantaban. Observó a esa persona. Una máscara le cubría el rostro y ella aún así le reconoció.

"Tachi-chan…"

No le mintió, jamás volvería a dudar de él. Y le abrazó.

"Te extrañé."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Uchiha regresó a su casa, era noche. Su madre le recibió cálidamente.

"Bienvenido Sasuke-kun."

"Hola mamá." Saludó Sasuke, quién fue directamente a la cocina y luego al refrigerador en busca del congelador.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Mikoto mirándolo extrañado.

"Necesito hielo…"

Y Mikoto se dio cuenta del gran bulto que se le había hecho en la mejilla a su hijo. La piel del Uchiha estaba tan hinchada y roja que parecía que estaba inflándola o mascando algo tan voluminoso.

"¿Qué…. Qué te paso?"

"Un golpe mientras entrenaba." Mintió. No diría jamás que le pegó una mujer. Le había costado mucho convencer a Karin de que no abriera la boca, Naruto ni le dirigió la palabra después.

"Fue muy fuerte… ¿No te paso nada en los dientes?"

"Nada grave…" tomó una pequeña bolsa de hielo y se la colocó en la mejilla."

"Ve al baño, ahí hay un botiquín con un ungüento para acelerar el proceso de cicatrización, y toma las pastillas para el hinchazón…"

"Lo haré…" y se retiró.

Iba encaminándose al baño cuando la voz de a quien no había visto desde hace mucho y le extrañaba se escuchó en el pasillo de la entrada.

"Regresé."

"Bienvenido a casa Itachi-kun" saludó su mamá.

"Hola mamá."

"¿Cómo te fue en tu misión?"

"Bien" respondió el hijo mayor.

"Bueno, la comida esta lista… vete a asear." Y dicho esto la madre se metió a la cocina.

"De acuerdo."

El hermano mayor, era un ANBU, un modelo a seguir para el pequeño de Sasuke, se acercó a su hermanito, quien estaba parado enfrente del baño.

"Hola hermano"

"Hola hermanito."

Y se dio cuenta de la mejilla hinchada. El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"…."

"Que mal golpe… ¿Cómo fue?"

Sasuke suspiró, abriendo la puerta y metiéndose, buscando el botiquín. La humillación de quedar como tonto aun lado de su hermano tan perfecto. Le daba coraje que una pequeña niña logró derribarlo… Milagro… que no le rompió un diente.

"¿Y bien?"

El Uchiha menor rió.

"… No me lo esperaba…"


	2. Ira

**2**

Era un día cálido. El ambiente se disfrutaba. Su olor. Su esencia…. Y Sakura era una de las que admiraban el nuevo día en las tierras de Konoha. La pelirosa se encontraba en su jardín, regando las flores y cerciorándose de que estuvieran en buen estado.

Como todos los días, la rutina era la misma. Se levantaba de su cama, se daba un baño, se vestía y buscaba con cierta esperanza en toda la casa, y cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba sola, se ponía triste. Salía al patio y tomaba uno de los instrumentos que ella misma ideó para poder regar las plantas que necesitaban agua.

Su jardín era enorme: plantas de todas las clases rodeaban la casa de la niña. Parecía una… Jungla, literalmente. Girasoles, rosas, margaritas, tulipanes, crisantemos, gladiolos y otras más. Árboles… Oh los árboles. Obeliscos, además de tener árboles de frutas como un manzano, durazno y uno de limón. Tenía un cerezo, su favorito.

Algunas flores apenas eran unos botones, esperando el momento de ser de las mejores entre todas, otras ya habían florecido y la mitad estaban esperando su temporada para florecer de nuevo.

"Creo que tendré que esperar… pero si les doy buen cuidado florecerán como nunca lo han hecho." Se dijo para si misma.

Miraba a las flores con gran cuidado, inspeccionando si no estaban enfermas o si los árboles estaban sanos y no tenían plaga.

'_Hoy no venderé flores… Si sigo así desaparecerán y no tendré un jardín bonito lo que resta de esta primavera_.'

Se sentó debajo de un manzano y recargo su espalda en el tronco de este. Miró su alrededor, varias personas pasaban y algunas le saludaban, ella les devolvía el gesto delicadamente.

Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a pensar. Pensar en Naruto, en el rubio alegre. Sus recuerdos le llevaron al día anterior, en el que había sido victima de….

Sasuke…

¡Oh! Como le desagradaba ese sujeto, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, le desagradaba, no le quería cerca, y no sabía el motivo de por que este le adquirió lo que parecía odio.

Recordó sus pesadas palabras.

Llegas tarde y traes a una niña un poco enfadosa…

Recordó sus fríos y profundos ojos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Lo peor de todo es que ese tonto le recordaba mucho a su querido Tachi-chan. ¡Cómo podía estar pensando eso! Sasuke no era nada parecido a él, era un pesado.

"¿Por qué?" susurró la pelirosa.

"¿Porqué qué?" Sakura dio un brinquito sorprendida por la voz.

Volteó a mirarle, esta vez sonriendo. "Me asustaste Tachi-chan, "

"Lo siento," le observó. "parece que algo te molesta…" colocó su mano en el hombro de ella. "¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… Yo no sé…" murmuró acercándose a él, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de este, dejando que él la rodeará con sus fuertes y seguros brazos. "Últimamente siento muchas cosas horribles que no desearía estar sintiendo"

Él comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

"Shh… No te preocupes Sakura, todo esta bien… Estoy aquí."

"Lo sé... Lo sé…"ella le abrazó y se soltó a llorar. Lo único que él pudo hacer fue susurrarle que todo estaba bien, que soltará todas aquellas emociones que le hacían daño, que él estaba ahí…

Que estaba…

Protegida.

Despertó en el sillón de su casa. Se había quedado dormida, vio el cielo a través de la ventana. Serían las 3 de la tarde.

Había un aroma que inundaba parte de la sala.

"Mmmm, huele muy rico." Y se levantó emocionada, en dirección a la cocina. Vio a Tachi-chan, quien era un tipo alto, mayor que ella, de unos 21 años. Vestía unos pantalones ninja y una camiseta negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo, demostrando los años que él había entrenado. Sus músculos no eran tan pronunciados, pero lo hacían ver atractivo. Su espalda era ancha, fuerte, mientras que tenía una pequeña cintura. Su cabello era largo, negro y tan suavecito. Estaba sujetado en una liga de color rojo. Y su rostro…

Era… hermoso, a Sakura le encantaba su belleza. Sus ojos eran de un tamaño normal, iris negro, unas pestañas largas y rizadas, sus labios de un tamaño mediano, y su nariz perfecta.

La mayoría del tiempo ella le veía con su armadura blanca y azul. Con máscara cubriéndole el rostro y su espada en su espalda. Pero esta vez parecía que tenía el día libre, y solamente vestía algo casual.

Se acercó a él, quién estaba preparando algún platillo rápido, lo abrazó de espaldas y este no sé inquieto, siguió haciendo lo suyo.

"¿Cómo estás Tachi-chan?"

"Bien." Contestó este, apagando el fuego y sirviendo en unos platos lo que parecía pescado condimentado.

Esta dejo de abrazarle para dejarlo hacer bien aquello y para ayudarle. "Huele muy rico."

"Espero que te guste."

"Tú sabes que me gusta todo lo que me preparas."

Y el sonrió, aunque el sabía que no cocinaba perfecto y que a veces la comida en vez de quedarle deliciosa le quedaba con sabor horrendo, y la niña en vez de hacer cara de desagrado seguía comiendo lo que él hacía, este volteaba los ojos y le decía que mejor fueran a comer a un restaurante.

"Ya lo sé."

Sakura tomó unos vasos de la alacena y sirvió el agua, dejándolos en la mesa, se sentó en la silla, frente a la de él y esperó su plato.

El joven _Tachi-chan_ colocó los platos en la mesa junto con unos palillos y luego se sentó.

"Gracias por la comida" dijeron los dos desprendiendo los palillos y comenzaron a comer.

"Te quedó muy rico" dijo Sakura cuando se había pasado el primer trocito de pescado. Él la miró y su rostro inexpresivo no reflejaba lo que había pensado: Otra vez lo mismo… Él tomó un trocito con los palillos y se lo llevó a la boca, esta vez Sakura decía la verdad.

"Si me quedo bien…" murmuró él quién apreciaba su trabajo, sonriendo para él mismo. Eran raras las ocasiones en que un platillo que el cocinaba le gustasé… y ese era uno de los pocos. Probó el arroz, y le quedó perfecto también… siempre se le quemaba…

"Tachi-chan ¿como te ha ido en las misiones…?"

"Pues… Algunas han sido algo complicadas por culpa de mis compañeros. A veces les falla a ellos y siempre tengo que ir a salvarlos. No quisiera realizar este tipo de misiones…" Pauso " Pero en general todas han terminado como un suceso."

"Me alegra." Le sonrió. "¿Y no te han lastimado?" Su Tachi-chan era asombroso, el más fuerte de todos. Y quién se lo negará, ella siempre seguiría creyendo que él era el mejor.

"No, rara vez. Sólo rasguños."

"Gracias a Dios." Dijo Sakura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto había terminado su entrenamiento con sus compañeros, extrañaba a Sakura y estaba preocupado por ella. Desde el día de ayer no dejaba de pensar en ella. En sus lágrimas.

Idiota… Sasuke idiota.

No había logrado convencer a Sasuke de que fueran a visitar este día a Sakura para que él pelinegro fuera a pedirle una disculpa. Obvio que no iba a aceptar. Su orgullo era más grande.

Pero se le hacía raro.

Sasuke no era tan pesado con una niña, lo más común que él pelinegro hacía con una de las muchachas que le molestaba era decirles que le dejase en paz, pero por ser hombre les tenía el respeto de nunca lastimar a una físicamente… por que pues… sentimentalmente siempre las dejaba desilusionadas, dejándolas con la idea de que tal vez era homosexual a lo que el rubio le hizo gracia… Pero luego el pensar que quizás llegase a estarle persiguiendo… Sacudió su cabeza asustado.

Vio el atardecer llegar.

Creo que ya es muy tarde para darle una visita. Mañana ya sería distinto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de Tachi-chan, era raro verle ahí… El hombre que tenía ese apodo de cariño era Itachi Uchiha, un joven ANBU que había alcanzado ese título cuando tenia 11 años, a los 12 se hizo capitán de ese escuadrón, y por todo lo que él le había contado, lo que él hacía era bastante riesgoso, y ella veía siempre en los ojos de él cierta culpa. Pero ella no comprendía, jamás pensaría que él estuviese haciendo algo malo, al contrario, él la salvo y estaba eternamente agradecida con él. Itachi le había comprado la casa en la que actualmente tenía su jardín. Le había acobijado_… Él era bueno._

La casa era de 2 pisos, el 1er nivel estaba compuesto por la entrada, la cual daba vista a la sala, a su izquierda estaba la cocina, y atrás de la cocina estaba él baño. Si Seguías la entrada (hacia enfrente) topabas con las escaleras, las cuales daban al segundo piso, Habían 3 habitaciones en esa casa. La 1era era de Sakura, La de la izquierda era de Itachi y la última era de un pariente de un pariente de su Tachi.

Sakura se preguntaba por que no se venía a vivir con ella, en vez de vivir en casa de sus padres, igual su pariente… Quien rara vez venía acompañado de él. Pero no podía exigirle más, ya había hecho demasiado por ella y sería muy egoísta de su parte, pero aún así, deseaba compañía.

Vio que Itachi iba a su armario y sacaba ropa limpia, negra. Un cuello de tortuga de mangas largas, y unos pantalones negros… De una pequeña caja sacó ropa interior limpia.

Sakura le miraba.

"¿Te vas a quedar?" preguntó ella con ojitos brillosos.

"Sí, por esta noche. Ya le dije a mi familia que iría a pasar el tiempo con Shisui, él iba a venir, pero mejor salió con su novia."

"¿Novia?" la expresión de Sakura era de confusión. "¿Qué es novia?"

Itachi se quedó pensativo. "Es la persona con la que quieres estar y compartir muchas cosas. Es más que un amigo. Son novios o pareja" Trató de explicar. La jovencita se llevo un dedo a los labios, pensativa, entonces tronó los dedos.

"¿Cómo nosotros? Entonces yo soy… ¿tu novia?" Ella le sonrió, él no supo que contestar. Hacían muchas cosas que parecían de pareja. ¿Pero era amor lo qué el sentía? Ciertamente era la primera mujer con la que compartía todo eso, y la más cercana después de su madre. Asintió levemente y se dirigió al baño.

Sakura salió de su habitación y fue por ropa limpia. Su pijama consistía de un pequeño TOP con tirantes y unos shorts holgados y cortos azul cielo.

Bajó las escaleras y dio vuelta a su derecha, encontrándose con la puerta del baño abierta, vio las ropas de su Tachi-chan en el canasto y comenzó a quitarse su ropa, quedando desnuda.

Abrió la puerta de la regadera, encontrándose con él lavándose el cabello. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Era normal para ella.

Pero para él no.

Más que nada él estaba nervioso de tenerla ahí, las manos de ella ocupadas con el jabón y esponja mientras le tallaba la espalda. Ya no sabía si debía de hablar con ella, de inmediato, pero para esos temas…

Era bastante malo.

Desde que conoció a Sakura, lo único que le enseñó en su inocencia fue… fue que no debía de ser mala. La enseño a ser… inocente. Le gustaba mucho ver eso en ella, pero lo estaba jodiendo.

No quería pervertirla, pero él parecía el maldito pervertido. Además que casi no estaba en casa y la dejaba sola. Aún le sorprendía que a esa edad aún no se hubiera enterado de que los hombres no debían ver a las mujeres desnudas a menos que fueran pareja, con todo el tiempo que la dejaba sola, y sus amigos o amigas no le explicaban… Recordó que mientras ella crecía, aún así le tocaron ocasiones en que se encontraba a Sakura en ropa interior fuera de casa. Y, oh, también recordó que le dijo hace unos momentos que eran novios.

Pero se sentía culpable. Culpable de tener a Sakura atrás de él desnuda, de poder verla así, culpable por que él sentía que se aprovechaba de esta situación, ella inconsciente de la realidad. Cuando terminó de enjuagar su cabello para que se eliminaran los restos del shampoo, Sakura tomó su lugar, comenzó a lavarse su rosado cabello. Ella disfrutaba todo esto.

Esperó a que él le lavara la espalda.

Él suspiró.

No debía hacerlo, no debía. ¿Por qué no cerró con seguro la puerta del baño? Así no estaría en esta incomoda situación. Pero le gustaba tenerla enfrente de él. Ver que su cuerpo había cambiado durante los años, ver su blanca espalda, ahora, curveada por su desarrollo. Su pequeña cintura, sus delicados brazos… y su… trasero.

Comenzó a tallar su espalda y Sakura cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro. Le gustaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke Uchiha había llegado a su casa, su madre Mikoto lo recibió con gran calidez.

La mejilla de Sasuke había mejorado bastante, ya que fue al hospital de Konoha a que le ayudasen. Tsunade se encargó de él, y reparó la mayor parte del tejido, devolviendo el volumen normal de la mejilla. Aún sentía picazón, pero ya no era como antes, lo que le había quedado ahora era una pequeña cortada. Sí, molestas, y más cuando se infectan.

Fue al comedor, su padre estaba ahí, pero su hermano ni por donde verle. Seguro estaría en otra misión importante. Bufó de celos.

"Buenas noches padre."

"Hola Sasuke." Respondió.

Comió en silencio.

Cuando terminó lavó su plato y se fue a su cuarto. Ya ahí se tumbó en la cama y esperó a que el cansancio lo durmiera, pero no fue así, mientras intentaba dormir el rostro del rubio apareció en su mente.

"Vamos Sasuke, tienes que pedirle disculpas a Sakura." Insistía Naruto

"No tengo el porque pedirle disculpas." Gruñó.

"Claro que debes. Ayer la hiciste llorar. Ella nada más quería ser tu amiga, pero no sé que te paso… Di que sí. Pienso ir a comprarle algo para que se sienta mejor… para reponer lo que dañaste."

"No quiero." Una respuesta seca, decidida.

"PERO QUE."

"Hasta mañana retrasado. No llegues tarde al entrenamiento, me pones de malas." Y dicho esto desapareció.

Y pensó en Sakura… pensó en sus deslumbrantes y hermosos ojos color menta. En sus redondos y rosados labios… En eso que no pudo descifrar. ¿Acaso había visto el pasado en los ojos de ella? ¿Era eso sufrimiento?

"BASTA" se dijo a si mismo.

Se quedó dormido mientras pensaba en ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Mocosa, eres una tonta… Nadie te quiere, nadie puede amarte. Por qué eres un monstruo…" Sintió como el humo negro acariciaba su rostro. Jugando con ella._

_"No… No es cierto, yo no soy un monstruo."_

_"Nadie te ama…" _

_"No es cierto."_

_"Todos quieren destruirte."_

_"NO ES CIERTO."_

_"… Por que eres un monstruo…"_

"¡BASTA!"

Sintió que la sacudían. "BASTA, BASTA, BASTA" gritaba la pelirosa.

"¡Sakura!"

Y volvió en sí. Itachi prendió la lámpara e iluminó aquella y pequeña área, Sakura lo observó, él con el cabello en la cara, suelto.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí..." contestó esta abrazándolo. "¿Qué… qué me paso?"

"Estábamos dormidos, me despertaste… Te oía gritar 'Basta'" Sakura inspeccionó la habitación. Era la de él. "¿Qué estabas soñando?"

La pelirosa se quedó pensativa. Frunció el ceño.

"No… no sé... No recuerdo…"

Le era imposible recordar lo que soñó.

Pero agradeció a Itachi de que la despertó a tiempo. Se acurrucó en el pecho de este, entrelazando sus piernas suaves con las de él, su Tachi-chan la abrazó y respiró sus cabellos perfumados.

Ella le acarició la espalda y él disfrutó de la suavidad de su mano, adormeciéndolo. Itachi pasó sus manos por la curvatura de la cintura y caderas.

Y esperó a que ella se durmiera.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, se estiró. Pronto se dio cuenta de que él no estaba ahí, prendió la lámpara y en efecto, ya no estaba a su alrededor. Pronto sintió que la observaban, que estaba en peligro y se levantó asustada, buscándole.

"Tachi-chan…" le llamó.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de este y había una nota pegada en esta.

_Lo siento Sakura, Shisui llegó en la madrugada por mi, surgió una emergencia y debía estar con el escuadrón._

_Te veo pronto._

"Tachi-chan…"

No fue sólo eso la que la hizo llorar, tenía demasiado miedo. ¿Qué había soñado? Se levantó y se secó las lágrimas. Había algo que la inquietaba… Debía de hablar con él acerca de esto. Itachi siempre tenía respuestas. Hizo la cama de él y salió de la habitación, apagando la lámpara antes.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y se encerró en el. Caminó dando círculos desesperada y luego se sentó en su cama, abrazando una de sus almohadas. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía seguir así? Eran miedo, enojo, sufrimiento, terror, ¿pero hacia qué? Parecían sus emociones combinadas con otras.

Ese sentimiento de tristeza seguramente era él de ella, pero el enojo no. Apretó los labios, tenía que encontrar la manera de ya no sentir enojo.

Miró la silla que se encontraba en la esquina de su cuarto. Sobre esta estaba el kimono que Sasuke había conseguido arruinar gracias a que la empujó.

_Odioso. Lo odio. Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio._

La furia se apodero de ella, arrojó un jarrón que se encontraba en una mesita y este se impactó con la pared, cayendo en pedazos. Quería golpear a algo.

_A Sasuke. _

_Quiero herirlo._

_Quiero verlo sufrir._

_Quiero sentir su sangre acariciar mis pies y manos._

Se levantó con ira de la cama, una mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación salió disparada, se rompió una de las patas. Se acercó al espejo. Eso… quería romper el espejo también.

Se miró en el reflejo y se olvidó de ese gran enojo. Ahí, frente frente a ella, en el reflejo estaba la persona a quién más temía… A quién no quería volver a mirar… Después de tantos años.

Sobre el reflejo estaba ella misma. Su cuerpo con manchas de sangre, su cabello empapado en ese liquido color carmín, sus ojos asustados. Entonces el rostro de esa belleza se deformó y le sonrió siniestramente.

_Sakura_.

La mano del reflejo tocó el espejo y comenzó a salir de este, acariciando el rostro de la aterrada de Sakura.

Dio pasos hacia atrás y se tropezó con una sandalia, cayendo de sentón. Y gritó. Gritó de miedo, de desesperación.

Salió del cuarto hecha una bala, bajó las escaleras como nunca antes, casi cayéndose de nuevo y se metió al baño, se metió a la regadera y abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua la limpiara.

Miró el suelo, esperando a que la sangre pasara por ahí, pero el agua estaba transparente. Se miró las manos, luego el cabello…

Estaba limpia.

Salió de la regadera, y se dio cuenta de que lo que había visto en el espejo había sido imaginación suya.

"¿Qué… qué esta pasando conmigo?"

Se recargo en la pared del baño y lentamente fue resbalándose, hasta que quedó en el suelo.

Una voz en su inconsciente gimió.

_Ayúdenme._


	3. Como el fuego

**Notas aclaratorias:**

Antes de leer el capitulo 3:

Edité lo que fue el capitulo 1 y 2. Cambiaron varias cosas por lo que les recomiendo que vuelvan a leerlos, entre ellas:

-La introducción entre otros párrafos.  
-El cambio de un integrante del equipo, en vez de Neji, coloqué a una mujer: Karin. Y no, ella no será la mala del cuento.  
-El apodo de cariño que le tiene Sakura a Itachi: Nini-chan, por Tachi-chan.  
-Del capitulo 2 agregué y quite escenas.  
-No aparece Ino.

**Advertencia:** Una pequeña insinuación de sexo.

* * *

**3**

Disfrutaba descansar de eso no había duda. Más porque últimamente las misiones eran más difíciles, el entrenamiento con Kakashi agonizante y el tiempo para ella misma escaso. Estaba realmente agradecida con el maldito de su profesor por haberles dado el día y más aún cuando abrió los ojos por unos instantes y darse cuenta que eran las 6 de la mañana cuando pensaba que eran las 8. Era como si el tiempo hubiese pasado tan lento y ahí estaba, entre las sabanas frescas con una sonrisa.

A descanzar más tiempo. Sintió los parpados pesados y sabía que se iba a quedar dormida en cualquier momento. Alcanzó a ver en su sueño cierto extraño color de pelo rosa durazno y los ojos grandes de esa persona, la imagen cambió rápidamente, ella le estaba ofreciendo un plato de arroz, y luego Sasuke llegó con Naruto, ambos le preguntaron…

El golpeteo de su puerta del departamento la hizo gruñir. ¿Pero quién rayos se atrevía a venir a joderla a las 6 de la mañana?

"¡Karin!" le respondieron a su pregunta. Era Naruto, quién insistía.

"Me las va a pagar." Se levantó enojada, colocándose una bata y se dirigió a la entrada de su casa, abriéndola. "¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? Es temprano y tenemos el día libre. Podrías haber venido en la tarde."

"Lo siento, pero es que más tarde quizás ya no la encontremos." Respondió el.

"¿A quién?" preguntó ella interesada.

"A Sakura. Suele salir de su casa temprano y a veces regresa hasta tarde. Hay veces que no esta en la noche." Comenzó a explicar. "Y realmente quiero disculparme por lo que pasó hace unos días."

"Pero quien debe de disculparse es Sasuke." Se cruzó de brazos. "Además, ¿qué tengo que ver en esto?"

"Creo que debemos ir todos para disculparnos en equipo. Se llevó una mala impresión de nosotros y la verdad quería que nos lleváramos bien. Verás que ella es muy solitaria y a veces le da miedo conocer personas nuevas… No quiero que por el disgusto que se llevó le afecte y se cohíba."

Karin suspiró rendida. Muy dentro de ella el ver a esa mujercita llorar la había preocupado un poco, pero muy muy poquito (se convenció).

"Está bien, sólo déjame darme una ducha y te acompaño." Naruto sonrió y Karin no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

"También necesito tu ayuda. Realmente no encontraba a que mujer pedírselo y pues tú eres lo más cercano a una…" La sonrisa de la pelirroja se esfumó y volteó a verle, soltando las palabras entre los dientes apretados.

"¿Qué rayos dijiste?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de haber desayunado (Karin a muy mala gana) en el puesto de ramen, ambos se dirigieron a las tiendas de ropa. Naruto estaba un poco incomodo cuando entró a la primera, y Karin en su papel, escaneaba los anaqueles donde se encontraban algunas piezas recientes de vestimenta.

El rubio tímidamente se acercó donde habían unas yukatas informales y miró uno de color rojo, con rayas horizontales blancas.

"¿Qué te parece este?" preguntó a Karin. Ella hizo una mueca.

"No, horrible." Le respondió y le mostró un modelo de un color claro. "Tiene que ser algo parecido a esto" Era una Yukata color azul cielo con puntitos blancos. _Debe de encajar con la inocencia que proyecta._

"¿Y cual es la diferencia? Es una Yukata… ¿Por qué crees que no le va a gustar?" Karin rodó los ojos.

"Por algo me pediste ayuda, ¿no? Solamente sé que no le va a gustar. Recuerda el modelo que ella traía ayer. Era blanco con ciertas flores en tonos claros, por lo que me estoy guiando en eso, y además, en su apariencia." explicó la pelirroja.

Naruto le sonrió, y con una mirada enternecida asintió.

"¿Verdad que es muy bonita?" Karin no supo al principio que responder. La verdad es que Sakura era bonita, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos.

"Sí…" respondió quedito.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke Uchiha desayunaba con su familia. Su hermano faltando de nuevo, justamente cuando sentía que lo iba a tener en casa, le informan que volvió a salir inesperadamente, una misión urgente.

¿Por qué a veces su hermano tenía que ser el mejor de los Uchiha? A veces deseaba que fuera como ellos para pasar tiempo con él.

Su madre le acarició a un lado de la oreja.

"Ya no te pongas triste, Sasuke-kun." Le sirvió un poco de té.

El joven Uchiha mordió uno de los trozos de tomate que había en la ensalada que su madre le había preparado. Era una de sus comidas favoritas y aún así no le quitaba lo amargo a su situación. Si tan sólo fuera más fuerte, quizás y hasta podía aplicar para ANBU como su hermano, y así podría irse con él. Pero primero tenía que hacerse Jonin y hace apenas un año y medio que tomó el examen para Chuunin y salió con ese título.

"Parece que te buscan" comentó Mikoto y salió a verificar. "Sasuke, ven, es Naruto-kun y Karin-chan." Se escuchó que ella les decía que lo esperaran en el jardín, por que estaba desayunando, y ellos asintieron felices.

Por todos los Hokages muertos, ¿qué hacen buscándome en un día de descanso? Ese día diseñado especialmente para no escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros ruidosos.

Molesto salió de la cocina y se dirigió al jardín, donde Naruto y Karin ya estaban haciendo alguna travesura detrás de un gran árbol.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" ambos brincaron y giraron, tratando de esconder la rama de un árbol. Miró rápidamente el árbol de cerezo que en efecto, le faltaba un pedazo de rama, dejando un hueco notable.

"Fue él" apuntó acusativamente la peliroja. El rubio la miró sorprendido.

"¡Pero tu lo lanzaste primero!"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les interrumpió el Uchiha.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, Naruto miró a Karin, y ella a él, indecisos por ver quién era el que hablaba primero.

"Queremos que nos acompañes a pedirle una disculpa a Sakura-chan." Le pidió Naruto.

"Otra vez con lo mismo. Ya sabes que no pienso ir. Me importa poco." _Además no quiero verle. No quiero volver a sentir eso. _

"Sasuke, eres un frío iceberg. Sabes que hiciste mal, debes de ir." insistió el Uzumaki. Le miró suplicanete.

"Fue muy cruel de tu parte hacerle eso a la amiga de Naruto. ¿Qué demonios te pasó?" esta vez quien habló fue Karin.

MIkoto, quién escuchó al traerles algo de beber, se acercó a Sasuke con las cejas fruncidas. Su bello rostro marcándose con la arruga del movimiento.

"¿Qué es eso qué hiciste mal_, Sasuke_?" Naruto y Karin pudieron ver como la señora Uchiha apretaba la charola en donde estaban las limonadas, mientras trataba de sonreir. "¿Qué le hiciste a la amiga de Naruto-kun?"

El joven Uchiha miró a su madre y luego bajó la mirada. "Me porté mal con ella y le hice daño…"

"Entonces ve y discúlpate con ella, sabes que no tolero estas cosas. No te eduque para que lastimaras a jovencitas." Y dejó la charola en la mesita del jardín, y volvió a la casa.

Al dirigir la mirada a sus compañeros, estos le sonreían triunfantes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cortó algunas flores, unos tulipanes y algunas hojas grandes. Las transportó con cuidado a su casa. Hoy no tenía ánimos y no quería salir al pueblo a comprar comida. Dejó las flores a un lado de un jarrón que estaba en la entrada de la casa y se dirigió por agua a la cocina. Cuando regresó al jarrón, cortó algunas hojas y comenzó a adornarlo, dejó un espacio para poder colocar el agua dentro del jarrón antes de colocar los tulipanes. Eso no la ánimo y suspiró.

¿Qué podía hacer para olvidarse tantito de lo que la asustaba? No había podido dormir con tranquilidad y ya había intentado varias cosas. Quería la protección de Itachi…

Cuando pensó que nada podía animarla en esos momentos, la voz de su amigo favorito se escuchó detrás de su puerta.

"¡Sakura-chan!" le llamó, se le escuchó alegre.

Sonrió y abrió la puerta.

La sonrisa se esfumó.

Ahí, a un lado de Naruto y la pelirroja, estaba Sasuke. Cerró las manos, apretándolas. EL rubio miró a su amiga, quién se miraba pálida y con ojeras.

"¿Qué hace ese tonto aquí?" musitó en voz baja, pero molesta. No les dirigió mirada a Naruto ni Karin, simplemente se concentró el Uchiha, mirándolo con enojo. Éste tampoco la miraba, se estaba concentrando en el árbol mutilado que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Viendo que ninguno de los 2 iba a comenzar, el rubio intervino:

"Verás Sakura-chan. El vino a disculparse contigo." Entonces la mirada de la pelirosa se suavizó, y se llevó las manos al pecho.

"¿Es enserio?" susurró.

Sasuke, quién seguía erguido y firme, asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Ella esperó, mirándole con atención. Las mejillas del Uchiha se pintaron de rosa. ¿Él disculpándose? Que humillante. Él no pedía ni se disculpaba.

"Siento mucho lo del otro día." dijo por fin y todos creyeron que eso era lo único que diría, por que Naruto abrió la boca pero el Uchiha interrumpió "No era mi intención el arruinar tu vestido, tampoco el hacerte llorar…" Entonces él dirigió su mirada hacía la de ella, y otra vez sintió como esos ojos le atrapaban, y se sumergía en la agonía que querían expresar. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y se alejó de sus compañeros y la pelirosa. Lo vieron subirse a un árbol y quedarse ahí.

"Espero aceptes las disculpas," continuó Karin. Alzó el brazo que sostenía una bolsa. "esto es para compensarte lo del vestido."

Sakura tomó la bolsa, asintiendo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó entonces sonriéndole, con esos ojos menta expresivos y ansiosos. "La vez pasada no pude saber como te llamabas, me disculpó por eso."

"Me llamó Karin. Anda, abre lo que te compramos. Espero te guste."

"Claro que le va a gustar, Karin-chan hizo una buena elección." El chico se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca, esperando ansioso a la reacción de Karin.

Sakura sacó de la bolsa una caja, y la abrió con cuidado. Si pensó que la yukata que la había regalado su Tachi-chan era la mejor de todas, se equivocó. Dentro estaba la Yukata más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Le recordó a aquella que había visto hace años en un aparador, cuando todavía tenía madre y…

Lágrimas brotaron y se resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Su amigo se alarmó y Karin se tensó.

"¿No te gustó?" preguntó este preocupado. "Podemos ir a cambiarla. Puedes ir con nosotros y tú puedes escoger una que…" Ella negó.

"Me gustó mucho, es sólo que me recordó a mamá. Gracias, es hermoso."

La yukata era de un turquesa claro con varias flores rosas con amarillo, algunas flores pequeñas blancas, con líneas decorativas de un color más claro. El obi era de un salmón rosado.

"Anda, vamos a ponértelo, ya lo vi en tus ojos." Comentó Karin. "Además queremos llevarte a comer a un lugar muy bueno." Se metió a la casa de la perlirosa y se dirigieron al baño.

Cuando salió se le veía bastante bien, ese azul sí le quedaba. Naruto no pudo evitar verle las piernas y se regañó mentalmente por mirarla así. Karin le recogió el cabello en una trenza que formaba un aro alrededor de su cabeza, dejando ver el rostro bonito de Sakura y esos ojos que tanto le gustaban al Uzumaki. Ahí se le notó a Sakura que tenía una frente un poco grande, pero eso no le importó.

Se dirigieron a hacía Sasuke quién no dirigió la mirada a Sakura, ni siquiera en el trayecto hacía el centro de Konoha.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Cuando dije que iríamos a comer a un lugar muy bueno, no me refería _al Ichiraku_, Naruto…" dijo entredientes Karin.

"Pero si es el mejor ramen de todo el mundo. A que sí." Defendió su comida favorita el chico. Sasuke no le importó y se sentó frente a la barra, pidiendo un plato con cerdo.

"Desayunamos aquí, yo no puedo estar comiendo ramen todo el tiempo." Otra vez rendida, se sentó a un lado de Sasuke. La pelirosa se sentó a un lado de ella y Naruto a su lado.

"Lo mismo de siempre," ordenó el rubio. "Y el mejor de la casa para Sakura."

El viejo hombre sirvió a los 4 sus respectivas órdenes, y el plato más grande para Sakura. Dio gracias por la comida y separó los palillos.

Fue la primera vez que ella comía ramen, lo más común era comer en casa o comprar algo en el pueblo relacionado con el pescado. No estaba mal, le gustó el sabor, aunque… ¿era eso algo picante? No le gustaba el picante, se enchilaba con facilidad.

Pero no quiso echar a perder la buena acción de sus nuevos posibles amigos, así que siguió comiendo, hasta que los ojos le chillaron y la nariz le moqueaba. Se disculpó y fue al baño más cercano. Tomó algo de papel para limpiarse la nariz y se miró en el espejo. No había nada fuera de lo común. Ella estaba bien. Salió del baño y camino hasta que escuchó quejidos no muy lejos. Se guió por los sonidos hasta que vio en un callejón muy angosto 2 siluetas, se acercó con cuidado y observó.

Eran 2 jovenes, al parecer 2 años más chicos que Itachi, una mujer y un hombre. Ambos estaban _abrazándose_, y hacían algo raro con las manos y boca. Él tenía los labios en el cuello de ella mientras que las manos de ella sujetaban la cabeza de él y le susurraba: "Por favor…" Vio la falda de ella alzada y sus pantaletas a la altura de los muslos. La mano de él estaba un poco arriba de la entrepierna, tocándole ahí abajo. Sintió algo extraño en su estomago y luego un jalón de brazo.

Volteó y era Karin, que le hacía una seña con un dedo para que no hiciera ruido. Tiró algo al callejón y una explosión de colores espantó a los que estaban ahí y salieron corriendo.

"Esta gente. ¿Qué les pasa hoy en día? Y tú eres una mirona. "

Pero Sakura no comprendió.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo?" preguntó con inocencia.

"Ya sabes… Esas cosas." alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

"¿Qué cosas?" entonces ella vio que la chica no estaba mintiendo, y se puso un poco roja.

"Cosas que hacen los novios cuando se calientan o se quieren mucho… Pero esto no es lugar para que se haga." Musitó enojada. "Vamos, nos están esperando."

Regresaron con el resto. Le habían prometido que la llevarían a un campo para jugar y demostrarle lo que los ninjas podían hacer. Ella estaba más que emocionada, había visto muchas veces a su Tachi-chan entrenar en el patio ó en el bosque. Era fantástico.

Cuando llegaron no había nadie, había un gran espacio con varias rocas grandes en el centro, y un área despejada sin árboles. Alrededor habían grandes árboles. Corrió a la gran roca y le gritó a Naruto 'Seguro a que te gano a llegar a la cima' y él sonrió aceptando el reto. Vio como subía con dificultad, y más para no arruinar el nuevo kimono que tenía. Sasuke giró los ojos y fue a sentarse detrás de una roca. Karin observaba a la peli rosa y peli güero entretenida.

Naruto subió con facilidad, dando un salto que lo llevo hasta la cima.

"¡Eres un tramposo!" se quejó. Él se río y bajó por ella, dando un salto hasta regresar. Entonces ella gritó a los vientos que Sasuke era un tonto pero que agradecía que se disculpara con ella y que probablemente lo perdonaría. "Entonces, me dijiste que me enseñarías lo que puedes hacer, estoy emocionada por saber." Se sentó en el borde de la piedra, sus piernas colgando y meciéndose.

Sonrió complacido y con los ánimos en alto, pues le enseñaría que tan asombroso podría ser. Seguramente ella terminaría enamorándose de él… Río divertido por la idea.

Él se colocó en un extremo y comenzó a acumular energía a su mano, era como si el viento girara alrededor de la mano de Naruto a una gran velocidad, los cabellos de ella danzaron por la fuerza que esa esfera emitía, atrayéndola. Entonces él saltó hacia una roca que estaba a unos metros de ahí y presionó esa energía contra la dura y gris superficie.

La roca se hizo pedazos, algunos volaron a cierta distancia. Ella miró emocionada la escena. Naruto le saludó de lejos y entonces le presentó su técnica que lo hizo pasar el examen genin: Su Kage bunshin no Justsu. Decenas de Narutos aparecieron, Karin murmuró un presumido y Sasuke no les prestaba atención. Él le llamó a la peliroja para que se uniera y demostrará que ella también era muy buena en lo que hacía.

"¡Tú y yo, quien pierda le compra el ramen por toda una semana!."

"¡Tú me comprarás ese perfume que tanto quiero!" Le respondió, aceptando el reto. Ella hizo aparecer 3 clones y se dirigió a Naruto, lanzando algunos Shurikens y desapareciendo en una nube cuando uno de los Naruto la golpeó.

Con un rápido movimiento Karin apareció atrás del Naruto verdadero y lo golpeó consecutivamente, y una patada para finalizar su combo, lanzándolo a los aires. Éste se recupero y se impulsó con un árbol para atacarla, 2 Narutos la sujetaron por los brazos, impidiéndole moverse, hasta que Naruto se vengó y le dio un fuerte golpe en los costados. Esto seguramente la desmayaría.

Pero en vez de eso, Karin escupió una bola que explotó en una nube morada en cuanto tocó el suelo. Naruto aguantó la respiración mientras que algunos de sus clones caían paralizados, hasta que desaparecieron. Ella le llevaba ventaja, debía de salir de esa nube morada si no quería perder, ya que siendo ella del tipo de sensor, seguramente lo encontraría con facilidad.

Saltó fuera de esa nube, y la peliroja ya lo esperaba. Le lanzó algunos Kunais que el chico esquivo con facilidad.

'Qué puedo hacer para ganarle sin lastimarla…' Entonces sonrió.

Invocó varios clones que le ayudaron a hacer el ransengan de nuevo y se dirigió a ella corriendo, ella se preparó para bloquear su ataque, realizando unos sellos de un Justu para incrementar sus habilidades.

"Karin." Esa voz la distrajo e hizo que volteara hacia la roca donde estaba Sakura, a un lado de ella y de pie estaba un joven de cabellos blancos. Éste le sonrió.

Sintió el filo de un Kunai en su espalda.

"Perdiste." La voz de Naruto se escuchó cerca de su oreja y entonces el chico albino desapareció, quedando el verdadero Naruto sobre la roca. Él clon que se encontraba detrás de ella explotó en una nube blanquecina.

Suspiró. Que mala derrota. Ahora tendría que comprarle Ramen a Naruto. Se curó el golpe que tenía en su costado y se acercó a ellos.

"Eso ha sido muy emocionante." Comentó Sakura. "Tienes que enseñarme a hacerlo" el rubio se sonrojó.

"Claro que te enseño, pero tendrías que entrenar mucho por que son años de academia los que están detrás de estos y años después de entrenamiento."

"No estuvieron tan mal. Pero no son mejores que mi novio" Canturreó con la frente en alto y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Era obvio, jamás le podrían ganar a Itachi y a su asombrosa velocidad. La gracia y porte que el tenía al moverse no la tenía nadie. Recordó el momento el que él saltaba con un rostro tranquilo y quién sabe que trucó utilizó, a todos los rincones en donde estaba el centro de su puntería les atravesó con un Kunai al mismo tiempo.

"Claro que no estuvimos mal, estuvimos grandiosos… Espera, dijiste… ¿Novio?" lo dijo en voz baja, no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Karin escuchaba atenta, al igual que Sasuke, quien disimulaba con los ojos cerrados y pretendía el que estaba dormido.

"Sí, mi novio. Él lo hace increíble, es el mejor de todos. Es más fuerte que ustedes y estoy segura que puede vencer a los 3 sin hacer mucho esfuerzo." Presumió como niña que demostraba quién tenía el juguete más raro y especial.

A Naruto le tembló la voz, y se atrevió a preguntarle:

"¿Quién es tu novio? Jamás me dijiste…" había cierto dolor en su mirada.

"Quien más. Mi _Tachi-chan_. Ya te había dicho. Es una persona especial." Dijo con una vocecita encantada.

Así que el tal 'Tachi-chan' era el desgraciado que se había atrevido a ganarle a Sakura. Con cierta rabia reprimida cerró sus manos, apretándolas y maldiciendo el nombre de Tachi. Pero si quería ganarse a Sakura, debía primero saber como era su más grande rival (después de la vieja Tsunade y Sasuke, claro).

"¿Y cómo es… Tachi…chan?" pronunció el nombre de éste con cierto veneno.

"Pues es una persona gentil, se preocupa por los demás aunque no lo parezca y siempre está al pendiente de todos. Protege a muchas personas… Casi no habla, por eso siempre le tengo que estar haciendo platica. Lo quiero demasiado por que él me protegió cuando nadie lo hacia…"

"¿Así que él fue como tu príncipe?" dijo en un tono juguetón la pelirroja. "¿Y cómo es físicamente?"

"Alto, cómo así." Alzó el brazo y se paro de puntitas tratando de hacer la estatura de Itachi. "De ojos y cabellos oscuros"

"Le gustan los de cabello oscuro." le dijo Karin burlonamente a Naruto mientras le daba un codazo, y eso no le causó gracia.

"Tienes que presentármelo…" musitó Naruto.

"Me gustaría mucho, yo sé que le vas a caer bien, le he contado mucho de ti y está agradecido de que seas tan bueno conmigo. Lamentablemente siempre esta ocupado por su trabajo de ninja, y casi siempre esta fuera, por eso casi no lo veo… Pero te prometo que la próxima vez que lo vea le diré que en su próximo descanso los visitemos." Le explicó Sakura.

"¡Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuun!" se escuchó a lo lejos. Todos voltearon, excepto Sasuke, hacía la figura que venía deprisa. Era un jovencito de unos 12 años con cabello puntiagudo (imitando al de Naruto) y una bufanda larguísima. Se tropezó con ella.

El joven nombrado se acercó corriendo al niño que se sobaba la nariz.

"Konohamaru, ¿Te encuentras bien?" el niño asintió.

"Estamos en problemas, necesitamos de tu ayuda…"

Después de que el niño le contara el problema, Naruto asintió y se dirigió con los demás.

"Tengo que retirarme. Tengo que ayudar a Konohamaru. ¿Podrían llevar a Sakura-chan a su casa? Se los pido por favor."

Karin negó y volteó a ver a Sasuke.

"Esta vez no puedo, tengo asuntos que atender." Y estaba por faltar a esa reunión importante por que dejarla sola con Sasuke, pobre de ella.

Sasuke asintió. Ya qué. Quizás podía hacer que se perdiera….

"Te juró que si me entero que le paso algo a Sakura-chan , tu madre se entera, y todo el clan también." Le advirtió Naruto.

Se despidieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ella le seguía por detrás. Miraba como caminaba, con cierto estilo de seguridad y con las manos en los bolsillos, parecido al de Itachi. Miró el abanico como símbolo Uchiha y entonces recordó que su Tachi-chan llevaba una camiseta con el mismo símbolo.

"Tachi-chan también utiliza una camisa como la tuya." Le dijo, para hacer plática. No le caía bien, en toda la mañana y tarde que pasaron juntos desde que se disculpo con ella no le había dirigido la palabra. Rara vez pronuncio algo y solamente fue para negar o asentir lo que le preguntaban o comentaban sus compañeros.

Así que era un Uchiha, el tal novio de Sakura.

"¿Qué te gusta hacer?" le preguntó al no recibir respuesta.

"Caminar."

Otra vez silencio, más que las pisadas de sus sandalias.

"¿Te gustan los libros?"

"Los de teoría."

"¿Tienes una mascota?"

"No"

"¿Tienes una comida favorita?"

"Los onigiris y el tomate"

Bufó. De todo lo que ella le preguntaba el jamás le preguntaba algo de vuelta. Ese chico era tan irritante y cortante. Ya quería llegar a su casa, lo bueno es que cruzando ese tramo del bosque llegarían al pueblo vecino de Konoha.

Volvió a intentar a entablar una conversación con el Uchiha.

"¿Qué habilidades tienes? Vi que Naruto tenía esa esfera llamada ransengan, seguro a que tu tienes algo igual de genial."

¿Qué si algo igual de genial? Era mucho mejor que eso.

"El chidori" respondió a secas.

"¿Y eso que es?" ya estaba comenzando a desesperarle esa niña.

"Utilizó la electricidad a base, es una técnica bastante peligrosa… podría usarla contra ti. Como demostración" ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

"Eres malvado, después de todo no te voy a perdonar"

"Me tiene sin cuidado." Le respondió. "De todos modos ya me disculpe contigo, si quieres o no perdonarme, ya es asunto tuyo."

"Eres tan pesado…" pateó una piedra que le dio en la cabeza al Uchiha. Comenzó a reírse.

"Callate." Le dijo en voz baja.

"¡No!" le gritó.

"Guarda silencio."

Ella le iba a responder cuando él la empujó otra vez, derribándola. Gimió de dolor y vio cómo rápidamente unos kunais pasaban por donde ella se encontraba unos momentos y se enterraban en la corteza de un árbol. Sasuke había desaparecido. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

Oh no, era como esas ocasiones, Itachi le había mencionado que había ninjas malos, ladrones, que siempre estaban merodeando fuera de los pueblos, en busca de una oportunidad. Se escuchó un grito a unos metros de ahí y ella se levantó.

Le habían enseñado entre Shisui e Itachi algunas cosas para defenderse en caso de que ellos no estuvieran con ella, buscó entre sus ropas un kunai pero recordó que no tomó ninguno antes de salir de su casa. Miró aquellos que estaban inertes en la corteza del árbol y corrió hacia ellos.

Cuando se hizo de uno sintió un golpe a su lado y cayó al suelo, sintió el jalón de su yukata, desacomodándosela y dejando ver más piel de ella expuesta. Miró a quién le había jalado: tenía un aspecto desagradable, no tenía cabello y la cara la tenía llena de cicatrices.

La arrastró hasta detrás de un árbol, quedando escondidos, sintió las manos de él buscando entre las ropas de ella, tocando su cuerpo. Él sacó una pequeña espada que tenía detrás de su espalda. Pero ella no podía morir, no aceptaba esa idea. Itachi la había mantenido viva todos estos años y no podían irse a la basura por un ladrón.

_Mátalo. Anda, tienes que vengarte por lo que te esta haciendo. __**Itachi **__es el único que puede tocarte de esa manera. _

Vio la espada acercarse a ella. La punta acarició la mejilla de ella, bajándola por el cuello hasta pasarla por las vendas que cubrían su pecho.

_Déjame ayudarte… véngate. Yo puedo acabarlo pronto._

_Podemos hacerlo juntas, Sakura…_

…_chan.._

Se sintió furiosa, quería golpear a ese sujeto y arrancarle las manos. Otra vez sintió ese fuego por dentro y dio un golpe al sujeto, sintiendo como las costillas se quebraban, estrellándolo contra un árbol. La pelirosa se levantó. Jadeaba. Él escupió sangre y la miró.

Vio como la expresión de este tipo pasaba a una de dolor a terror, justamente cuando la vio a los ojos. Pues sus ojos, ya no eran de ese color menta claro. Eran rojos como la sangre. Parecían el fuego mismo.

Ella le pateó y le golpeó, no bastando que ya estuviera inconsciente siguió lastimándolo más, rompiéndole otros huesos, deformándole el rostro.

Y se detuvo al ver al Uchiha parado frente a ella. Mirándola con cierta sorpresa.

_Sasuke._

_Quiero tocarlo._

Dejó el cuerpo inconsciente y caminó hacia el Uchiha.

_Quiero herirlo._

Quedando frente a Sasuke, le miró a los ojos. Él volvió a perderse en ellos. Sintió el terror de una niña en su ser, y el dolor de ésta misma.

_Quiero hacerlo sangrar._

Le abrazó por la cintura. El kunai que estaba escondido en las mangas de su kimono rozó la piel del brazo del moreno, haciéndolo sangrar. Miró con confusión a Sakura.

Paso su blanca y pequeña mano por el duro brazo herido, llevándose la sangre entre sus dedos.

La mirada de ella cambió a una trastornada. Ella apretó su agarré al cuerpo de éste.

"Ayúdame" suplicó, antes de sentir como por dentro había algo que la quemaba.

Y toda su vista se nublo y la dejó a oscuras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Recordó aquel horrible dolor. Esa sensación de quemazón. Su piel ardía y ella lloraba. Ella estaba acostada en una gran lapida gris con varios sellos alrededor._

"_Quiere salir, quiere salir, no la dejes" rogaba llorando la pequeña de 6 años. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, la cara de ella comenzó a llenarse de sellos. Esa cosa se estaba invocando y el pequeño Itachi acompañado de Shisui miraban como el cabello durazno rosado se teñia de rojo._

"_Itachi…" mencionó a su primo algo alarmado. _

_El niño de 12 años había buscado tanto entre secretos y técnicas de su familia. Esta debía de funcionar. Realizó los sellos y Sakura dejó de convulsionar, pero tenía los ojos en blanco. La niña estaba casi desnuda, un pequeño short era lo único que la cubría. Itachi deslizó uno de los kunais en su dedo índice, suficiente para hacerlo sangrar por mucho tiempo y comenzó a escribir en el pecho de esta, dibujó varios círculos con kanjis alrededor, siguió con sus brazos. _

_Y luego hizo otros sellos. La sangre desapareció en la piel de la pequeña, siendo el último el círculo que se encontraba en el pecho de esta._

_El cabello comenzó a volver a la normalidad. Los sellos desaparecieron de la cara de la pelirosa y esta comenzó a respirar tranquilamente._

"_Funcionó…" Shisui susurró. _

_Itachi observó a la niña y le colocó una camisa grande que le cubría hasta las rodillas. La tomó en sus brazos. Ahora solo debía cuidarla. No era un sello duradero y tendría que realizarlo constantemente, hasta que encontrase uno más fuerte._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Él saltaba entre las ramas de los arboles, veloz. No tenía tiempo. Lo había sentido. Había sentido parte del dolor de Sakura y el peligro. Si no llegaba podría ser demasiado tarde. Le había tocado esta misión en equipo, después de haber eliminado a la persona asignada, dándole las instrucciones correctas de que hacer después de esto. Shisui comprendió de inmediato y apresuró al resto, quienes pensaron que se debía para que no los descubrieran.

Se despidió del resto después de haber dado el reporte como capitán del escuadrón, con una calma que no reflejaba su ansiedad y se dirigió al pueblo cercano a Konoha.

Había oscurecido antes de que llegase a Konoha, eran las 2 de la mañana. Shisui le seguía. Antes de que llegaran a la casa Itachi cambió de dirección.

"Pero si ella está…"

"No está ahí. Puedo sentirla dentro del bosque…" le respondió el ANBU.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando ella despertó se encontraba sobre las sabanas de la cama de su Tachi-chan, estaba acobijada. Trató de recordar como es que había llegado ahí, no recordaba mucho, había salido con Naruto, Karin y… SASUKE.

Entonces comenzó a sentir el ardor en su pecho y luego en su cara. Se levantó y se dirigió al espejo, donde confirmó su temor: ella quería salir de nuevo, y había buscado la manera de lograrlo.

Los sellos estaban surgiendo en su cara. Podía sentirla rasgarla por dentro, rascando para poder salir.

No podía permanecer ahí. Podía hacer algo de lo que lloraría por el resto de su vida. Tomó el estuche donde estaba una pequeña daga que se llevó en una bolsa… por si acaso.

Salió de su casa en plena oscuridad y se adentro al bosque, lejos del pueblo. Ella corría para proteger a los demás…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke en vez de llegar a su casa fue con Naruto. Debía de contarle lo que había sucedido con Sakura, así el podría estar tranquilo. Quería escuchar de él que era algo normal en Sakura. Le hizo señas para que se acercara a él. Konohamaru y su equipo se quedaron en la mesa donde estaban cenando.

"Algo le sucedió a Sakura."

El rubio le tomó del cuello.

"¿Qué le paso? Te dije que la cuidaras." Le gritó.

"Nos quisieron robar mientras nos dirigíamos al pueblo." Le narró. "Todo iba bien, derroté a los 2 que se querían pasar de listos pero había un tercero…" A su amigo se le oprimió el pecho. "Cuando llegué con Sakura ella…"

No, no puede estar muerta.

"Ella se encontraba pateando al sujeto sin piedad, con tanta furia… Parecía muerto y ella disfrutarlo."

Naruto abrió la boca intentando asimilar. ¿La dulce Sakura-chan pateando a un ladrón y disfrutar de ello?

"Ella se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, entonces, se acercó a mi…" omitió el que lo había cortado y la parte de la sangre "me miró y luego se desmalló. Después de eso temblaba mucho. La lleve a su casa y estuve con ella hasta que la miré tranquila." Entonces miró a su amigo. "Ella… parecía un poco enferma pues estaba pálida, ¿hace eso normalmente?"

"No… Eso no es normal. Nunca la había visto así…. ¡Cómo se te ocurrió dejarla sola, imbécil!" él salió del local, no importando el despedirse de sus amigos.

"Me pareció correcto informarte lo que sucedía, ya que ella es importante para ti, no al revés, retrasado." Le siguió el de cabellos oscuros.

Recorrieron el bosque en tan pocos minutos y atravesaron el pueblo hasta llegar a la casa de Sakura, para encontrarla vacía. Las sabanas donde Sasuke indicó que la había dejado estaban desacomodadas.

El muchacho se tranquilizó. Sakura estaba bien, tenía a su novio que siempre la cuidaba. Si ella no estaba ahí es por que alguien ya había acudido antes a ella.

"Esperaré aquí. Quiero saber que está bien viniendo de ella"

Sasuke, extrañamente quiso quedarse con él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no lo soportaba más, el dolor comenzaba a consumir su cuerpo. Ella exigía libertad y ella estaba a punto de dársela para dejar de sentir. Sudaba. El kimono que le habían regalado se adhería a sus brazos y pecho. Se recargó contra la corteza de un árbol.

Observó sus manos que tenían unos círculos y dibujados en las palmas. El sello de Itachi, el más efectivo de todos y estaba falleciendo.

Eso quería decir que… ¿murió? Recordó que él le había dicho que cuando el faltase el sello se iba a desvanecer. Lloró desesperada, ya no había nadie que la protegiera. Comenzó a temblar. Ella estaba cerca, los árboles crujían anunciando su llegada.

"Ya no puedo. Ya no puedo Tachi-chan." Sacó de su bolsillo la daga. Miró la luna, queriendo grabarla. "Perdón." Y dirigió la daga con velocidad a su estomago.

Una mano la detuvo a unos milímetros de perforarse. Miró los guantes azules y la armadura blanca. La mascara de comadreja.

Y por primera vez, pronunció su nombre:

"Itachi…"

Él estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Le sonrió y dentro de ella explotó algo. Su cabello fue como el fuego, sus ojos menta comenzaron a brillar en la oscuridad y su piel a quemarle.

* * *

**Notas:** Espero disfrutaran del capitulo, resultó más largo de lo planeado, pero todo lo que paso era escencial. No, con esto la historia no se va a acabar pronto. Apenas es el comienzo. Próximo capitulo, no se preocupen si no hubi ItaSaku, en el próximo se va a compensar.

Siento mucho el no actualizar, pero me había quedado sin inspiración. Tenía la idea pero no podía. Se me hace muy dificil el escribir, antes no me pasaba. ¿Saben cuanto me tardé en escribir esto? más de 8 horas, y son poquitas paginas. Espero les allá durado más de 10 minutos en leer... y si encontraron faltas me dicen, para corregirlas. Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Aprendiendo

**Notita especial:  
**He dibujado un fan art sobre como es Sakura en este fanfiction. Esta en mi perfil, solo van a tener que separar los espacios. Agradezco los reviews. Muchas gracias, son bien recibidos.  
**Advertencia:  
**Una escenita de pasión leve ;)**  
**

* * *

**4**

El cabello de ella se mecía por la cantidad de chakra expulsada que rodeaba su delgado cuerpo. Parecían flamas que bailaban, brillantes y rojas, la piel blanca de la chica emitía vapor y sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

Esa pequeña sección del bosque sofocaba, había comenzado a hacer mucho calor y los 2 ANBU que se encontraban frente a ella comenzaron a sentir su piel calentarse. Respiraban con dificultad atreves de la mascara. Eran como esos climas tan ardientes de Suna. El agua del río se veía evaporar.

Uchiha Itachi ya había visto en 2 ocasiones esa parte de Sakura, sabía muy bien que era lo que iba a pasar. Shisui solamente la vio una vez así junto con su primo y esa ocasión fue hace 10 años.

Tenían suerte aún, les iba a ser fácil calmarla ya que la expulsión era la primera fase de la llegada de aquella creatura que habitaba dentro de la pelirosa, apenas estaba tomando el control de la chica.

_Anda Sakura, ¿qué esperas? _

_Te he dicho siempre que confíes en mí. _

_Si me dejas, sabes que puedo hacerte fuerte._

_Encontraremos la manera de regresar a casa. Juntas. Dónde pertenecemos._

_Donde deberías de estar._

Realmente ella deseaba regresar a casa, pero era indeseada y si regresaba lo más seguro es que moriría.

_No habrá necesidad de que tú mueras. Ya sabes, ojo por ojo y diente por diente._

Dentro de ella se escuchó una risita escalofriante y esto la alarmó, sintió unas manos calientes acariciarle el rostro, tapándole los ojos. Vio varios sujetos acercándole, con varias armas, dispuesta a hacerle daño, sintió los golpes y se escuchó a ella rogar por que pararan.

Lo único que quería era huir, no sentir dolor. Entonces el mecanismo de defensa se activó y olvidó la presencia de los Uchihas. Los árboles se prendieron y con rapidez Itachi realizó los símbolos para controlar el agua del río y sumergió a los arboles en llamas, llevándose a Sakura en el proceso, quién fue arrastrada lejos e impactada contra el tronco del árbol más grande.

Shisui corrió al otro extremo, para encerrar a Sakura en caso de que quisiera escapar. La jovencita se recuperó rápidamente y buscó a los sujetos. Con gran agilidad y esquivando a Shisui, se hizo del control de las piedritas que yacían en el piso, convirtiéndolas en proyectiles que se dirigieron a una velocidad que igualó a la del Uchiha, lastimándole uno de los brazos. Activó el Sharingan y predicó su próximo golpe, esquivándola, pero ella no tenía planes de luchar contra él y vio esto como una oportunidad de escaparse. Giró y pateó en las piernas a Shisui, una de ellas crujió por dentro y éste se impactó contra el suelo. Ella le sonrió y corrió.

Sabía que Uchiha Itachi estaría cerca, esta vez no podía fallar, tendría que derrotarlo. Las alas de un cuervo rozaron su rostro y el ANBU apareció frente a ella, con la expresión calmada. Antes de que él la tocara de nuevo ella le lanzó una bola de fuego por la boca, el sujeto calcinándose por las ardientes llamas. Sonrió.

Itachi apareció cerca con la mascara chamuscada y lanzó varios Kunais, unos golpeándose con otros, enterrándose en los árboles que estaban alrededor de la chica. Las dagas tenían un papel que se activó en cuanto tocó la corteza, y brillaron. Varias cadenas sujetaron el cuerpo de Sakura, dejándola inmóvil.

"¡Suéltame, suéltame!" rugió ella. En las piernas de ella se dibujaron otros sellos, al igual que en los brazos. "¡He dicho que me sueltes bastardo!" su voz se hacía más grave, las cadenas se sacudían en la desesperación de Sakura quien las halaba bruscamente.

Un golpe en su cuello le nubló la vista, dejándola inconsciente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La luna llena iluminaba los cuerpos que se dirigían a lo más profundo del bosque, cerca del territorio Uchiha. Shisui caminaba con dificultad e Itachi llevaba en brazos a Sakura. Se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a una cueva. Shisui realizó algunos sellos y después de poner una barrera entraron, caminando hasta toparse con la pared rocosa. Itachi pasó su mano por la textura rugosa y esta se abrió. Prendieron una de las antorchas de la pared y se iluminó un pasillo subterráneo.

Ambos bajaron e iluminaron la habitación con otra antorcha. El símbolo Uchiha estaba dibujado en una de las paredes, abajo una puerta con varios adornos y ornamentales tallados en piedra. Entraron a una casa tradicional de 2 pisos, con los muebles en su lugar y amplia. El piso de madera no estaba limpio, al igual que el resto de la casa donde había telarañas y polvo por muchas partes. No se quitaron las sandalias y atravesaron la puerta que estaba al fondo.

La habitación era espaciosa, en el centro había una lapida donde colocó el cuerpo inerte de la chica, ató los pies de ella en el borde con una de las cadenas especiales y antes de atarle las manos, deshizo el obi y le retiró la yukata, dejándola en unos pequeños shorts y pecho vendado. Una vez que hizo esto las ató. Shisui se movió incomodo por la situación y se volteó cuando vio que Itachi cortaba las vendas con un kunai.

Jamás había visto a la Sakura desarrollada, la última vez que la vio fue cuando él ayudó a su primo a realizar los sellos del ritual para sellarla y ella era una niña, al igual que él. La segunda vez que Itachi la selló, ella tenía 9 años y el pródigio del clan lo había hecho sólo y se suponía que ese sello debía de ser duradero, cómo el del Kyuubi… Al parecer sus técnicas para sellar no eran tan efectivas como la del clan Uzumaki, clan que había desaparecido hace muchos años.

Itachi miraba el rostro lleno de tierra y manchas de la pelirosa. Llevó una de sus manos y se llevó parte del polvo. Su rostro igual de suave. Seguía siendo ella. Por un momento pensó que esto se saldría de sus manos y Sakura dejaría de existir.

"¿Qué harás?" le preguntó Shisui, se limpió su ancha nariz con la mano, viendo la espalda de Itachi, esperando indicaciones.

"Voy a realizar otro ritual para sellarla." Le respondió. Nadie dijo nada, Itachi simplemente miraba la figura dormida de la pequeña chica que se dedicó a proteger durante años. Se le seguía mirando indefensa.

"¿Realizaras el mismo que utilizaste la ultima vez? Pero si ha fallado."

"No del todo. Simplemente se agrietó. Puedo repararlo y reforzarlo. Colocaré otro encima del mismo para evitar un nuevo escape."

Sakura abrió los ojos. Giró su rostro lentamente y observó a los 2 hombres con cierto rencor. En su piel facial aparecieron varios signos.

"_Uchiha Itachi_," pronunció el nombre del prodigio en una voz tan fría. "_No importa cuanto me selles, siempre encontraré la manera de salir…" _las cadenas que la sostenían comenzaron a vibrar.

"¡Tachi-chan!" le gritó en su voz de niña. "Ayúdame, me duele." Gimoteó, retorciéndose, una lágrima se escapó y los ojos de ella se pusieron en blanco. Las muñecas se le lastimaron de tanto halar las cadenas.

El llamado abrió uno de sus pergaminos y aparecieron unos tubos de metal que colocó en los extremos de la lapida. Tomó una de las dagas y abrió la palma, la sangre fluyendo rápidamente, deslizándose por sus dedos, que habían iniciado en la frente de la Haruno. Repitió algunos símbolos utilizados en el anterior ritual y agregó otros nuevos, recorriendo su cuello, llegando a su pecho en donde apareció el sello anterior al reconocer la sangre de su creador. Ella ponía resistencia, la piel se le erizó.

Al sello le faltaba una parte, la cual realizó de nuevo. Bajó por el abdomen de la chica en donde se detuvo y regresó al centró, para dibujar una línea que uniría los símbolos en los brazos de ella.

Respiró hondo y realizó sellos con sus manos, los tubos brillaron y las líneas en el cuerpo de Sakura se deslizaron, viajando por cada parte de ella llegando a su pecho, donde se dibujó lo que parecía una gran flor, que brilló por unos momentos y desapareció llevándose a la Sakura asustada, dejándola tranquila y dormida. Los cabellos rojos fueron remplazados por el color durazno rosado y éste quedo más largo de lo normal. Le había crecido bastante en la transformación.

El siguiente sello que haría sería el más difícil. Dibujó sobre el pecho de la chica varias circunferencias, una dentro de otra, en cada una un círculo en miniatura con una flamita en un extremo. Al centro una estrella y alrededor varios kanjis. En cuanto terminó colocó su mano en la mándala, cerró los ojos y realizó los sellos con su mano libre. Se vio la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de Itachi, apretaba los labios y los círculos giraban. Colocó la mano con la que activó el sello sobre la otra y luego las movió, pasándolas por los hombros desnudos de la pelirosa. La chica se sentó en la lapida, con los ojos cerrados, dejando su espalda disponible a Itachi. Él poso ambas manos en la espalda y se quedaron ahí un rato. Cuando las retiró se pudo visualizar una mándala que tenía bastante similitud con las formas del Sharingan, alrededor de esta varios detalles, esta se redujo a unas simples líneas, que se quedaron de un color más oscuro que el de la piel de la chica. El joven la recostó con delicadeza cobijándola con las telas de la yukata.

El Uchiha miró borroso, las piernas le flaquearon y no le quedo de otra mas que apoyarse en la lapida. Tenía la respiración agitada y se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, con los ojos cerrados, buscando la manera de no colapsar.

Shisui se colocó su mano en el hombro de éste.

"Estoy bien." Le dijo. "Mi amigo, te pediré esta vez que cuides de nosotros."

Asintió, era normal que después de haber utilizado gran parte de su chakra este quedara exhausto. Itachi cargó a Sakura y salió de aquel salón, seguido de Shisui. Subió las escaleras y entró a una de las habitaciones, esta tenía 2 futones. Dejó a la pelirosa en uno y él se fue al otro, quedando inconsciente en cuanto tocó la almohada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ella soñaba que corría en un bosque, pero no estaba asustada como las veces anteriores, ella tenía una sonrisa. Tenía un vestido color jade que se mecía cuando ella se movía, su cabello corto brincando con cada trote, y un collar con una piedrita.

Sonrió satisfecha cuando lo encontró detrás de una roca.

"¡Gané!" exclamó con felicidad. "Te encontré." y le abrazó la pierna. Él era bastante alto para sus 11 años, aparentando más edad.

"Bien hecho." Le paso la mano por la cabeza. El rostro de Sakura redondo, con las mejillas rosas y los ojos grandes. Sus pequeñas manos apartaron las de él.

"Ahora te toca encontrarme." Y ella corrió, perdiéndose en el bosque.

Él la observó a lo lejos, girando por la esquina de un árbol. Desde luego había adquirido cierta confianza con él después de 2 meses de que la había encontrado, siendo él el único con el que podía sentirse tranquila. Este día ella accedió el jugar con él, después de tantas veces que él intentó convencerla de salir.

Ella observaba en donde esconderse, debía de ser el mejor escondite, así le ganaría a Tachi-chan. Vio un árbol perfecto a lo lejos, no le sería difícil treparlo. Cuando llegó, subió con cierta dificultad y cuando pensó que lo había logrado su collar se atoró en una de las ramas. Ella lo haló y la piedra salió botando. Asustada por perder ese objeto, bajó y corrió hacia donde había visto perderse: detrás de unos arbustos.

Resbaló cuando su pie pensó que iba a tocar piso firme, pero estaba inclinado y ella se deslizó con rapidez, sus manos intentando agarrarse de las rocas sin éxito. Entonces gritó.

"¡TACHI-CHAN!" Un gritó asustado le siguió luego, las rodillas raspándole, hasta que llegó al borde donde por suerte pudo sostenerse con una gran rama que salía de la tierra, pero sus manos eran pequeñas y no podrían mantener su peso por bastante tiempo. Miró hacia abajo y soltó otro grito. Sí caía se iba a morir, estaba entre 2 paredes rocosas con un metro de separación.

Cuando él escuchó el primer gritó salió corriendo. Su piel se tensó cuando escuchó el desgarrador grito de la pequeña, condujo su chakra a sus pies para aumentar su velocidad, llegando hasta el árbol en donde unos instantes estaba la peli rosa. Escuchó el otro grito y entonces él atravesó los arbustos, corriendo hacia abajo, manteniendo el equilibrio y cuidado de no resbalar, visualizó al borde la cabellera rosada de ella por un instante y luego desaparecer. Se impulsó y dio un brinco, seguido de varios al golpear contra las paredes, agarrando velocidad para alcanzar a la pequeña figura brillante que caía.

En cuanto la tomó en sus brazos, las manos de Sakura apretaron la vestimenta del Uchiha, quemándola, él sintió el ardor en su piel y se impulsó hacía arriba, llegando al borde, sosteniéndose con chakra.

"Sakura, para." La niña seguía aferrada y con los ojos cerrados, no percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo. Él volvió a llamarle, con la voz calmada y de niño, queriendo imitar la de un adulto. "Sakura, ya estamos bien."

Ella abrió los ojos y entonces su piel dejó de arder.

"Tachi-chan…" susurró, apretó sus labios y miró hacia abajo.

Él no dijo nada en todo el transcurso, hasta que llegaron a tierra firme la bajó y entonces ella miró la piel del pecho de este, donde hacía falta un pedazo de ropa, roja y sangrando.

Miró sus manos y entonces las apretó.

"Perdóname." Dijo en bajito, agachando la cabeza, aguantándose las ganas de llorar, por su culpa siempre salían las cosas mal.

Él abrió su bolsa que tenía en las caderas y de ahí extrajo un ungüento que se aplicó. La herida dejó de sangrar, pero la piel seguía lastimada. Tendría que ir con su madre para que le curase correctamente.

Entonces al no recibir respuesta de él ella comenzó a sollozar.

"De verdad lo siento…" hipó y un moco se le deslizó por los labios.

"No, yo tuve la culpa, debí de escoger un lugar más seguro para jugar." Dijo y tomó a Sakura de la mano. "Deja de llorar. Me haces sentir mal." Era cierto, no le gustaba ver llorar a la niña, ni a su hermano, sentía que se le oprimía el pecho.

Recordó la vez que Sasuke se lastimó cuando era más pequeño y las lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento que él no podía controlar. Él prometió protegerlo y le frustraba el no poder cumplirlo. Había sido algo tan sencillo por hacer pero había fallado.

La niña se aguantó las lagrimas pero seguía hipando, ella tratando de controlar el llanto que luchaba por salir.

Ella no quería hacer daño pero lastimaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos, estaba casi a oscuras salvo por la pequeña luz que salía de una vela. Con esta se distinguían los bordes de algunas figuras como un mueble y un cuadro que reconoció al instante, pertenecían a aquel lugar donde solamente despertaba cuando se descontrolaba. Giró hacia la izquierda y se encontró a Itachi, quién dormía sobre un futón.

Le tembló el labio, lo había vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?

Se levantó con cierta dificultad, las piernas las tenía entumidas y tardó un poco en acostumbrarse. ¿Cuánto se había quedado dormida esta vez? Caminó hacia Itachi quien dormía boca arriba, con el cuerpo extendido y con los brazos sobre la cobija que lo cubría, los cabellos esparcidos en la almohada y el rostro expresando tranquilidad. Sus largas pestañas oscuras acariciaban sus mejillas, ocultando parte de sus notorias ojeras.

Se inclinó y le acarició el rostro. Él siempre hacia mucho por ella y se arriesgaba demasiado. Ella era mala y un buen hombre como él no debía de cuidarla. Por más que quisiera siempre terminaba lastimándolo. Miró la mano vendada de Itachi.

_Mala._

Lo había lastimado otra vez.

Se acostó a un lado de él, sobre las cobijas y se acurrucó en el cuello de este.

"Tachi-chan…" le susurró. "Perdóname"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado 2 días desde que desapareció Sakura. Naruto había esperado todo el día en casa de la pelirosa. Sasuke se había retirado al medio día y regresado con Karin en la noche, informándole a Naruto que tenían una misión dentro de 2 días.

Esperaron pero no hubo señal de la niña.

"Ella esta bien" Intentó en convencer la de cabellos rojos. "Ya verás Naruto, seguro que regresa. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizás su novio se la llevó de viaje? Quizás Sasuke exageró todo…"

Pero el Uchiha sabía muy bien que es lo que había visto, tampoco le contó el resto a Naruto. Algo le decía que esa niña no era normal y que ocultaba algo grande.

Los 3 salieron de la casa de la chica para prepararse para la misión. El de cabellos oscuros se prometió registrar la casa de la chica en cuanto regresasen de aquel viaje.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando él despertó sintió un bulto a su lado. Reconoció el olor enseguida y volteó. Ella le observaba con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Tachi-chan." Ella se levantó de la cama, vestía la yukata sucia pero la piel de esta y cabello estaban limpios.

"Buenos días…" musitó con voz ronca, se sentó un poco encorvado.

Sakura le trajo un vaso con agua. Él lo acepto y se lo bebió todo.

"Que bueno que despiertas. Shisui-kun tenía razón." Tomó el vaso y lo dejó en el mueble.

"¿Cuántos días dormí?" preguntó al ponerse de pie, las ropas arrugadas. Estiró las piernas y brazos.

"2 días." le respondió la chica.

Él asintió y salió de la habitación, ella le siguió.

"Shisui-kun trajo agua y comida. Te preparé el baño. Anda, en lo que te preparo algo de comer." Le empujó hasta el cuarto de aseo.

"Gracias." Y entró, cerrando la puerta antes de que ella cambiara de parecer y también lo acompañara.

Sakura se dirigió a la cocina. Era pequeña, con un comedor para 2 personas. Colocó las verduras que ya había cortado en pequeños trozos y había dejado hervir, combinándolas con el arroz que ya había esponjado. Preparó la salsa dulce que lo acompañaría y esperó hasta que el sabor fuera de su agrado.

Itachi entró a la cocina 15 minutos después, con el cabello húmedo y la piel fresca. Se acercó a Sakura quién en esos momentos probaba la salsa, ella le acercó la pequeña cuchara con una pequeña porción y él probó.

"No esta mal." Le dio un cumplido. Ella sonrió.

Sirvió en platos cuadrados que colocó en la mesa, Itachi sirviendo el té que Sakura había preparado.

Ambos comieron en silencio, ella mirándole con atención, parecía pensar en algo. Él sabía que no había necesidad de preguntarle ya que ella tomaría la iniciativa, se miraba que no tardaba en soltar lo que le quería comentar o preguntar.

Pero se equivocó, la chica no pronunció palabra alguna, entonces debería de ser algo diferente por que ella no era así, siempre se la pasaba hablando. A lo mejor sentía culpa por el sello roto. Suspiró y dejó los palillos sobre el plato en cuanto terminó de comer.

"No estoy enojado contigo…" le dijo y le miró a los ojos.

"Lo sé…" le respondió con una sonrisa. "Lo vi en tus ojos en cuanto despertaste."

¿Entonces por que estaba tan calladita?

"Pero yo no puedo perdonarme." Continuó.

"No es tu culpa…" la justificó. Ella negó.

"Lo es. Yo se lo permití…" no se dijeron nada y ella recogió los cubiertos. Se dispuso a limpiarlos con cierta brusquedad, hasta que rompió un plato. Regresó al cuarto donde habían dormido.

Ella era mala. No quería lastimar a Itachi pero quería que la protegiera y la ayudase siempre. Ayudarla significaba ponerlo en peligro.

Sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre su hombro, obligándola a girar para encararlo. Él le miraba serio.

"No es tu culpa." Volvió a repetir firme. "Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y si estas pensando que me pones en peligro…" le sonrió sutilmente. "Hago cosas más peligrosas todos los días. Arriesgo mi vida en cada misión que realizó." Tomó ambas manos de ella, pequeñas y frágiles. Le recordaron a su hermano, cuando era un niño. "Quiero protegerte…"

Él quería proteger a todos, de eso estaba seguro, por eso se arriesgaba todos los días, pero había algo que ella sabía que muchos ignoraban. Itachi odiaba pelear, aun así se forzaba y hacía lo contrario para mantener el bien de otros.

Por eso ella lo admiraba, él era el más importante de todos.

Por eso le quería demasiado.

"Te quiero." Le dijo en quedito. Él no demostró la sorpresa que le causaron esas palabras, tampoco lo demostró cuando ella se acercó al rostro de él de puntitas y le besó la mejilla, acariciando la piel clara con su pequeña nariz.

Sakura lo recargó contra la pared, imitando la escena que había presenciado en aquel callejón. Eso le causaba una sensación extraña en el estomago. Una sensación agradable que quería continuar. Itachi sintió un escalofrió cuando las manos de ella pasaron por debajo de su camiseta negra, recorriendo con lentitud desde su trabajado abdomen, pasando por sus costados y quedándose en la espalda, acariciándole. Lo presionó a ella con fuerza y le besó el cuello. Él olía bien y le gustaba. Ahora ella quería saber que se sentía si Itachi le besará el cuello y posará sus manos por su cuerpo.

Él entonces la apartó un poco y le miró.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó simplemente, confundido por la acción de la chica.

"Te estoy queriendo." Respondió simplemente. "Te quiero… y por eso lo hago." Volvió a acercarse a él y besarle esta vez cerca de los labios.

¿Dónde había aprendido eso?

Miró los ojos suplicantes de ella.

"Por favor…" le susurró. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo? Ella volvió a insistir, quería que él hiciera lo mismo. Recorrió la espalda de Itachi, sus dedos acariciando los bordes, tocando las cicatrices que había ganado con el tiempo por descuidos, algunas por ella.

A él le gustaba lo que ella hacía.

"Tachi…" le llamó, como aquellas veces que le pedía algo. Ella le dijo que lo hacía por que le quería, ¿entonces quizás ella esperaba que la quisiera de vuelta? Él sabía que la quería mucho. La chica le besó la oreja, entonces él ya no pudo más y le tomó del rostro. Unió sus labios con los de Sakura y ella inhaló sorprendida. No sabía que hacer y observaba a Itachi, él había cerrado los ojos, entonces hizo lo mismo. Sus labios carnosos torpemente siguieron los del Uchiha, quién se movía con delicadeza.

Sentía su corazón latir tan rápido, su respiración acelerarse y las mejillas ardientes. Y quería más, quería seguir uniendo sus labios con los de Itachi. Le encantaba la sensación. Él pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sakura.

Había querido hacer esto por tanto tiempo, quería saber como se sentían. Eran suaves, como él imaginó. Introdujo su lengua a la pequeña cavidad de la chica en cuanto ella soltó un pequeño gemido que lo motivó a seguir. La cargó y la recostó en el futón. Siguió besándola mientras le abría la Yukata. Dejó expuesto el pecho y abdomen desnudo.

Besó la barbilla de la pelirosa, siguiendo un camino de besos que le depositaba en el cuello. Recorrió los hombros suaves y pecosos. Olía tan bien y llegó a los senos, eran pequeños y redondos, pero siempre le habían gustado, hoy era la primera vez que los tocaría de esa manera. Acarició con la punta de la nariz el pequeño pezón erecto y ella soltó un suspiro, entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro del chico, empujándolo hacia ella.

"Itachi…" gimió su nombre en bajito cuando él pasó la lengua por la aureola, jugando con el botón y acariciando el otro seno con su mano derecha. Sentía calor en su abdomen. Sentía mucho calor abajo. "Mmm…" se quejó cuando él mordió suavemente.

Él se sentó y la colocó sobre sus piernas. Le quitó la Yukata. Siguió besando los senos y acarició la espalda de ella, mientras ella hundía sus dedos en los cabellos negros, despeinándole. La cantidad de sensaciones agradables que le causaba el que él estuviese tocándola de esa manera se acumularon y se arqueó cuando sintió algo tan placentero por su abdomen bajo, soltando un gemido de satisfacción.

Se abrazó de Itachi. Respiraba tan agitadamente, su cara completamente roja.

Se escuchó el ruido de un objeto metálico caer. Ella volteó asustada hacia la puerta que había estado abierta todo el tiempo e Itachi se separó de ella, tapándola con el futón. En el marco estaba Shisui con la boca abierta, no creyéndose lo que había presenciado.

Quería pronunciar algo pero no le salían las palabras e Itachi se ruborizó.

"L-Lo siento," fue lo primero que logró salir de Shisui. "No quería interrumpirlos." Y se dio la vuelta, olvidando la armadura de su brazo en el suelo.

Itachi volvió en si, volteó hacia la cabeza que salía de las cobijas, miró los ojos inocentes de Sakura que no comprendían la situación y entonces sintió culpa. Había arruinado todo. Se aprovechó de ella, le robó inocencia. Se sintió mal, completamente como un pervertido. Ella se destapó y se acercó a él.

"Perdóname Sakura." Su disculpa salió como un quejido, no se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos cuando le volvió a colocar la ropa en su lugar.

Ella no comprendió, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. ¿Perdonarlo por qué?

Él salió de la habitación, con la armadura de Shisui antes de que ella pudiese pedirle explicaciones.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya lo estaba esperando cuando él salió de la casa con los brazos cruzados y expresión furiosa. Tomó su armadura del brazo cuando Itachi se la extendió y se la colocó apretando las hebillas.

"¿Pero que rayos crees que hacías?" le reclamó. Le tomó unos segundos pero lo hizo, golpeó a Itachi en el rostro con tanta fuerza que le rompió el labio. Estaba furioso. No le respondieron. "No puedes jugar con ella de esa manera."

"No estaba jugando con ella." Se limpió la sangre que resbaló por mentón.

"No te puedes involucrar así."

"Ya estoy demasiado involucrado." Le respondió.

"Pero no de esa manera. Eres el próximo heredero del clan. Nadie va a aceptar a una chica que no es Uchiha." Casi le grita. "No se puede. Imagina que ustedes llegaran lejos y cuando debas de elegir prometida tengas que dejar a Sakura por que ya no puedes seguir. La destrozarías…"

¿Pero como mierdas Shisui pensaba que él podría dejar a Sakura? Jamás la dejaría, él encontraría manera. Ella era la única mujer que lo conocía más que los demás, la única que no le exigió dejar su niñez, la única que no esperaba a que él cumpliera todas las órdenes, todas las expectativas.

Entonces Shisui comprendió en la mirada del Uchiha que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

"Se enterarían." Intervino. "Nos expulsarían a los 2 por ocultarla. Sabemos que ella es un peligro para todos."

Itachi se tenso, lo que más odiaba era cuando Shisui se expresaba así de ella.

"Ella no tiene la culpa. Ella no es un peligro." Dijo entre dientes.

"Pero la maldita cosa que tiene dentro sí." Le gritó. "Ya hemos hecho demasiado por ella. Ya he hecho demasiado por ti. Siempre te he cubierto de las preguntas, de tus desapariciones. He ocultado la existencia de ese demonio. Quiero a Sakura pero ella no debe depender sólo de nosotros. Deja que ella conozca, que se enamoré de otra persona, al igual que tú, por el bien de ambos." Se acercó a él y le poso una mano sobre hombro. "Debes dejar esos sentimientos."

"No la puedo dejar." Le respondió firme Itachi. Se imaginó las manos de otra persona sobre las de ella. No aceptaba esa escena, porque su lugar era con ella. "Ella me necesita. Si tú ya no quieres seguir con esto, puedes retirarte, agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotros."

Shisui le miró con tristeza. Era un prisionero de la niña que protegían. Negó con la cabeza.

"No los voy a dejar." No dejaría a su primo y mejor amigo con toda la carga. Le entristecía que tarde o temprano Itachi sufriría y Sakura también. El destino de ellos no era estar juntos.

Sakura nunca podría ser una Uchiha.

Por que no estaba en su sangre e Itachi no siempre iba a poder controlar la creatura que estaba sellada dentro de la chica. Aunque el próximo heredero al clan estuviese buscando la manera de liberar a la niña que quería, al final Sakura iba a morir, era inevitable.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había pasado una semana desde que dejaron Konoha para realizar la misión que les costó casi la vida de Karin. Naruto estaba tan distraído que en ese momento Karin lo protegió y terminó con una herida fatal. De no haber sido por una ninja medico de Suna ella hubiera muerto. Sasuke y Kakashi se encargaron del resto de la misión y Naruto se dedicó a cuidar a la peliroja.

Dieron de alta a Karin 2 días después. Salieron de Suna, el rubio llevándola en la espalda y con 2 ninjas que el Kazekage les asignó de guardaespaldas regresaron a Konoha, donde Kakashi se ofreció a reportar la misión para que sus alumnos llevaran a Karin a su casa y así ella pudiera seguir descansando y recuperarse.

"Naruto apúrate, que quiero ir al baño" le dijo Karin un poco molesta.

"No me apures. Si tantas prisas tienes de llegar a tu casa, puedes ir tú solita. Ya no queda tan lejos." Recibió un jalón de pelos en respuesta. "Ouch, ouch, esta bien, esta bien, ya acelero el paso… ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto cuando vio a Sasuke alejarse de ellos y seguir otra dirección.

"Tengo que hacer unas cosas. Luego te veo." Dicho esto desapareció en la esquina.

No le iba a decir que iba a la casa de Sakura. Cuanto antes y sin Naruto mejor, así podría revisar la casa sin que el chico rubio se lo impidiera como la vez pasada.

Cuando llegó a la casa se dirigió a la puerta que habían dejado abierta pero cuando trato de abrirla el seguro estaba puesto.

Entonces ella ya había regresado. Tocó la puerta varias veces y esperó a que le abriesen. No hubo respuesta así que volvió a intentarlo. Al esperar 5 minutos se asomó por las rendijas de la ventana de la cocina para ver si podía abrir el seguro de esta y así entrar. Tardó unos minutos en poder abrirla.

Se sentía un ladrón al entrar.

Buscó primero en el cuarto que la había dejado aquella tarde. Era un cuarto casi vacío, con unos muebles simples y solamente un cuadro de un cielo con varias aves. Había un armario que fue el primero que registró. Había un cambio de ropa de varón, pero nada importante. En otro mueble unos cuantos shurikens y kunais, el resto del cuarto libros ficticios y algunos de técnicas.

Salió de este y entró al que al parecer era de Sakura, había un gran espejo de vestir, una cama hecha y las fundas rojas con puntos blancos. Un gran conejo blanco de peluche en una esquina, los muebles grandes. En el centro una mesa que tenía una pata rota. Buscó en los muebles. Dentro había ropa y accesorios.

Fue en el último cajón de un mueble viejo donde encontró algo de interés entre tantos juguetes viejos una libreta empolvada, con la pasta golpeada y herida. La abrió, eran hojas para dibujar pues no tenían líneas, pero ella había escrito con letra temblorosa en la primera hoja: "Sakura"

La siguiente tenía un dibujo de lo que parecía un sol, estaba ella pues se había pintado el cabello de ese extraño color durazno rosado, y a un lado de ella, tomándole de la mano, una chica de cabellos rojos.

Con dificultad logró entender entre los garabatos y la poca coherencia de las palabras lo que estaba escrito debajo de ellas. "Ella es mi amiga." Las primeras páginas se veían alegres, luego se topó una donde Sakura se dibujó a un lado de un conejo muerto. "No fue mi intención." Decía el comienzo del escrito. "Pero lo maté. No quise hacerlo. Estoy triste, no sé como puedo revertir eso."

Los siguientes dibujos tenían menos sentido, eran más rayones que cosas definidas, y palabras como "quema, fuego, muerte."

Llegó a una página de las de en medio en donde ella volvió a dibujar con tranquilidad, un dibujo detallado pero infantil donde se dibujaba a ella tomada de la mano de una chica de cabello negro y largo.

No decía nada, pero la gran sonrisa que se dibujó lo explicaba el mensaje que quería transmitir.

Se guardó el cuaderno en su bolsillo de herramientas y salió de la casa, cerrando la ventana con cuidado, como si él no hubiese estado ahí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entró al local donde vendían postres, los que más le gustaban. Tachi-chan le había dado bastantes monedas para comprarse lo que ella quisiera mientras lo esperaba. Observó en el aparador varias rebanadas de pastel que se le antojaron, haciéndole agua en el paladar. Del otro lado había yogurt con fruta. No sabía por que decidirse.

Al final salió de la tienda con un pastelito redondo, era una porción suficiente para ella decorado con frutas y poco betún. Se dirigió cerca del puente donde le había dicho Itachi que la esperase. Se sentó en el borde y se entretuvo con los peces que pasaban rápidamente mientras comía de su postre.

No podía evitar estar un poco triste. Desde que habían regresado su Tachi-chan venía todos los días por ella y la llevaba al centro de Konoha, la hacía esperar unas horas mientras él atendía algunos asuntos de su clan, como le había contado y después de pasar un rato con él la llevaba a su casa en el pueblito cercano a Konoha y dormía con ella. Esto seguramente debía de alegrarle, pues él estaba pasando más tiempo con ella de lo que usualmente pasaba, pero sus motivos eran otros.

En cuanto ella trataba de quererle como aquella vez, él se disculpaba y le decía que no. No lograba entender por que la miraba con tristeza y solamente la abrazaba hasta dormir.

Su Tachi-chan estaba sufriendo demasiado y ella no sabía que hacer. Seguramente parte de su sufrimiento era por ella. Alguien siempre sufría cuando estaban con ella, pero sabía que también la otra parte era por su clan. Cosas de aquel clan que todavía no le explicaban con detalle. Simplemente sabía que Itachi era importante y que era requerido muchas veces, como ahora.

"¿Sakura?" la voz era masculina. Volteó a quién se encontraba en el extremo del puente.

Era el muchacho pálido y de ojos negros que le caía mal. Ese Sasuke.

Se volteó indignada y siguió comiendo su pastel, como si él no existiera.

El Uchiha se acercó a ella y recargó su peso en sus codos sobre el borde del puente.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó esta con enfado.

"¿Dónde estabas?" soltó la pregunta.

"Eso no te importa, tonto." Otra cucharada con un trozo de fruta a su boca.

Bueno, era verdad. ¿Por qué le importaba? No se conocían más que por unas horas. Podía dejarla y seguir con su camino, pero ella le había dejado una impresión grande que no podía olvidar. Cómo no le respondió ella volteó a verle.

Y él le vio a los ojos. Se sintió jalado por ellos, llevándolo a la oscuridad. No veía nada pero podía escuchar los llantos de una niña. Sintió sufrimiento.

Le tocaron el hombro y parpadeó.

Otra vez luz y la cara de Sakura. Se vio reflejado en los ojos mentas de ella.

¿Qué había sido eso?

"¿Me vas a seguir viendo con tu cara de tonto?" ella giró su cuerpo y bajó del puente. Erguida ella le llegaba a los hombros.

"¿Dónde estabas?" volvió a preguntar este.

Que insistente.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Naruto está muy preocupado por ti." Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

"Él sabe que a veces salgo con Tachi-chan." Le dijo triste. "Lo siento, debí de haber dejado una nota…" comenzó a jugar con sus pies.

Él miró todos los movimientos de ella, la examinó por completo con la mirada. Sakura era viva imagen de ternura.

"¿Qué sucedió aquel día que te acompañé en el bosque?" le preguntó. Ella dejó de jugar con sus pies y le miró confundida.

"¿Qué día?"

"Ese que fuimos a pedirte una disculpa por lo de la yukata. En la tarde te acompañé a tu casa, pero nos asaltaron en el bosque." Le respondió.

Ella trató de recordar él momento y negó con la cabeza. A decir verdad solamente recordaba hasta que apareció aquel niño con una bufanda y Naruto tuvo que despedirse al igual que Karin, pero no recordó haber caminado con Sasuke. De hecho no recordaba nada después de eso.

"No recuerdo. ¿Me acompañaste a casa?" entonces ella le sonrió pero él ni siquiera le devolvió la sonrisa.

"No juegues conmigo." Le advirtió.

Ella levantó las cejas confundida por el cambio.

"De verdad no me acuerdo…" fue casi un susurro y entonces trató de recordar. "No recuerdo…" dijo tristemente, se apretó las telas de la yukata. "¿Qué fue lo que hice?" esperó no haber hecho algo malo, le tembló el labio, esa sensación de no acordarse era como hace años.

Esto intrigó más al Uchiha pues veía que ella no le mentía. Le iba a responder cuando le interrumpieron.

"SAKURA-CHAN" era Naruto corriendo hacia ellos. Él y su maldita manera de aparecer e interrumpir.

"¡Naruto-chan!" él la abrazó, cargándola en el proceso y girando con ella entusiasmado.

"Oh vamos, ya debes de dejar el sufijo –chan y utilizar uno apropiado a mi, como _Naruto-kun_" pero él sonreía. ¡Cómo le había preocupado esa niña! Pero ella estaba bien, era lo que importaba. "Te extrañé mucho."

"Sasuke me dijo que te preocupé. Lo siento, debí avisar." Se disculpó y su amigo la soltó.

"Ya no tiene importancia…"

Entonces ella vio que faltaba la pelirroja.

"¿Y Karin?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y miró a Sakura como cachorro.

"Está descansando en casa. Por mi culpa casi muere." Se pasó la mano por el cuello.

"Naruto siempre tan descuidado." Musitó Sasuke.

"¿Me llevas con ella?" le pidió suplicante. Aquella chica había sido tan linda con ella que tenía que devolverle el favor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Karin la vio frente a su cama extendiéndole una rosa blanca, no supo que decir. Ella fue el tormento de la ultima semana y quizás la culpable de que ella estuviese en cama. Los chicos las dejaron a solas ya que predecían el tipo de plática que ellas iban a tener y huyeron antes de presenciarla.

Karin le agradeció y aceptó sus disculpas.

La verdad es que no esperaba una tarde tan amena, una tarde que le llenó el corazón de satisfacción y alegría. Hace mucho que ella no platicaba con una mujer así. Las chicas de Konoha no la habían aceptado por completo y esta niña de ojos menta quería conocerle sin exigirle sobre su pasado.

Ella supo que era lo qué le gustaba a la pelirrosa, desde los postres dulces, las frutas, el pasar las tardes leyendo y cuidar su jardín. Le platicó un poco sobre su Tachi-chan y sintió un poco de celos. Ella quería un hombre así, un hombre atento que le preguntará como estaba y pasar un rato sobre el sofá abrazados.

Sakura conoció el lado femenino de Karin, ella tenía una colección de perfumes, le comentó que le fascinaban los olores y las fragancias que tenía guardadas siempre le recordaban a algo, algunos momentos tan especiales que la hacían temblar de emoción, otros que casi la hacían llorar.

Karin se ajustó las gafas y sus mejillas se pusieron rositas. Era simple curiosidad…

"¿Ya has tenido tu primer beso?"

"¿Beso?" había confusión en la voz de la pelirrosa.

Ay no podía ser. Se dijo la ninja. Esto era una mala broma, no podía ser que Sakura fuera tan densa… ¿inocente? O ¿tonta?

"¿Enserio no sabes que es un beso?" le observó tratando de ver si mentía.

"No."

Qué los Kages le ayudasen por que tenía que enseñarle muchas cosas a esta niña. Entonces sintió un poco de enojo. Podría ser que el novio de Sakura se estuviese aprovechando de esto. No, no podía seguir permitiendo esto. Debía de despertar a esa chica en cuanto antes.

Que tarde tan larga iba a ser esta…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salió del barrio Uchiha caminando con rapidez. Aquella reunión lo había dejado frustrado pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría. Ya querían hacerlo la cabeza del clan al finalizar el año. Le quedaban 8 meses y debía apresurarse, debía encontrar la manera de liberar a Sakura, de presentarla a su familia…

Podría adelantar aquello. Shisui tenía algo de razón, la chica necesitaba socializar más, pero quizás era demasiado ir primero con su familia, era riesgoso pero…

Sakura estaba en el puente, ya había oscurecido y sintió un poco de culpa.

"Perdón por hacerte esperar."

Ella asintió, pero no le dijo nada más, se le encontraba seria. ¿Ahora que le ocurría?

Entonces sintió un golpe débil en su pecho.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste qué era un beso?" le reclamó molesta. "Ahora sé que tuvimos nuestro primer beso, pero si no me dicen jamás hubiera asociado aquella vez con lo que significaba." Luego hizo un puchero. "¿Por qué ya no me quieres besar?" Ah, así que por eso estaba molesta.

"Sakura…" pero ella le miró suplicante como aquella vez, se acercó a él y se paró de puntitas. Imitó una de las escenas de una historieta que Karin le había mostrado para hacerla comprender. "Ahora sé como se hace…" le dijo tímidamente. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

¿Cómo él podía resistirse a ella?

Sabía que le deseaba sólo a ella pero que no debía involucrarse más. No quería obedecer al clan, esta vez ya no.

Inclinó su cuello y acercó su rostro al de ella, uniendo sus labios.

Él encontraría la manera de solucionar todo.

* * *

Espero este capitulo sea satisfactorio. ¿No les molestaria con un review? Me gustaría leer su opinión al respecto.


	5. Despedida

**5**

La presencia de Sakura en la vida del equipo 7 fue constante a partir del rencuentro en el puente. Al principio en lo que Karin se recuperaba, ella la iba a visitar y mantuvieron una relación que las llevó a la amistad. Ambas aprendían de cada una y la pelirroja le enseñaba de las cosas que Sakura se había retrasado en aprender.

Después de que Karin hubiese sanado por completo sus heridas internas, todos los días la jovencita los esperaba sentada en el borde del puente del oeste de la ciudad. Ella les saludaba feliz de verles, inclusive a Sasuke, quién ya se estaba ganando un lugar en su corazón. Él observaba a la chica cuando Naruto ni Karin se daban cuenta.

El pelinegro se había dedicado a estudiar el cuaderno de dibujos de Sakura cuando se encontraba solo en su habitación. Había puesto unas anotaciones en una hoja aparte que posiblemente le llevarían a las respuestas que buscaba, pero una vez que las leía se sentía lejos de ellas. De las páginas que le habían llamado la atención se encontraban varias que tenían dibujos y escritos sobre la muerte, y pudo encontrar en ellos que eran sueños de Sakura, pues al final decía "sueño".

También subrayó una donde no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho y se sentía muy asustada. A esa entrada le puso una fecha, era el cumpleaños número 9 de la chica. Después de eso las entradas tenían fechas, y los lapsos de cada publicación largos, siempre aparecía la palabra sueño. La última entrada que escribió fue hace 3 años, y era sobre un sueño donde la chica de cabello largo y negro leía.

A veces al cerrar el cuaderno se preguntaba que rayos estaba haciendo, ¿por qué esa obsesión con Sakura? Cuando se decía que ya no lo iba a hacer su control se le escapa de las manos cuando ella le miraba a los ojos.

Había registrado en una libreta las veces que él la miraba a los ojos, los fragmentos o sonidos que lograba transmitirle esa chica con sus ojos. Los fragmentos siempre coincidían con el anterior y todos relacionados con esa angustia, terror, suplicas y dolor.

Intentó el quedarse solo con ella, pero siempre le interrumpían, ella tenía que retirarse o cuando finalmente quedaban solos, él terminaba huyendo por miedo. Sasuke Uchiha tenía miedo, pues cada vez que se miraban él terminaba con esa angustia y sentimientos negativos que no eran de él. El resto del día se sentía sofocado por esas emociones.

Debía dejar de hacer eso pero siempre regresaba, cómo ahora, dónde ella los esperaba donde siempre.

"Hola" les saludó tranquilamente, esta vez ella llevaba una libreta que sostenía entre su brazo y curvas de su cadera. Este objeto no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha quién miro lo miró curioso.

"Sakura-chan" le respondió el saludo con alegría el rubio. Él fue a besarle la mejilla.

"Sakura-san." Le saludó Karin con la mano y con una sonrisa sutil.

Sasuke se limitó a decir un simple "hn" y caminó hacia los campos de entrenamiento. El día era largo y debían aprovecharlo. Los demás le siguieron.

"¿Es un libro?" le preguntó Naruto señalando el objeto que llevaba en la mano.

"No, es un cuaderno de dibujo." Le respondió y le mostró la portada que era roja, tenía dibujos de flores blancas y pequeñas que juntas formaban una bolita. Hortensias si mal no recordaba.

"¿Así que dibujas? ¿Puedo verlo?" ella negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué?"

"Cuando termine el dibujo te lo muestro." Le respondió.

"Está bien."

Llegaron y Kakashi ya los estaba esperando. En la cabeza del equipo 7 se cruzó el mismo pensamiento: ¡QUÉ HACE TAN TEMPRANO AQUÍ! Algo no estaba bien y presentían que ese entrenamiento les iba a dejar sin poder caminar ni moverse sin quejarse por una semana…

El peliblanco rara vez había cruzado palabra con la invitada, quién simplemente se dedicaba a observarlos sentada en la roca. Las veces que hablaban eran para saber si ella tenía hambre o si gustaría acompañarlos a comer.

La pelirrosa los miró entrenar un rato y luego se dedicó a plasmar sus sentimientos en la hoja que ya había avanzado con varios trazos, cuando quedó satisfecha con el boceto sacó de su bolsa una caja con colores de palo, regalo de Shisui, que se los trajo del local más caro de artículos para artistas, madera de la mejor calidad y pigmentos duraderos.

Coloreó con pasión y detalle, tanto que se perdió en el tiempo. No se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado varias horas hasta que el cielo se pintó de naranja, por suerte había terminado el dibujo antes de que se ocultara el sol.

El equipo 7 guardó los instrumentos que habían utilizado para el entrenamiento. Los jóvenes y el maestro estaban empapados en sudor y tierra, Karin tenía los cabellos hechos un desastre, las medias rotas, Naruto terminó con un corte en la camiseta negra que acababa de comprar y Sasuke fue el único sin un rasguño en sus ropas más no se salvó uno de los mechones largos que rozaban su mejilla, uno estaba más corto que él otro.

El de cabellos azabaches se acercó a Sakura antes que los otros, ella ya había cerrado el cuaderno de dibujo.

"Sasuke…" le llamó en bajito con la mirada en el cuaderno, tenía las mejillas ruborizadas.

"¿Sucede algo?" se sentó a un lado de ella. Tenía que ver ese cuaderno, lo que fuese que haya hecho, quizás ahí estarían las respuestas…

"Te hice este dibujo." Ella le dijo con voz tímida, abriendo el cuaderno en la página que había dibujado. Él no demostró expresión alguna, simplemente tomó el cuaderno. Así de fácil había sido.

En la hoja estaba él y a un lado ella. A lo lejos se distinguían Karin y Naruto. El dibujo le impresionó un poco –debía de admitirlo- había mejorado muchísimo, siendo los detalles realistas. Ellos estaban separados por una distancia muy corta, Sakura con el brazo extendido, queriendo tocar su mano. Arriba decía: "Hola, Sasuke."

No supo el porque pero leer aquello le produjo escalofríos. Bajó el cuaderno y lo colocó en su regazo. Lo recibieron los ojos de Sakura, esa mirada ansiosa, esperando respuesta.

"_Sasuke_." Le llamó, estaba seguro que fue esa niña pero ella no había abierto la boca. "_Sasuke._" Otra vez esa voz y luego un grito. Él volteó y vio a lo lejos una niña con un vestido blanco, unos zapatitos color rojo sencillos y el cabello corto. Ella estaba sentada, su espalda tocando la corteza de un gran árbol, sus manos cubriéndole el rostro. Era Sakura, pero pequeña. "_Sasuke, ayúdame_." Le suplicó, su voz ahogada por sus manitas.

"¿Ayudarte en qué?" le preguntó confundido. Se acercó a ella.

Ella se quejó, parecía que estaba llorando.

"_Ayudame, me duele mucho_."

Se acercó más, quedando frente a ella.

"_Por favor, ayúdame…"_

"Sakura…"

Ella se destapó la cara, dejando ver varias marcas en la piel de porcelana de esta, marcas rojas.

"Hola Sasuke." Le dijo con una voz angelical, sonriéndole con ternura. Pero los ojos… esos ojos no tenían vida, eran negros, de la boca de ella salió un líquido rojizo.

Parpadeó y se encontró frente a la Sakura que tomaba su cuaderno de vuelta.

"Si no te gustó dímelo…" le reclamó molesta, guardando los colores en su caja.

Volvió a parpadear.

¿Una ilusión?

Él entonces se molestó y tomó con fuerza la muñeca de la chica. Le apretó.

"S-Sasuke, me duele." La acercó a él.

"¿Qué eres?" siseó, ella halaba su brazo y con el otro intentaba apartar la mano del Uchiha quién apretaba con fuerza.

"¿De qué hablas? Suéltame, por favor." Le respondió en un susurró.

"¿Qué es lo que me acabas de mostrar?" volvió apretar, insistente.

"Un dibujo. Quería ser tu amiga pero siempre que intento y te doy una oportunidad me haces esto, suéltame por favor." Esta vez lo dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del resto del equipo.

"No me refiero al dibujo, a esa ilusión que me mostraste, ¿que demonios quieres hacer con eso?"

Naruto y Karin estaban cerca de ellos.

"No sé de que hablas. Me estas lastimando."

"Sasuke." Fue Naruto quien le llamó con tono de advertencia.

La soltó.

Ella se acarició la muñeca que se había quedado con las marcas de la mano del Uchiha, mirándole confundida.

"Creo que es hora de irme." Dijo Sakura, tomando el cuaderno y colocándolo a sus costados. "¿Los veré mañana?" preguntó dirigiéndose al rubio y a la pelirroja.

"Lo siento Sakura. Mañana saldremos, iniciaremos una misión que posiblemente vaya a durar 2 semanas." Le respondió el Uzumaki. Ella entristeció un poco.

"Entiendo… Son cosas que no se pueden evitar." Murmuró. "Les deseó éxito en ella, por favor, cuídense." Les abrazó a los 2 y luego se dirigió a Sasuke. Le sacó la lengua. "Tú también cuídate, pelos de pajarraco." Y se fue corriendo.

Encontró a su Tachi-chan en el puente, esperándola y ella se montó en la espalda de éste, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas y sujetándose con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

La llevó a velocidad ninja, brincando por los arboles, las telas de su ropa moviéndose por el aire. Ella disfrutó ese momento y recargó su rostro en los cabellos de Itachi.

Llegaron a casa y comieron juntos. Sakura lo arrastró al baño –algo que había querido evitar- en donde él se mantuvo tranquilo, se arroparon y platicaron lo que habían hecho ese día acostados, Itachi masajeando la espalda a la chica.

Él la miró dormir después de una sesión de besos que los dejó con los labios hinchados y rojos, pasando sus dedos por el cabello sedoso de su niña. Recordó lo que le había dicho Shisui.

Al día siguiente ya había tomado la decisión, después de haberle dado tantas vueltas esa noche, sabía que tenía que realizar el primer paso. Debía de ser cuidadoso, si esto resultaba no sólo conocerían a Sakura, ella estaría protegida y ya no la pasaría sola en aquel pueblo. No había necesidad de contarle más de lo necesario a su familia.

Esa madrugada había escoltado a Sakura y le dijo que la esperase en la ciudad, como siempre, mientras él atendía asuntos del clan, los cuales fueron resueltos en una hora. Cuando salió de la oficina de su padre, se dirigió a casa.

Desde afuera olía a pescado, era su comida favorita.

"Ya llegué." Anunció en cuanto entró, se quitó las sandalias y pasó a la cocina.

"Buenos días Itachi." saludó su madre con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja cuando le vio. Su hijo le respondió con un 'Buen día'. "Que felicidad, por fin desayunaremos juntos." Ella colocó el pescado frito en un plato donde estaban unos filetes ya preparados. Él la ayudó a preparar la mesa. "¿Podrías avisarle a Sasuke que baje a desayunar?" el asintió. Su madre no debía pedírselo, simplemente tenía que decirle.

Subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

"Sasuke." Le llamó. El joven Uchiha abrió la puerta de su cuarto y luego le sonrió.

"Itachi." Saludó, se le veía feliz. "Por fin te veo." Tenía tantas cosas que contarle. Lamentablemente no podría salir y entrenar ese día con él, como en los viejos tiempos. La misión ninja ya había ocupado su agenda semanal.

"Baja, mamá ya preparó el desayuno."

El hermano menor le siguió y ambos entraron al comedor, la comida ya estaba servida.

Por fin comerían juntos, sólo faltaba papá, pero el llegaría hasta tarde.

Era una mesa pequeña cuadrada, donde solamente cabía una persona por lado. Itachi tomó la próxima a la entrada y Sasuke a su izquierda. Mikoto se sentó frente a su hijo mayor. Dieron gracias por la comida y el primero en felicitar las habilidades culinarias de la Uchiha fue el ANBU.

Comieron en silencio. Itachi colocó los palillos sobre el plato del arroz cuando terminó y miró a su familia.

"Tengo que decirles algo." Les dijo.

"Adelante." Le ánimo su madre. Sasuke sólo miraba atento, aún le faltaba el plato de arroz.

"Desde hace tiempo que les oculto algo," empezó y miró a su madre que había fruncido el seño preocupada. "he estado al cuidado de una jovencita desde hace mucho tiempo… llevamos tiempo viéndonos." Continuó. Mikoto sonrió, ¿acaso su hijo, por fin había encontrado a una mujer? "Sostengo una relación de pareja con ella."

Sasuke tosió, se le había atorado el arroz.

Lo que menos se esperaba era escuchar la palabra pareja. Él siempre se lo imaginó casado con el mundo ninja, jamás con tiempo para una mujer.

"Pero que alegría, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? ¿Cuándo la vas a presentar?" había emoción en la voz de su madre, los ojos le brillaban y estaba entusiasmada por conocer a la chica. "Te lo tenías bien guardado, y en las calles no dicen nada al respecto, ¿y bien, de qué sección del clan es?"

"No es del clan. Esa es la razón por la que no se los había dicho." Mikoto apretó los palillos y sorprendida miraba a su hijo mayor. ¿Qué no era del clan?

Sasuke guardó silencio. La primera relación de su hermano y no tenía futuro.

"Itachi…" él ya lo había visto venir, pero dejó que su madre continuará, no le faltaría al respeto interrumpiéndola. "El clan no te lo permitirá." Ella aceptaría cualquier chica, conque hiciese feliz a su hijo. Él merecía felicidad y si la había encontrado con esa mujer que él decía, entonces ella era feliz, pero su palabra aunque fuese esposa de la cabeza del clan, no valía con la de muchos que no aceptaban el mezclarse con otros.

Era realmente incomodo el estar ahí, entonces Sasuke se levantó y dirigió a su madre un despido.

"Tengo que partir…" miró a su hermano, sintiendo un poco de pena por él. "Itachi, espero la próxima vez entrenemos juntos."

Itachi le sonrió, una sonrisa muy sutil, apenas la comisura de su labio arqueándose.

"Lo siento hermanito, la próxima vez" le dijo.

¡Siempre le decía eso!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Le habían dicho que ellos no podrían verla ese día así que pidió a Itachi que la llevase con él aunque fuera madrugada. Le había mencionado sobre sus nuevos amigos y a él le pareció correcto que estuviese conociendo personas de Konoha, eso la había vuelto más segura y fue gracias a Naruto. Al parecer su hermano ya la conocía y eso iba a facilitar algunas cosas.

Ella esperó con cajas de bento envueltas con tela oscura en la entrada principal de Konoha. La primera persona que llegó fue Karin.

"¡Sakura!" le saludó, no se esperaba verla. Ella cargaba un pequeño bolso de viajero negro, era cosido a mano.

"Karin-san, vengo a darte buena suerte y espero recibas lo que preparé para ti." Le tendió una de las cajas de bento. La pelirroja tomó la cajita y agradeció el gesto de Sakura.

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron al mismo tiempo, se habían encontrado en el camino. Naruto fue el que más se alegró de la presencia de Sakura.

"¡Sakura-chan, no esperaba verte!" ella le abrazó y le dio la cajita. El chico casi se le sale una lágrima de felicidad, aunque se notaba en sus ojos y boca que quería comerse lo que fuese que le preparó, guardó el bento en su mochila.

Con cierta timidez y las mejillas rojas Sakura le tendió el bento al pelinegro.

"También te preparé algo a ti, pelos de pajarraco." Hizo una mueca infantil. Sasuke tomó el detalle.

"Gracias, aunque esperaré a que Naruto o Karin lo coman primero, a ver si no se mueren…" le respondió. Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Sasuke!" le dijo Naruto molesto.

"Que bueno que me dices eso, no se me había ocurrido, Sasu-tonto." Le volvió a sacar la lengua, pero luego se le notó pensativa. "Por favor, todos regresen sanos." Les pidió.

Y aunque no lo mencionaron, también pidieron para que la comida de la pelirrosa no les hiciera daño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algunos pétalos de cerezo se desprendieron de la flor y se mecieron en el aire. Una brisa fresca sopló y movió los cabellos largos y negros de Mikoto Uchiha, quién tenía descansando sobre su regazo la cabeza de su hijo mayor quién reflejaba en su rostro paz, ella pasaba sus suaves manos por los cabellos de este, como hace años, cuando él era un niño.

Ocasiones como estas ocurrían rara vez. Su hijo se abría más a ella cuando pasaba esto, él siempre tan silencioso, ocultando sus temores y sus debilidades, que rara vez se le escapaban, como ahora.

"Cuéntame sobre ella…" le pidió con voz amorosa, como la de una madre comprensiva.

Quería saber como era aquella mujer que había logrado dar con Itachi. ¿Podría hacer ella algo para ayudarle? Ciertamente tendría su apoyo cuando lo necesitase.

"Se llama Sakura."

Ella miró el árbol de cerezo que estaba en su patio, sus flores y ramas meciéndose. Una chica llamada como la flor de un árbol.

"Tiene 16 años."

Era una niña aún.

"¿Ella es una ninja?" le preguntó. Itachi negó en un susurró, ella pensó que así la había conocido. "¿Entonces como la conociste?"

El Uchiha tardó unos segundos en contestar, ya había planeado como contarle a su madre el encuentro con Sakura, omitiría algunos detalles que la pusieran en peligro y agregaría otros para cubrir la realidad.

"Cuando tenía 11 años, fue después de mi segunda misión como ANBU. La encontré en un bosque pidiendo ayuda, ella tenía 6, era tan pequeña…" recordó los brazos flacos de la pelirrosa. "Ella había escapado de un secuestro, sus padres eran muy conocidos, una familia con fortuna, lamentablemente ellos no sobrevivieron y dejaron a Sakura sin protectores, casa ni dinero." Atrapó un pétalo de cerezo en su gran mano callosa y la cerró. "Viéndola tan indefensa me recordó a Sasuke, quién estaba cobijado, recibiendo amor y comida. No podía dejarla en su aldea pues nadie la quiso ahí, decidí protegerla. No comprendía por que pero me llenaba de satisfacción el hecho de poderla verla sonreír, pues verás, ella era una creatura asustada, presa de pesadillas que la atormentaban en la noche, recordándole su pasado."

Mikoto acarició el rostro de su hijo y le miró tiernamente.

"¿Cuándo te enamoraste de ella?" le preguntó entonces y esta pregunta dejó a Itachi pensativo.

"No lo sé." Respondió. "Es difícil de distinguir por que tardé en quererla, pero no como pareja. Quizás a los 19 años. Ella tendría 14, ahí me di cuenta que no podía dejarla sola y no quería. Hace poco que estamos juntos." Dijo antes de que Mikoto le preguntara pues lo había leído en sus ojos.

Su hijo cuidando a una niña desde pequeño, ayudándola y protegiéndola por 10 años. Ahora ella quería verla en persona.

"Quiero conocerla."

El ruido del portón principal anunciando la llegada de Fugaku interrumpió el momento que madre e hijo habían logrado desde hace mucho. Itachi se levantó, acomodándose los cabellos sueltos. Si su padre los viera tomaría esta acción como debilidad. Era un pequeño secretito.

"Que raro, tu padre llega tarde, quizás se le olvidó algo, es muy temprano su regreso." Se puso de pie y entro a la casa.

"Querido." Le recibió con un beso en la mejilla, ella colocando sus manos sobre los de él, que se habían alzado para tomarle de la cintura. Un gesto que compartían a solas. Fugaku era un hombre poco romántico ante los ojos de muchos. Dentro de las paredes de la residencia del líder del clan se ocultaban muchas cosas sobre él y aún, teniendo tantos años de casados a él se le seguía dificultando el poder expresarse de esa manera con su mujer.

"¿Esta Itachi en casa?" le preguntó el líder a Mikoto.

"Sí, está en el jardín." Él asintió y dio vuelta al extremo del pasillo, donde se encontraba el jardín.

"Padre, ¿sucede algo?"

"Itachi, sé que te has tomado un buen tiempo fuera de las misiones y es comprensible, hace mucho que no descansabas y también tienes la carga del clan, pero ya es suficiente, habrá que regresar al deber." Le dijo. "Escuché que van a requerir asistencia y protección de ANBUs para una misión importante. Hay una princesa que debe ser escoltada. Su país esta en peligro y parece que se va a desatar una pequeña guerrilla."

Itachi asintió, una reverencia leve a su padre. Fugaku salió de la habitación y se despidió de Mikoto. Ella regresó al patio y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo.

"Cuanto odio que te exija tanto." Le dijo tristemente. "Lo qué mas quiero es que tengas tiempo para nosotros y él nos aleja."

Él negó.

"Tengo que hacerlo." Pero debía de realizar algo antes de irse. "¿Tienes tiempo?" le preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Por qué?"

"Quiero llevarte con Sakura." Le respondió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Parecía que eran las 9 de la mañana, habían pasado 3 horas desde que se despidió del equipo 7 y esperaba a Itachi, esta vez en el centro de la ciudad donde había un gran árbol y varias bancas de madera, se había comprado golosinas que nunca había probado y un libro para pasar el rato.

Un joven de cabellos blancos y lacios que caían sobre sus hombros soltó una palabrota. Ella volteó y vio que él iba acompañado de un hombre alto y robusto, cabellos naranjas, ambos vestían ropas de Konoha, un traje azul y chaleco verde como el de Kakashi. El chico delgado llevaba una espada enorme cargándola en su espalda, algo que no coincidía con su pequeño cuerpo a comparación de su compañero. Lo había visto en alguna parte, ¿pero dónde?

"Paciencia, Suigetsu." El grandote le dijo.

"Pero hace meses que no la veo y por fin, cuando nos aceptan en Konoha totalmente, Karin tiene una misión con Naruto y Sasuke. Tenía tantas ganas de celebrar con ellos que ahora me quedaré contigo. Qué triste." Se quejó y se sentó en una de las bancas próximas a la de la pelirrosa, ella los escuchaba atentamente.

"Siento no ser completamente de tu agrado…" le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, sentándose a su lado.

"Lo siento hombre, pero ya estuve contigo muchos meses en esas misiones que quería ver al resto. Tanta caminata y palabrería me ha dejado sediento y cansado." Sacó una botella que colgaba en uno de sus cinturones y bebió. "Ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer, Juugo?"

El hombre de cabellos naranjas que respondía a ese nombre se encogió de hombros y miró a un pajarito que se poso en la tierra frente a ellos, tomando unas semillas que habían arrojado unos aldeanos.

"Pensaba descansar un rato en el bosque." Dijo con tranquilidad.

"Cierto, con los animalitos." Se rio un poco y siguió bebiendo, mirando desinteresado a los pájaros que ya se habían amontonado por las semillas.

Juugo sintió que los observaban y miró de reojo hacía la pelirosa. Sonrió y le tocó con el codo el costado del peliblanco.

"Parece que le interesas a la chica de cabellos rosas." Le murmuró.

El joven volteó hacia la chica y la miró, ella dio un brinquito por sorpresa y dirigió su vista al libro que traía abierto sobre sus piernas, fingiendo leer.

"No esta nada mal… Ven, vamos a hacerle plática, habrá que divertirse." Le dijo animado al grandote.

"Suigetsu…" le advirtió.

Una sombra oscureció las páginas color beige de su libro y miró al sujeto que traía sus manos sobre sus caderas, mirándola con interés.

"Hola." Empezó él. ¿Había imaginado ella que los dientes del peliblanco eran puntiagudos? "Qué bonitos ojos tienes." Le admiró por un rato, era una niña muy bonita. Le sonrió esperando respuesta, se imaginaba la cara roja de la chiquilla. Juugo se tapó la cara con una mano, bajando el rostro y murmurando un '_No puede ser.'_

Entonces ella levanto las cejas y abrió más los ojos. No se había imaginado los dientes. La dentadura de Suigetsu era puntiaguda. Era como la de esos monstruos o animales que veía en los libros.

"Que feos dientes tienes." Le respondió.

Juugo sonrió, eso fue un golpe bajo para su compañero que había perdido su porte, pero el chico se le veía calmado, aunque la sien parecía temblarle.

Se inclinó a ella mientras le decía eso y movía los dedos de las manos. "Son para cazar niñas como tú y morder sus cue-" Lo recibió un golpe con él libro en el rostro. "¡Ay!"

"¡Qué grosero!" Ella le volteó la cara ofendida.

"¡Cómo te atreves, chaparra!" se sobo la nariz que le había comenzado a sangrar.

"¿Qué me dijiste?" le iba a volver a propinar un golpe con el libro. Si algo odiaba es que le dijeran pequeña. No le gustaba su estatura, debía de tener una como Karin o Naruto pero tenía la de una muchacha de 14, aún así sabía que le faltaba crecer y esperaba el poder sobrepasar los 1.60 m.

"Siento el comportamiento inadecuado de mi amigo." Intervino el hombre de cabellos naranjas. "No queríamos molestarte, mi nombre es Juugo, y al patán que acabas de golpear Suigetsu."

Ella asintió, aceptando las disculpas.

"Mi nombre es Sakura." Se presentó y luego miró divertida la cara del albino. "Creo que me pase un poquito." Sacó de su bolso un pedazo de tela. "Toma."

"Un poquito... Eres una salvaje." Murmuró y tomó la tela. Se limpió la nariz y sujetó un poco el papel ahí. Ella le propinó un puntapié en la tibia. Juugo hizo a un lado al muchacho quien había comenzado a soltar unas palabrotas, en una venía le nombre de la pelirroja.

"¿Conocen a Karin?" preguntó Sakura.

"¿La cuatro ojos? Ouch." Esta vez Juugo le dio un golpe en el costado y luego continuó con la chica:

"¿Seidou Karin?" Sakura dijo que sí. "La conocemos desde hace mucho, somos sus amigos," Sakura juntó sus manos. "¿eres su amiga?"

"Sí" volvió a repetir Sakura, esta vez entusiasmada por conocer a los amigos de Karin. "No pude evitar escucharles. Karin va a tardar en volver. Me dijo que como 2 semanas iba a requerir junto con Naruto-chan y Sasuke-tonto. Los voy a extrañar mucho, pero me prometieron que iban a regresar sanos."

Así que también conocía a Sasuke y Naruto, y además ella se preocupaba por los 3.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Juugo. "Es que vamos a comer, y nos gustaría que nos acompañases." Agregó, Suigetsu lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"La verdad es que sí, llevo rato esperando a alguien que las golosinas que me comí me han dejado hambrienta." Aceptó la oferta y guardó su libro. Ellos caminaron, la chica a un lado de Juugo y el albino detrás de ellos, queriendo perforar el cuerpo de Sakura con la mirada.

Llegaron a un restaurant con una fachada renovada, que sostenía el letrero del nombre del lugar. Dentro estaba bien arreglado, mesas apartadas de otras y varios arboles en vasijas en las esquinas, el piso de madera brillante y la recepción cerca de la entrada. Una mujer que estaba detrás de ésta se les dio la bienvenida amablemente y los llevó a una de las mesas disponibles.

Sakura se sentó a un lado de Juugo y Suigetsu del otro lado de la mesa, mirando feo a la pelirrosa en todo el rato hasta que le trajeron el menú, donde lo primero que pidió fue una gran jarra de agua de sabor y ensalada de fruta.

"Anda, pide algo." Le animó Juugo. "Nosotros pagamos." Recibió una mirada del peliblanco asesina.

Ella pidió una sopa de miso como principal acompañado de un teriyaki de pollo y un té relajante. Juugo ordenó un Tonkatsu de cerdo y el mismo té que Sakura.

"¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Karin?" comenzó la plática Juugo. Suigetsu recargó su rostro sobre una de sus manos mientras bebía el agua que le trajeron.

"Como 1 mes." Respondió Sakura. "Es muy linda." El albino soltó una carcajada.

"Pero si es una bruja violenta. Sí a eso le dices lindo…" Sakura le fulminó con la mirada.

"Suigetsu, cállate." Le ordenó Juugo.

"Pues ella es bastante amigable." La defendió la chica. "Ella me ha ayudado con muchas cosas y la quiero mucho."

"Me alegra que Karin tenga una amiga que se preocupe por ella. Verás que Suigetsu no dice enserio esas cosas sobre Karin… Pero él también la quiere mucho." Le susurró.

"¡Es mentira! Todo lo que te diga ese amante de los animales es mentira." Volteó el rostro para otra parte, incomodo por la situación.

"Naruto-chan también es muy agradable y bueno, lo quiero mucho también. Por él conocí a Karin y a… Sasuke." Esto último lo dijo mirando a la mesa. Apretó la tela de su yukata con sus manos.

"¿Tiene algo de malo Sasuke?" preguntó entonces Suigetsu, olvidando su enojo con la chica.

"No le agrado, por más que trato siempre parece que lo molesto con algo. Es un tipo realmente difícil, a él no lo quiero, no es agradable" les dijo un poco molesta, pero parecía que no decía enserio las últimas palabras.

Suigetsu rio. Juugo recargó su rostro sobre sus manos que entrelazaban sus dedos, ocultando una sonrisa.

"¿Sasuke es malo contigo? Que novedad. No te preocupes Sakura, así es con todos, pero en realidad…" se acercó un poco ella, por que los separaba la mesa y con una mano a un lado de su boca le susurró: "Es un chico con un corazón grande."

Por todo el mundo ninja, ¡esas eran patrañas!

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" en la voz de Sakura había interés.

"Nosotros y Karin somos la prueba de ello." Le respondió Juugo. Por la manera que lo decían esto iba en serio.

"Sasuke nos rescató de Orochimaru. ¿Sabes quién es el?" ella negó. "Era un ninja de Konoha y uno de los más respetados en sus tiempos, pero su obsesión por la eternidad lo llevó a la traición del humano, experimentando con muchos y matando a inocentes." Dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuó. "Fue hace años cuando el equipo 7 que ahora conoces estaba conformado por otra chica, eran unos niños, tenían sus 12 si mal no recuerdo. Karin fue la primera que Sasuke rescató. Fue en los exámenes chunnin, ella servía a Orochimaru para ese entonces y cuando vio al pelinegro se sintió atraída por él. Al principio ella estaba siguiendo órdenes pero luego ya no quiso obedecer, siendo el castigo la muerte. Sasuke llegó a tiempo junto con el resto del equipo y la rescató." Suigetsu terminó de hablar para llenarse la boca del jugo. La pelirosa se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

La mesera regresó con una gran bandeja que soportaba la comida que habían ordenado, dejó los platos frente a los respectivos consumidores y les deseó un buen provecho. Ellos dieron gracias por la comida.

"¿Y ustedes?" preguntó ella, queriendo saber más. Suigetsu alzo un dedo, diciéndole con esto que lo esperara un poco en lo que masticaba la fruta. Cuando tragó continuó:

"Fue hace un año, una misión que los llevó a la guarida de Orochimaru. Karin ya estaba con el equipo 7 pues la antigua chica había muerto un año después de que la rescataron. Ella ya conocía los laboratorios del hombre que experimentó con ella y les mencionó que tenía a muchas personas como prisioneros. Liberaron a la mayoría, había unos que no les quedó remedio más que dejarlos morir. Sasuke llegó a mi celda… una 'pecera' diseñada especialmente para mi, imposible de escapar. Karin ya me conocía, éramos niños cuando nos habíamos visto numerables veces por los experimentos. Yo era de esas personas que Orochimaru raptó de su aldea para investigar. No fue agradable lo que me hizo pero gracias a Sasuke soy libre, sobre Juugo, que él te lo cuente." Finalizó el albino y continuó comiendo.

"No quiero contar mi historia pero si te diré que por Sasuke he tenido una vida tranquila, a comparación con la de antes por qué el me ofreció una segunda oportunidad cuando yo ya no tenía esperanzas, qué el podía ayudarme, también gracias a su clan y las medicinas de Konoha soy un chico normal…" quiso decirle que él tenía un trastorno bipolar, que en cualquier momento el podía cambiar su personalidad temerosa y bondadosa por una psicópata con ganas de destruir todo, pero no quería asustarla.

Sakura no esperaba saber esas cosas sobre el Uchiha, a quién veía como una persona desinteresada por los demás. Si no era malo como ella pensaba entonces podía acercarse más a él. _Sí tan sólo pudiese ganarse su confianza._

El resto de la comida los 3 platicaron animadamente, conociéndose más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran las 11 de la mañana, el clima era fresco y los rayos del sol fuertes. Sakura caminaba a un lado de los nuevos ninjas de Konoha, le habían contado que tuvieron un año realizando misiones y ganándose la confianza de los aldeanos y la Hokage que por fin les dieron el "Sí".

Ellos querían seguir hablando con ella y tratándola, pero Sakura les dijo que ya esperaba a alguien y que tenía que regresar frente al gran árbol, Suigetsu y Juugo la acompañaron. Cuando llegaron ya la esperaban 2 personas, un hombre alto y una mujer.

"Ya me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por la comida." Se despidió de ellos y estos se alejaron.

"¿Ese era el hermano de Sasuke?" le preguntó el albino a su compañero.

"Creo que sí."

La chica se acercó corriendo a las 2 personas que miraban hacia otra parte buscándole hasta que ella llamó a Itachi y voltearon.

"¡Tachi-chan!" era una voz enérgica pero dulce. Mikoto quedó sorprendida cuando la vio. La jovencita era tan bonita, vestida con una yukata azul cielo corta, era un poco más delgada de lo que imaginó pero eso se podía solucionar, los cabellos peinados en una trenza de lado, con una peineta de una mariposa de piedras brillantes.

Algo que caracterizaba al clan Uchiha eran los ojos oscuros, que se tornaban carmín por su habilidad genética. Solamente 2 personas en el clan tenían los ojos claros, pero eran de color miel, el sharingan tardó en desarrollarse pero se manifestó. Sería interesante tener nietos con ojos color claro…

Sakura se detuvo frente a ellos y saludó a la señora Uchiha respetuosamente, inclinándose.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Sakura." Se presentó.

"Muy buenos días, Sakura-san, soy la madre de Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha." Ella también hizo una reverencia leve.

¡La madre de su Tachi-chan! Se sonrojó.

"E-Es un placer conocerla." Chilló. Mikoto soltó una risita que tapó con su mano fina.

"El gusto es mio, Sakura." Las 2 mujeres se sentaron en el pasto y comenzaron a platicar.

Itachi lo aceptó, tenía que ser así. Desde hace mucho debió de haber acercado a la chica a la aldea, ya no podía permanecer sola en aquel pueblo donde corría peligro mientras él no estuviese aunque ella supiera defenderse no era ninja ni podría ganar, pues sus conocimientos eran escasos y los antiguos olvidados por la falta de práctica. Además la complexión de la chica no podría con los cuerpos musculosos de otros hombres.

Atardeció cuando los 3 se dirigieron a la sección del clan Uchiha, rodeado por una barrera alta y de madera, con el abanico blanco y rojo pintado en las paredes.

"¿Aquí es donde vives?" preguntó maravillada la chica.

"Sí." Le respondió Itachi. Cuando entraron varias personas miraron curiosa a la chica, algunas comenzaron a murmurar cosas. No estaban abrazados ni siquiera tomados de la mano así que no podían asumir cosas, aunque no ayudaba mucho el que Sakura no vistiera ropas ninjas.

Llegaron a la gran casa tradicional, una de las más grandes de todo el clan, se quitaron las sandalias en la entrada y pisaron la madera brillosa y cuidada del piso.

La pelirrosa se había cohibido un poco al ver semejante tamaño de casa, se sintió un poco insegura, no hablando en todo el rato hasta que Itachi la llevó al patio trasero, donde estaba el jardín y el estanque que su madre había mantenido.

Colocó una de sus manos en el rostro de Sakura.

"No te preocupes, estamos bien. Estás bien. Mamá ya te aceptó. Aquí estarás más segura." Le susurró y le depositó un beso en la frente. Ella sujetó los bordes de la camisa negra de Itachi.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que aquí estaré mejor?" en su tono había cierto miedo.

"Te quedarás unos días aquí. Ya hablé con mi madre, le va a gustar tenerte en casa, no se va a sentir sola ni tú tampoco." Le respondió. Ella ya sabía que significaba eso.

"¿Cuánto tardaras en esa misión?" su voz le tembló, se aferró a las mangas.

"Probablemente 1 mes." Le respondió. Pero ella comprendía, él debía de proteger, ella no era la única. Además, ella debía de comenzar a poder valerse por sí sola. Debía de poner de su parte para ser fuerte.

"Ya sabes que es lo que espero, Tachi-chan." Le sonrió y luego ocultó su rostro en el cuello de este. Respiró el aroma de Itachi.

"Sí, volveré sano y tendré mucho cuidado."

"Así debe ser." Acercó sus labios a los del Uchiha y le dio un pequeño beso.

Alguien carraspeó y los 2 voltearon. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre interrumpirlos.

"Shisui." Saludó Sakura.

"Sakura, cuanto tiempo." Pero él no venía por ella, le decepcionó tanto el verla en casa de Itachi pero él también decidió ya no meterse con su primo. Qué el hiciese lo que pensará correcto, ya sabía cuales eran las consecuencias. "Me enviaron de la torre, quieren que te reportes, es por la misión."

Itachi se despidió de Sakura y su madre, les prometió regresar temprano ya que debía prepararse para su viaje.

Las 2 estaban en la cocina sentadas frente a la mesa. La señora Uchiha sentía que algo inquietaba a su invitada pues estaba muy callada, sus mente perdida en otra parte. A lo mejor estaba preocupada por Itachi, ella también no podía evitar el pedir todos los días para que su hijo regresara a salvo.

"¿Quieres un té?" le ofreció Mikoto amablemente, rompiendo esa barrera de silencio.

"Sí, gracias, déjeme ayudarle." Se levantó al igual que la madre de Itachi y le ayudó a acomodar las tazas, Mikoto vació el gran termo que tenía agua caliente en una tetera pequeña mezclando varias hojas de flores y la llevó a la mesa. Ambas volvieron a sentarse.

"Es mi curiosidad y espero no incomodarte, Sakura-san. ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta de que querías a Itachi?" Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo quería? Ella sabía que desde hace mucho. Algunos recuerdos eran tan difíciles de distinguir de otros, era tan pequeña hasta que llegó a uno donde se convenció que ese era y comenzó a contarle.

Ella tendría unos 10 años. Para ese entonces ya había formado un lazo tan grande con Itachi que parecía que fueran hermanos. El sentimiento que ambos se transmitían era amor puro y sin morbo, fraternal.

Ambos caminaban lentamente hacía Konoha, no había prisa, era un día libre para el muchacho de 15 años. Iban a sacar los papeles de Sakura para que pudiera ser ciudadana de Konoha. Era algo secreto, dónde solamente el 3er Hokage y sus secretarios se enteraron de que Itachi se había encargado de la niña. Ese hombre era un gran ninja a seguir, se dijeron entre todos, satisfechos y orgullosos de tener a ese ANBU en sus tierras.

Después de haber tramitado, Itachi le compró un helado que degustó con felicidad. También le había prometido que le enseñaría como lanzar shurikens, así que llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento desolado.

Ella ya le había visto entrenar y había quedado sorprendida por la rapidez y precisión en los movimientos del Uchiha, todos coordinados exactamente, le había admirado desde entonces e insistía en que volviera a mostrárselo, él acepto después de que ella se lo pidió tantas veces.

Sakura marcó varios árboles que se encontraban alrededor de ellos, y marcó uno escondido por las ramas de otro árbol. A ver si le atinaba, rio traviesa. La demostración de sus habilidades empezó con él lanzando al aire y alto varios objetos que podían perforarse, el joven dio un saltó con gracia donde soltó una llama que parecía un dragón alrededor. Con las llamas tapándole la vista lanzó los shurikens que atravesaron el fuego y dieron con los árboles que ella había marcado diferenciándose por unos milisegundos.

Ella corrió hacia el árbol que había marcado secretamente, ya sentía que le diría que había fallado, su sorpresa fue ver uno de los Kunais enterrado en la corteza.

"Eres una tramposa." escuchó a sus espaldas y volteó, encarando a Itachi. "Te voy a castigar por eso."

Ella le rodeó la cintura con sus pequeños brazos y fingió clemencia. "Oh por favor, me portaré bien Tachi-chan, pero no me castigues."

Él le pellizcó la nariz, algo que se le estaba haciendo costumbre. "Ouch." Se sobó la punta que había quedado roja.

Los interrumpió un grito, una mujer corría desesperada por los campos, tenía el kimono desgarrado, un kunai rozó el brazo de esta y se incrustó en la tierra pero aún podía correr, lo que no veía venir era que tuviera un explosivo, que se activó en un segundo.

Sakura volteó a su lado pero su Tachi-chan ya no estaba ahí. Vislumbró a lo lejos como Uchiha Itachi salía de la explosión con la mujer en brazos, ésta inconsciente pero entera. Uno de sus clones luchaba contra los sujetos que la perseguían, derribándolos con rapidez.

Ver a Itachi proteger a alguien que no conocía con pasión la hizo sentir algo especial por él en esos momentos. Su Tachi-chan se arriesgaba por otros, él quería el bienestar de los demás. Ahora ella quería regresarle todo lo él había hecho por ella.

Cuando terminó de contarle a Mikoto lo que había visto en su hijo mayor, a ella le temblaba el labio y lo ocultó bebiendo del té que ya había servido. Su hijo era afortunado, tenía a alguien que se daba cuenta de lo que él hacía y no lo quería por que fuese un Uchiha o por su aspecto físico.

"Quiero hacerlo feliz." Fue lo que le dijo Sakura después, bebiendo de su té.

Después de terminarse el té la Uchiha la llevó a la habitación que le pertenecería mientras fuera su huésped. Era una habitación tradicional, muy distinta a la arquitectura de su casa, con el piso de madera y un futón en vez de cama. Las paredes de papel, frágiles. Había un mueble solamente que soportaba un jarrón rojo.

"Mañana mismo conseguiré muebles, Sakura-san." Le dijo. "Mientras, espero sea suficiente y puedas mantenerte calientita con este futón, si no es así hay más mantas que puedes utilizar en este armario." Deslizó una de las paredes mostrando varias mantas dobladas y ordenadas. Había varios ganchos colgados en un tubo horizontal.

"Gracias."

La madre de Itachi salió de la habitación dejándola otra vez con esa sensación que la ponía con los bellos de puntas. Algo no estaba bien.

Ya había oscurecido así que sacó una de las mantas gruesas y la coloco sobre el futón. Se quitó la Yukata azul y la colgó, quedando en shorts y un camisón muy delgado, quizás durmiendo se le iba a quitar esa sensación. Se arropó entre el futón, comenzando a calentarse con la fricción de sus piernas. El sueño lentamente la envolvió, sus labios formando una sonrisa.

Había algo que la alegraba muchísimo, como si hubiese ganado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba casi a oscuras, lo único que la iluminaba era una vela que estaba a lo lejos. ¿Cuánto había dormido?

"Sakura, vengo a despedirme." Fue la voz de Itachi. Ella volteó hacía él. Eso significaba que esa misión sería larga. Él acarició el rostro de ella y entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello rosado.

Pero había algo que la mantenía inquieta, sentía miedo por algo, rodeó con sus dedos la mano de Itachi.

"Prométeme que regresarás. Promételo." Él apretó la mano de ella y asintió.

"Te lo prometo." Se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo más a ella. Ambos profundizaron el beso, y los labios de Sakura, que antes eran torpes en movimiento, se movían con delicadeza sobre los de su amado. Él besó la barbilla de la chica y la llenó de besos en la suave piel de su rostro. Era como una promesa cada uno de ellos, _estaré bien, estaré bien, no te preocupes_. Se abrazaron por un rato, respirando el aroma de cada uno, grabándolo y penetrando su piel con el.

Él se separó de ella, sus manos aun entrelazadas, plantando un último beso en la frente de ella.

"Es hora de irme, Shisui me espera." Ella asintió, sus dedos se deslizaron por las callosas manos de él, unos últimos fragmentos de estar juntos y se alejaron. Ella se sentó en el futón, sus piernas cubiertas por la tela.

Itachi se colocó la armadura metálica sobre los guantes azul oscuro, cerró las hebillas y miró a Sakura antes de salir de la habitación.

Pero ella no comprendió porque una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, por que cuando su piel perdió el contacto con la mano de Itachi la hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Y sólo esperaba que en esa misión no ocurriera nada malo, que a Itachi no le pasase nada. Ella sabía que él era fuerte, que podía protegerse, ¿pero porqué tenía miedo? Iban a ser unas semanas muy largas y preocupantes.

Pidió a su madre que protegiese a Itachi, antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

¡Uy! todo esta tan tranquilo para la vida de Sakura que le hace falta un poco de acción, ¿no? Pues en el próximo capitulo agarrense los kleenex XD (ok, no los voy a preocupar). Por fin aparecen Juugo y Suigetsu (Sui mi favorito *3*). Le hicieron ver a nuestra querida niña que Sasuke no es lo que aparenta... tenemos a la suegra de nuestro lado, contra unas 500 personas del clan... ¿Y qué dirá Sasuke cuando se enteré? Uuuy.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegraron mucho. ¿Qué les pareció esta vez? De antemano se agradecen los reviews, me gusta leer su opinión.


	6. El canto

**6**

El sol les calentaba la piel mugrosa provocando que sudasen más, los cabellos se les adherían al uniforme y a sus cuellos. Eran 5 personas que corrían por los campos floreados, una de las personas siendo cargada en la espalda de un hombre corpulento y alto que llevaba una mascara de pájaro, era una mujer de cabellos rubios largos y ojos grandes, de color como el cielo en el mediodía, llevaba ropas que parecían harapos, que no quedaban con su imagen de la realeza.

Ella era una princesa que pertenecía a las tierras de las aves, tierra conocida por los hermosos plumajes obtenidos de las raras aves que vivían ahí, algunas muy codiciadas y otras con habilidades únicas. Esta tierra se encontraba entre el País del Viento y el País de la Tierra. Estaba a punto de desatar una pequeña pelea por desacuerdos entre un pequeño país que quería expandir y apropiarse de campos por deudas que había tenido una ciudad aliada y extinta del de las aves.

El nombre de ella era Hachidori, nombrada por el ave más pequeña de ese país, pero una de las más hermosas, con la habilidad de un canto que en coro con la voz de la princesa sonaba como una melodía angelical.

Las personas que la escoltaban eran ANBUS de Konoha, ninjas especializados en el asesinato, a quienes la princesa contrató y pidió para deshacerse del que quería su cabeza. Esto podría evitarse pero solamente tenía un 10% de probabilidad, si es que ella convencía al líder que amenazaba con quitarle sus tierras. Hachidori también sabía que en cualquier momento el sujeto contrataría personas al igual que ella para matarla, lo cual se pudo comprobar hacer unas horas. Los habían emboscado y uno de los ANBUS resultó herido en una pierna, pero eliminaron al grupo de 10 mercenarios.

Ella ya estaba cansada de esa situación, no podía acceder a regalar sus tierras pues sus habitantes sufrirían por eso, eran muchos granos, vegetales y frutas que se sembraban ahí. Vieron a lo lejos la aldea rodeada por un círculo de agua, por fin llegarían a descansar y comer como se debía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dobló el papel beige en donde venía el mensaje y lo guardó en su bolso, suspiró tranquila. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Itachi partió para cumplir con aquella misión. La noche que se fue ella había tenido pesadillas, después de varios días que había dejado de soñar sus miedos habían vuelto a aparecer, pero no lo comprendía, en sus pesadillas aparecían los cuerpos muertos de Mikoto e Itachi, la sangre de ellos tocando la piel blanca de sus pies descalzos. Luego ella se escuchaba tararear una canción alegre al deslizar sus pies por el líquido rojizo. Entonces vislumbró el cuerpo de un hombre a 20 metros de ella cubierto de flores. Se acercó y sonrió, era Sasuke, con los labios pálidos y el cuerpo tieso, la sangre brotándole de varias heridas que provenían de todo su cuerpo.

La apoderó una felicidad cuando se acostó en la tierra, la sangre tiñendo sus cabellos y vestido blanco. Se frotó los brazos y los elevo manchados de sangre y cantó.

"_Cuando floreces eres piel de porcelana, ellas te miran con deseo pues eres la más lejana en alcanzar. Cuando creces eres piel rosada, ya eres como ellas ya te pueden tocar. Te tocan, te miran, te llevan y tus pétalos ya no son puros, árbol de cerezo ya estas podrido._"

Se pintó la cara con las manos ensangrentadas.

"_Eres más especial de lo que habían pensado, árbol de cerezo no te lo habías imaginado. Tu fruto es venenoso, ya no te comen pues produces muerte. Habrá que cortar las raíces, árbol de cerezo ya estas podrido."_

Cortó varias flores que estaban cerca del joven Uchiha y luego colocó sus manos en su pecho y cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Había despertado con miedo, ¿por qué soñó aquello? Era asqueroso y lo peor de todo es que le produjo felicidad. Ella no era así, imaginarse a su Itachi muerto le hacía sentir nauseas. No soportaría que él desapareciese... Tenía tanto miedo por él, rara vez se preocupada así por él pues sabía que Itachi Uchiha era un gran ninja y sabría cuidarse.

Se vistió y salió del cuarto que sería de ella en los próximos 2 meses. La madera estaba fría y apenas unos rayos de luz se filtraban por las nubes. ¿Serían la 5 de la mañana? No lo sabía pero no podía dormir. Iría por algo a la cocina y luego regresaría al cuarto.

Cuando llegó Mikoto estaba sacando la vajilla de los estantes.

"Buen día, Sakura-san, te levantaste temprano." Le saludó la mujer mayor, quién colocó una tabla y un cuchillo a un lado de la estufa que estaba prendida. Algo cocinándose en la parilla.

Sakura respondió el saludó con un leve movimiento de mano. "Me dio un poco de sed." Admitió. "¿Usted no puede dormir?" le preguntó.

"Oh, nada de eso. Mi marido hoy sale temprano y no quiero dejarlo ir sin desayunar. Ya está grande y necesito cuidarlo, a veces es un descuidado."

Sakura miró el reloj de pared, eran las 6 de la mañana. Tomó un vaso transparente de la alacena y se sirvió agua del galón que estaba en un estante.

"¿Estás preocupada por Itachi?" interrumpió el silencio Mikoto. Con el vaso en la mano sin beber movió la cabeza, asintiendo. "Él va a estar bien, a mi también me preocupa. Ya verás que esos 2 meses van a pasar rápido, saldremos, te llevaré a conocer varias partes de Konoha. Inclusive puedes inscribirte a unos talleres donde seguro te aceptan, Itachi me comentó que lo que se te gustaba era el dibujo… Hasta puedes conocer a mi hijo y juntarte con su equipo ninja." Le animó.

Era cierto, no había de que preocuparse, Itachi regresaría a casa, además ella debía dejar de depender de él. Estar siempre al pendiente del Uchiha comenzaba a enojarla. Podría hacer muchas cosas y lo demostraría.

"La verdad es que a mi me gustaría ser una doctora." Le comentó a Mikoto. "He leído mucho pero no tengo la habilidad para hacerlo. Me gustaría ayudar a las personas…" ya no quiero lastimar, quiero sanar, quería decir.

Había comenzado a asistir a una pequeña academia en el pueblo donde estaba el jardín y la casa que Itachi había adquirido, pero resultó ser un peligro cuando lastimó a un niño mientras jugaban. No lo había hecho a propósito, se había tratado de convencer, no era ella. Después de ahí Itachi le había instruido en casa lo básico. Le trajo más libros para entretenerla y que aprendiera lo cual se le daba fácil. Las cosas teóricas se le daban bien, a diferencia de otras. No sabía cocinar, las cosas que sabía eran muy básicas y el sabor no se comparaba al de su Tachi-chan –y eso que él sabor del chico era aceptable- no sabía coser, ni pelear, a duras penas podía tomar un kunai y lanzarlo, aunque era ágil y sabía trepar bastante bien los árboles.

Dibujar se le daba bien, había requerido muchos años de práctica para que salieran buenos colores y combinaciones, pero no eran obras artísticas como la de los libros que ella tenía. Era buena en el jardín algo que se le daba natural desde niña. Le gustaba mucho cuidar los árboles y las plantas. Podía reanimar las flores que estaban a punto de morir y dejarlas vivas bastantes semanas por eso tenía un jardín muy bonito.

De ahí venia su interés por sanar. Conocía varios remedios con plantas para sanar heridas.

"Pues seguro serás una gran médico. Aquí tenemos médicos ninja que acompañan en las misiones. Son muy talentosos, también hay médicos normales, que no tienen actividades de un ninja, pero sí interactúan con ellos desde el hospital." Le comentó Mikoto.

"¿Entonces, si me hago medico ninja, podré acompañar a mis amigos en sus misiones?" le preguntó emocionada, podría acompañar hasta Itachi y curarlo si lo necesitaba.

"Se necesitan muchos años de academia para poder ser ninja…" le respondió con una sonrisa triste. "Y años de entrenamiento para eso, Sakura-san." Ella sabía que la jovencita era una civil y no tenía talentos como ninja. "Pero podrías estudiar para ser medico dentro del hospital."

Eso estaba bien, mientras ella ayudara. "Entonces, quiero estudiar." Le respondió.

"Me parece perfecto. Podríamos ir al hospital en la tarde para que le des un recorrido y le preguntes a los médicos, posiblemente te tomen como aprendiz. Me dijeron que eres inteligente. ¿Qué te parece?" Mikoto le tocó la frente con la punta de su dedo índice.

"¡Genial!" chilló Sakura y dio un brinco emocionada. Cuando dio 2 pasos atrás chocó con un cuerpo grande. Se apartó disculpándose y vio el rostro de un hombre maduro y facciones toscas, tenía cierto parecido con Itachi.

"Buenos días." Saludó ella. El hombre le respondió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa que ya tenía un plato limpio sobre un mantel de bambú, a un lado los palillos metálicos. "Mi nombre es Sakura." Se presentó. Él ya sabía quién era ella, su esposa se lo había comentado esa noche cuando él había regresado. Lo que no sabía aún era que era la novia de su primogénito y heredero al clan. Eso había omitido decírselo a propósito, si se enteraba ella no sabría como manejarlo, esperaría a que su hijo se lo dijera. De momento sólo sabía que ella estaba al cuidado del chico y que su mujer le enseñaría a tener una vida normal en la aldea, adaptarla a la gran ciudad. No le parecía mala idea, tendría compañía en estos días solos, él también estaría muy ocupado.

"Fugaku." Respondió él. Mikoto colocó uno de los platos con varias tiras de carne en el centro de la mesa. "¿Gustas acompañarnos en el desayuno? Es muy temprano pero a veces así son las cosas." La invitó él aun con su expresión dura.

"Sí, gracias." Y se unió a ellos en el desayuno.

Ese día había pasado muy tranquilo, ella había ido a la ciudad junto con Mikoto, quién la llevó primero a algunas tiendas para comprarle otro cambio de yukata o ropas sencillas del pueblo. No la quería ver con la misma ropa todos los días.

En el hospital la pelirrosa miró con atención el lugar, le había gustado mucho. Mikoto había hablado con una de sus amigas que era médico y aceptó a Sakura como asistente, debía de venir todos los días a partir de las 7 de la mañana para prepararse y aprender.

En la tarde del día siguiente Mikoto sorprendió a Sakura en su jardín. El arbusto que se estaba muriendo estaba de un verde vivo y las flores blancas firmes, además de que el árbol de cerezo aunque ya hubiese pasado la temporada de las flores se le veían ciertos retoños en las ramas. Su jardín se veía mejor.

"¿Cómo le hiciste?" preguntó ella sorprendida. "He intentado de todo para que el arbusto no se me muera, y ahora está más verde que nunca."

"A las plantas les gusta que se les hable y acaricie, eso fue lo que hice." Le explicó.

La señora Uchiha le miró como si le estuviese mintiendo, a ver si no era una broma. A ella no le había funcionado eso…

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con la chica asistiendo al hospital todas las mañanas hasta las 2 de la tarde. Se iba con mucha energía y regresaba exhausta, le platicaba a Mikoto por las tardes que es lo que aprendía y se le miraba muy emocionada. Ella quería demostrarle lo que podía hacer a su Tachi-chan, que él estuviese orgulloso de ella.

Ya se había aprendido el camino del hospital a los terrenos Uchiha, así que Mikoto ya la esperaba en casa. Una semana antes se había encontrado con Suigetsu y Juugo cuando iba de camino a casa. Platicó un rato con ellos y animó especialmente al peliblanco que estaba que aventaba chispas por una misión denigrante que le había puesto la Hokage. Suigetsu terminó haciendo enojar a la pelirrosa y recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que se deshizo en agua, poniendo iracunda a la chica por las risas burlonas de éste.

Había pasado una semana más cuando recibió un mensaje de Itachi, que se lo traía un cuervo sujetado en su pata negra. El animal se despidió de ella y desapareció en una nube de humo. El papel era de color beige y estaba doblado muchas veces. Cuando lo desdobló tenía un pequeño párrafo como mensaje:

"_Sakura, estoy bien. Sí comienzas a sentir malestares dentro de tu closet dejé un pequeño tuvo que contiene unas pastillas. Estas pueden tranquilizarte. Volveré a enviarte un mensaje en el próximo mes. Cuídate."_

Itachi estaba bien. Eso la había tranquilizado por que toda la semana sentía que él no iba a regresar.

Se alejó de la ventana donde había visto al cuervo y se acercó al escritorio donde estaba estudiando varios libros. Tenía un cuaderno con varios apuntes y también unos huesos que debía que revisar, eran apenas las 10 de la mañana, entonces se acordó del equipo 7. Le habían dicho que hoy regresarían y tenía muchas ganas de verlos. En cuanto terminara el turno de estudiar los iría a buscar.

Abrieron la puerta del consultorio y entró su tutora, quién era una mujer alta y hermosa, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello chocolate, en su mano sostenía un portapapeles.

"¡Sakura-san! Hoy tenemos trabajo, te va a interesar mucho esto. Anda, pasen al chico." Un joven cargaba a otro muchacho de unos 18 años, quién se le veía bastante mal. No tenía heridas y se le veía pálido. Lo recostaron en una camilla que estaba en la esquina de la oficina. "Muchas gracias. Ahora puedes retirarte, te aviso en un rato." Le dijo al muchacho quien salió cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué tiene?" preguntó la pelirrosa.

"Vomita mucho me dijo quien lo trajo. Tiene 1 día así y parecía que se le iba a pasar pero comenzó a decaer." Se colocó unos guantes y examinó los ojos del paciente con una pequeña lamparita. Se le miraban rojos e hinchados. Sakura observaba con atención. "¿Comiste algo antes de sentirte mal?" le preguntó al chico, él dijo que sí débilmente. "Bien, se ha intoxicado con una comida infectada de la bacteria del bicho, ha estado muy frecuente este mes, toma nota de los síntomas, Sakura."

En la mañana ya había aprendido y asistido en su primer consulta, su profesora no le había permitido contacto alguno con él paciente hasta ese día, donde le enseñó a aplicar medicamentos y las consecuencias de las dosis, ya se estaba aprendiendo los nombres de estos y sus características para distinguirlos. Le dolía la cabeza pero su tutora confiaba en ella, sabía que aprendía rápido y le exigía más por el bien de ella.

Faltaba medía hora para las 2 y la esperaba ansiosamente, además tenia mucha hambre y si se los encontraba seguro iría al Ichiraku con ellos y si no llegaría a la residencia Uchiha lo más pronto posible.

"Yo puedo sólo, deja de tocarme." Se escuchó el quejido en voz alta detrás de la puerta del consultorio, la abrieron y no se esperaba ver a Naruto Uzumaki tomando de la cintura a muy mala gana a Sasuke Uchiha, quién se quejaba.

"¡Pues no lo hago por gusto!" y el rubio miró a su amiga que estaba organizando en un estante unos libros. "¡Sakura-chan!" soltó a Sasuke que perdió el equilibrio y dio con un mueble que estaba a un lado, se levantó tembloroso.

"¡Naruto-chan!" le llamó ella feliz, dejando lo que estaba haciendo y abrazándolo. "¡Te extrañé demasiado!" Él respondió al abrazó apretándola.

"¡Yo también Sakura-chan! ¿Pero qué haces aquí, estas enferma?" ella negó con la cabeza. Soltó a Naruto y se apartó de él.

"¡Soy aprendiz! Tengo 2 semanas estudiando aquí, he aprendido muchísimo y si sigo así en un año podré comenzar a hacer mis primeras practicas." Le dijo.

"Eso es estupendo, me alegro por ti." Entonces sonrió. "Sí me enfermo tu podrías curarme…" se sonrojó luego de decirle eso.

"Claro que sí, con gusto voy a atenderte. Ya sé aplicar inyecciones y varias dosis." Le comentó haciendo la pose con su mano cuando sostuvo la jeringa. Naruto tragó saliva y asintió. "¿Te sientes mal?" le preguntó ella.

"N-No, el que viene a consulta es Sasuke. El tonto se rompió el tobillo, y yo lo rescaté." Se burló de él y lo señaló, quién estaba recargándose en el marco de la puerta, con la rodilla a una flexión menor evitando que su pie no tocará el suelo.

"Anda Naruto-chan, ayúdalo a que se siente sobre la cama." Le dijo imitando una voz profesional señalando el lugar.

"Me niego." Respondió reacio el joven Uchiha, volteando la cara. "No pienso estar en manos de esta niña. Me va a matar, cómo la comida que nos preparó la otra vez, apenas sobrevivimos ese día…" Naruto le paso la mano por la cintura y lo trajo a rastras hasta la mesa.

"¿Enserio les hizo daño la comida que les preparé?" preguntó un poco apenada la chica. "Tendré más cuidado para la próxima…"musitó, luego miró sonriente a Sasuke. "No te preocupes, seré buena contigo..." con el tono que dijo estas palabras parecía que le advertía que ser _buena_ iba a ser mala.

"Regreso enseguida, tengo que ir al baño." Les dijo Naruto y salió del consultorio.

Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron en silencio, los 2 evitando hablarse. La chica se dedicó a quitarle la sandalia con cuidado al muchacho, dejando al descubierto una piel rojiza y morada en el área del tobillo, estaba inflamada. Paso sus dedos por la piel del pelinegro y éste reaccionó con dolor, aunque lo ocultó muy bien. "No se ve que vaya a ocupar cirugía" le comentó la chica. "Tienes suerte, pero esperaremos la evaluación de la doctora y las radiografías. De lo que si no vas a poder evitar es de un yeso, pelos re pajarraco." Ella le miró y esto lo agarró desprevenido, no quería tener contacto con los ojos de Sakura. Vio como la mano de ésta se posaba en su tobillo y lo apretaba. Sintió una punzada de dolor.

La chica lo acostó en la camilla y se colocó sobre él, sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo.

"_Dime, Sasuke-kun…"_ susurró su nombre, divertida. _"¿Cómo quieres que te atienda?"_ soltó una risita y bajó el zipper del chaleco azul del chico, iniciando el jalón de cremallera por el cuello de esta prenda, soltándolo de su agarre y dejando al descubierto la camisa de manga larga blanca y cuello en V. Ella sacó un bisturí y lo pasó por el pecho de él, que se subía y bajaba por su respiración acelerada.

"Sakura… Basta." Le ordenó serio. Ella negó y desgarró la tela que cubría el pecho de éste. Ella se abrió la chaqueta que era del hospital, era de color azul cielo con blanco, con el símbolo de Konoha en la espalda y mangas. Dejó al descubierto su par de pechos que él había jurado que eran pequeños. Apartó la mirada del cuerpo de la chica.

"_Anda imbécil, sé que quieres tocar._" Forzó el rostro a que volteará hacia ella. Entonces escuchó un llanto y volteó hacia la puerta del consultorio. Estaba la niña, la pequeña Sakura, con su vestido blanco lleno de sangre y unas marcas rojas en la cara. ¿Eran esos sellos?

Los labios de la chica rozaron él cuello de él y los dientes de ella le mordieron. Esto no era real, debía de salir de esta ilusión. Activó su sharingan y la Sakura que estaba sobre sus piernas ahora estaba parada en el piso, respirando agitadamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

"S-Sasuke…" murmuró el nombre de él. "¿Q-Qué fue eso?" preguntó con cierto miedo. Se le miraba asustada. Él tenía sus ropas puestas y ella también. No había rastro de la niña de vestido blanco.

"¿Qué viste?" le preguntó él. Sakura se mordió el labio, indecisa en responderle.

"Vi una mujer de cabellos rojos que sostenía el cuerpo de un niño… se parecía a ti." Pues ninguna de las 2 ilusiones correspondían, a menos que le estuviese mintiendo, ya que ella era la que las causaba.

La entrada de la doctora y Uzumaki discutiendo los interrumpió. "Vaya, Uchiha Sasuke en mi consultorio. Ya sabía que un día te iba a tener en mis manos bonito." Le guiñó un ojo. "Y bien Sakura, ¿qué me puedes decir?"

Ella tardó un poco en responder, aún preocupada por lo de hace unos momentos. "Se fracturó el tobillo, esta bastante hinchado y necesita las radiografías para saber si va a necesitar cirugía." La doctora negó con la cabeza.

"Ay Sasuke, esto va a alentar sus misiones, los va a poner en descanso por unas semanas por que la recuperación de un tobillo no es fácil, aún con cirugía o los poderes curativos de Tsunade-sama, el tratamiento requiere de unas semanas al igual que las terapias. Tsk."

Pues bien, había que comenzar, pero primero con las radiografías.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salió de los terrenos del hospital pisando cojo, apoyando su peso con unas muletas que le proporcionaron después de haberle enyesado el pie. Se sentía humillado y no quería hablar con nadie, lo peor de todo es que cuando paso por los pasillos lo reconocieron. Uchiha Sasuke tenía en tobillo roto. ¡El tobillo! Que vergüenza, preferiría que lo hubiesen atravesado con una espada, algo más peligroso pero menos bochornoso.

Con calma caminó por las calles abarrotadas de gente que pasaba a prisa, con bolsas textiles cargando las compras, otros ninjas que transportaban materiales de venta en sus carretas. Detrás de él le seguían Naruto y Sakura, que iban riendo sobre quien sabe que cosa, no importaba, debía de llegar a casa a comer.

"Dejen de seguirme." Les ordenó Sasuke. Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura y sonrió maliciosamente.

"Ya sabes lo que nos pidió la doctora, habrá que dejarte en casa y cerciorarnos de que llegues sano y salvo." Movió las cejas burlón. "No vaya a ser que te lastimes el dedo del pie."

"Sí, también hay que dejar indicaciones con tu madre." Intervino la pelirrosa.

"Me sé cuidar sólo." Respondió molesto Sasuke y apresuró el paso.

"Cómo sea." El rubio estiró los brazos y los flexiono detrás de su cabeza, caminando así con ellos. Le gruñeron las tripas. "Ey, Sasuke, ahora que lo pienso, no nos vendría mal comer en tu casa. Hace mucho que no pruebo las deliciosas comidas de tu madre. No seas descortés e invítanos."

"A decir verdad, yo también tengo hambre." Comentó Sakura.

"Hagan lo que quieran…" se rindió el pelinegro. Con la panza llena podría aguantarlos un rato más.

"¡Genial! Comeremos rico, la madre de Sasuke hace unos banquetes deliciosos. Te van a gustar mucho Sakura. Además, la señora Uchiha es tan linda, seguro le agradas. A mi me ama, y sé que más que a éste…"

Dieron vuelta a la calle, dejando atrás las tiendas comerciales para pasar por los terrenos de viviendas, donde pasaba menos gente o en ocasiones la calle estaba desolada. Caminaron unos 20 minutos hasta que llegaron a la sección del Clan Uchiha, que estaba dividida de Konoha por una pared de cemento y madera, con la bandera del clan en tela azul sobre la entrada, meciéndose con el viento. Del otro extremo caminaban 3 personas hacía ellos. Era Karin junto con Juugo y Suigetsu.

"¡Pero que sorpresa, Sasuke! ¿Quieres que te lleve en mis brazos? Se ve que tienes dificultad al caminar." Dijo Suigetsu.

"Callate, renacuajo." Le defendió Karin.

"Oh, cierto, olvidaba que él te gus-" recibió un golpe que recibió en el rostro. La cabeza tomó una forma acuosa. "¿Cuándo aprenderás que jamás me harás daño?" dijo con el rostro deformando, los pedazos volviéndole a su lugar.

Juugo saludó cortésmente. "Cuanto tiempo Sasuke."

"¿Has tenido ataques?" preguntó el chico caminando hacia la entrada del clan.

"Pocos, me han podido controlar."

"Eso es bueno, ¿a que sí?" se alegró Naruto. "¿Qué creen? Sasuke los invita a su casa a comer." El aludido miró a Naruto brevemente. Ya se desquitaría.

Cuando los miembros del Clan Uchiha miraron a Sasuke con el pie enyesado no dijeron nada, pero la expresión en los rostros de unos adultos entre jóvenes y niños incomodó al pelinegro. Maldición, no le gustaba demostrar esa debilidad y quedar peor que su hermano perfecto, aún así se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto y siguió su camino.

Sakura tenía mucha curiosidad donde vivía Sasuke, pensó en hacer travesuras en su casa pero no sería así con la madre de Sasuke. Además tampoco quería quedar mal con el resto del clan, ya que Itachi le había conseguido un hogar temporal con buena fe, esperando en ella un buen comportamiento y no podía ser maleducada.

Ella tenía una leve esperanza de que giraran por otra calle por que quería observar el resto de los jardines que habían en ciertas casas, pero siguió por el mismo camino hacía la casa de su Tachi-chan.

Más pasos, se acercaban a la casa de Itachi. Otros pasos, los demás les seguían también. La casa de Itachi era una de las más grandes y al extremo de ella se daba la vuelta para otras casas. Bien, vivía más lejos que su novio entonces, por que ya estaban a punto de pasar la casa y no había otra más por ahí.

Pero todos se detuvieron frente al portón de esta y la chica se quedó quieta, tratando de analizar. El pelinegro abrió la puerta y entró seguido del resto. Ella se quedó ahí, inmóvil por qué le golpeó la razón. No podía ser. No quería creerlo pero era lo más lógico, el parecido de Mikoto con Sasuke era enorme.

Naruto al darse cuenta de que no los seguía le hizo una seña para que se animara.

"¿Aquí vive Sasuke?" Preguntó ella, se le veía sorprendida. El rubio pensando que la casa enorme la había hecho sentir eso le respondió:

"Sí, Sasuke vive como un mimado. ¿Bonita casa verdad? Anda, apresúrate, tienes que conocer a Mikoto-san."

Ahí vivía Sasuke. Él era hermano de Itachi.

"¡¿Qué?" grito ella llevándose las manos a las mejillas. "¡No puede ser, de todas las familias que tenía que relacionarse…!" siguió. Los chicos y Karin la voltearon a mirar. Sasuke ya había entrado y se había quitado la única sandalia cuando le dirigió una mirada de curiosidad a la chica, preguntándose el por que estaba graznando afuera.

"¿Qué quieres decir Sakura-chan?" preguntó Naruto. Suigetsu la miraba divertido. ¿Así que ella no sabía que Itachi era hermano de Sasuke?

La figura femenina de Mikoto salió al recibidor al haber escuchado los pasos y voces. Llevaba puesto el delantal color crema y el cabello lo tenía en una trenza floja de lado.

"Sasuke-kun, que bueno verte de regreso." Le saludó. "Siento lo de tu pie."

"Madre, no te preocupes, voy a sanar pronto." Le respondió.

"Veo que trajiste unos invitados para comer. Que generoso de tu parte. ¿Es Naruto?" preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"Mikoto-san." Se dirigió a ella primero Juugo.

"Me alegro mucho de que hallan venido, los he extrañado, la casa no ha estado tan llena desde hace mucho, pasen, pasen." Les invitó.

"Mikoto-san, déjeme presentarle a Sakura-chan." Intervino Naruto emocionado. Suigetsu sonrió. Oh, esto sería bueno de ver.

"Naruto…" musitó la pelirosa queriendo explicar, quería salir corriendo de ahí. La señora Uchiha frunció las cejas.

"Oh, Sakura-san, no te había visto. Pero que dices Naruto, sí ya la conozco." Sasuke entonces paró antes de dirigirse al lavabo y se acercó a la puerta.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó el rubio.

"Que lío este." Dijo divertida Mikoto. "Así que se conocían. Ay, Sakura, éste es mi otro hijo del que te comenté, pero seguro ya lo conoces." Explicó colocando sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke. Él entrecerró los ojos. No le estaba gustando hacia donde iba esa conversación.

"¿Podrían explicarme? Ya me perdí." Admitió Naruto rascándose la frente, Karin simplemente esperaba a que respondieran pero jamás se esperó al igual que Sasuke lo que Mikoto les anunció:

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san es novia de Itachi-san," los chicos soltaron un quejido que se les atoró en la garganta. "pero les pido discreción, por motivos relacionados a que el resto del clan no sabe de ésta relación aún." Pidió Mikoto mirándolos con cierta tristeza. Era bien sabido que los miembros del clan no aceptaban mezclarse con otros, queriendo mantener intacta la habilidad genética. Pero eso no era importante.

Por todos los Hokages muertos, por el Sage de los 6 caminos. ¡Sakura andaba con Itachi Uchiha!

El prodigio del clan, el próximo heredero. El frío y antisocial de Itachi. ¿Cómo es que quedaron juntos? Eso era incoherente.

"¡¿QUÉ?" esta vez soltó aquello Naruto.

"¿Qué…?" la pregunta inconclusa salió de los labios del joven Uchiha.

Sasuke observó a Sakura, escaneándola de pies a cabeza. Las ropas del hospital se las había cambiado y llevaba una yukata sencilla color verde musgo, el cabello suelto, la piel del rostro demacrada, el cuerpo muy delgado. ¿Cómo se pudo fijar su hermano en alguien así? No podía comprender aquello, quería golpear a Naruto con sus muletas. Esa niña… con su hermano.

Sakura se sonrojó y se tapó la cara. "Todo este tiempo y apenas me entero de que son familia." Se le escuchó decir. Mikoto soltó una risita, parecía que era la única a la que le daba gracia, pero Suigetsu compartía el mismo sentimiento.

"Ya habrá tiempo de hablar, la comida ya esta lista así que pasen, en la sala comerán por que la mesa de la cocina es muy pequeña. Aséense las manos." Ella entró seguida de Juugo y Suigetsu. Karin dio una vista rápida a la pelirrosa antes de seguir a los otros y entrar a la sala.

Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron quietos. El rubio había soltado un ¿Qué? Cuando Mikoto les dijo, y se había quedado pensando el porque, como, cuando, donde de esta relación. Le tembló la comisura del labio y forzó una sonrisa a Sakura. "Eso es genial, tienes un novio fuerte. Me tienes que contar." Le pidió. Su rival era el hermano de Sasuke. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Entró, tenía que lavarse la cara.

Sakura miró dudosa la entrada que había bloqueado el pelinegro. Él miraba hacía la loseta apoyándose con las muletas. Ella dio unos pasos y le pidió el paso.

"¿Desde cuando…?" le preguntó él. Quería saber muchas cosas por qué el sentía que esto no era normal. Era muy extraño el que Itachi la tuviera de novia. ¿De dónde venía ella? ¿Qué tenía de especial que captó la atención de su hermano?

"¿…Somos novios?" Sasuke asintió. "Tenemos un poco más de un mes…" Observó los rasgos finos del muchacho frente a ella. Su piel blanca y ojos oscuros, tan parecido a Itachi. Comprendió que el deseo de acercarse a él era por que le recordaba al mayor. Por eso debía de ser, por que en esos momentos quería algo de Sasuke, como tantos otros que él terminaba rechazándola. Su mente decía: _Sasuke, Sasuke_… Y extrañamente le deseaba, pero no como a Itachi. Ella simplemente quería entrar al círculo de amistad del pelinegro.

"¿Y desde cuando se conocen?" Ella le iba a responder pero le interrumpió Naruto, llamándoles para que comieran.

"Habrá mucho tiempo para contarte." Le dijo y entró a la casa.

La comida paso en un muy buen ambiente a pesar de la inconformidad de Sasuke y Naruto. Con el humor acido de Suigetsu que llegaba a entenderse con el rubio llenaron la sala de risas. Ninguno se atrevió a preguntarle a Sakura más información personal sobre el secreto romance que tenía con el hijo mayor de Mikoto, aunque ganas no les quedaron, especialmente a Karin, pero ya tendría su momento.

Se despidieron, retirándose primero Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu. Sasuke acompañó a Naruto y Sakura al portón.

"Entonces, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke." Le dijo Naruto. "Sakura-chan, te acompaño a casa antes de que oscurezca." Se ofreció amablemente el rubio.

"Gracias Naruto, pero…" lanzó una mirada rápida hacia Sasuke. "Me estoy quedando en casa de los Uchiha." Se ruborizó.

Esto sorprendió más a Sasuke que a Naruto. Eso explicaba el "_tendría tiempo para contarle."_

"¡No, Sakura-chan! No me digas que ya duermes junto con…" ella le tapó la boca.

"Se enteraran todos… Pero, no estoy durmiendo con Tachi-chan, tengo una habitación aparte. Llevo viviendo 2 semanas aquí." Le explicó en bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Sasuke también escuchará.

"¿Pero porqué?, siempre has vivido en aquel pueblo..." Sí, eso también quería saber el pelinegro.

Ella no supo que responder y esto intrigó más a Sasuke.

"Al parecer no era muy seguro el que ya estuviera allá. El estar cruzando todos los días aquel tramo del bosque ya no era buena opción cuando estaba pasando más tiempo en Konoha. Además que él estaría ausente por 2 meses y quería que tuviese compañía." Logró decirles.

Aquella respuesta dejó conforme a Naruto.

"Me alegro que piense en ti. Bueno, entonces aquí vendré a visitarte, ó en el hospital. ¿Sales a las 2 también?" ella asintió. "¿Quieres ir a otra parte después de salir del hospital?"

"Sí, extraño verlos entrenar."

"Esta bien, nos vemos entonces." Se despidió y salió corriendo.

Ella entró a la casa e iba hacia su cuarto cuando Sasuke le tomó del hombro y la arrastró hacia su habitación, que estaba subiendo las escaleras. El cuarto del joven Uchiha era espacioso y ordenado. Los muebles parecían casi vacios, salvo por un portarretratos del equipo 7, unas espadas en un estante y una pintura en la pared.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres con nuestra familia?" le preguntó fríamente. "No sé que trucos utilizaste para hipnotizar a mi hermano pero no servirá conmigo."

"¿Pero que dices?" le dijo un poco molesta. "Ya me estoy hartando de ti Sasuke, siempre despreciándome cuando lo único que intento es caerte bien." Se zafó de su agarre. El pelinegro volvió a observarla, no se había percatado que había crecido varios centímetros. "¿Qué que quiero con tu familia? Pues hasta hace poco no quería nada por que no se me había cruzado por la cabeza, pero cuando Itachi me presentó ahora lo único que quiero es que me acepten."

"Pierdes el tiempo. El clan es muy cerrado, aunque nosotros terminemos aceptándote el resto se opondrá." Le dijo un poco molesto también. Sintió un poco de pena por ella.

"Eso ya lo sé, pero lo intentaré. De verdad que quiero mucho a Itachi…" bajó la mirada y jugó con sus pies. Ninguno pronunció palabra por los siguientes minutos, los 2 se quedaron quietos en su lugar, pensando, y cuando a Sasuke se le bajó el mal humor tanto como a Sakura, él rompió el silencio.

"¿Desde cuando se conocen?"

"Hace como 10 años." Le respondió. "No recuerdo mucho de cómo nos conocimos pero sé que me perseguían cuando niña y él me rescató." Eso despertó la curiosidad de Sasuke que había tenido con la chica desde hace mucho, llegando a tales extremos de investigar un diario con dibujos que tomó de la casa de Sakura. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Por qué te perseguían?" Eso le explicaría muchas cosas.

"Me perseguían porque…" se interrumpió. No podía recordar, recordaba simplemente que corría de algo y cuando Itachi la vio. Intentó recordar más allá, antes de conocerle, lo único que pudo ver era su madre con un ramo de flores, y cómo ella olía al darle un abrazo. "No logro recordarlo…" le dijo alarmada al pelinegro, volteando hacia él y halando de la manga blanca. "Sasuke, ¿por qué no puedo recordar muchas cosas?"

"Cálmate. Los recuerdos cuando eres un pequeño con el tiempo se olvidan." Le dijo en un susurro. No parecía mentirle. La chica ya estaba alterada, no le había tomado importancia al pasado por que no había surgido la curiosidad y ella estaba segura que recordaba algunas cosas hasta ese momento ¿Pero quién era ella? ¿Tenía amigos antes que a Itachi?

"¿Quién soy?" le preguntó mirándole a los ojos. ¿Pero cómo él podía responderle eso? Llevaba alrededor de 2 meses conociéndola, era muy poco. No había notado que muy cerca del iris de la pelirrosa el color menta de sus ojos se volvía más azul.

"_Sasuke._" era otra vez la voz de la niña, estaba detrás de Sakura. El vestido blanco, con el cabello corto y un ramo de rosas blancas. Era Sakura, de eso estaba seguro por que se parecían tanto, solamente que tenía rasgos mas redondos en su rostro de infante. La chica mayor no se había percatado de la voz, por que seguía hablándole.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó a la niña. La Sakura mayor se quedó callada, pensó que la pregunta iba hacia ella y siguió forzando a su mente.

La pequeña le sonrió y se acercó más a ellos, se escuchaba que arrastraba algo con sus pies y desprendía un fuerte olor a flores mezcladas. La piel era blanca con un rubor natural en sus redondas mejillas. La niña se le quedó mirando fijamente y su sonrisa desapareció.

"_Por favor, tienes que ayudarme." _Le pidió.

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó y entonces vio que lo que arrastraba eran unas cadenas doradas que le sujetaban los pies mugrosos y heridos.

"_No me queda tiempo. __**Ella**__ se acerca."_ Le tendió el ramo de flores que él no aceptó.

"Dime quién eres, así podré ayudarte. ¿Quién es ella?" Le dijo. Las flores se le resbalaron de las manitas.

La niña al parecer sintió una punzada de dolor en el vientre por que se retorció y dio de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el abdomen. Comenzó a quejarse y él miró como en los brazos de la chica se pintaban unas líneas rojas. Cuando ella levantó el rostro tenía una mándala sencilla en la frente era un sello, le recordaba al de Naruto.

La Sakura grande le tocó el hombro y la niña desapareció cuando parpadeó. Volteó hacía ella que lo miraba confundida.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Él asintió y miró la delgada mano que le sujetaba la ropa de la chica, la apartó con suavidad y se quedó pensativo unos minutos. La pelirrosa intentó entablar una conversación con él, iniciando con meros gustos del chico que él asentía o respondía secamente, pero al menos le contestaba y eso la motivaba a seguir.

"Itachi, ¿tú lo quieres?" le preguntó el chico.

Sakura se ruborizó. "Más que a todos los que conozco. Lo quiero demasiado. ¿Tú quieres a Itachi?"

"Sí." Le tenía un poco de celos, pero lo admiraba y quería, era un buen ejemplo a seguir. Seguía curioso por la relación de su hermano y Sakura, había adquirido cierta confianza con la chica al hablar de Itachi por qué todas las preguntas que él le hizo ella le respondía con sinceridad, los ojos color menta soñadores, emanando confianza y que ella creía en el pródigo del clan.

Él ya no le preguntó más sobre las ilusiones por que sabía que no iba a tener respuestas por ella, había intentado volver a mirarle a los ojos para hablar con la pequeña Sakura pero no había pasado nada.

Esa chica era un misterio para él y si de verdad necesitaba ayuda no le extrañaba que Itachi la hubiese cuidado cuando la encontró hace mucho, era una persona que se preocupaba por la gente y buscaba paz, una virtud que poseía, era compasivo.

Sintió el peso de la cabeza de la chica, y los cabellos rosa durazno acariciarle el rostro, quiso despertarla pero verla tan cansada lo hizo retractarse, se encontró acostándola en sus piernas. Observó los rasgos delicados del rostro de Sakura. Se le miraba tan indefensa, el cuerpo de ella delgado, podría romperse en 2 si la atacaban. ¿Podría soportar un golpe? No era tan atractiva cómo decía Naruto o al menos él no la encontraba así, le parecía muy común.

Entonces recordó a la chica que vio en el consultorio, a esa Sakura que emanaba sensualidad y maldad, todo lo contrario a la chica que dormía en su regazo. Sí la niña se refería a esa Sakura como **ella,** entonces lo más probable es que tuviera cierto trastorno como Juugo, o quizás una personalidad encerrada dentro de ella, una personalidad que ella no podía evitar e Itachi era el único que podía controlarla.

¿Pero porqué le pedía ayuda a él sí ya tenía a Itachi protegiéndola?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ellos resguardaban a la princesa, había pasado un mes desde el acuerdo a muy mala gana del pequeño país que quería las tierras. Accedió a quitar la deuda, todo estaba muy tranquilo, los habitantes no esperaban nada pero _ellos_ sabían que él regresaría. Con ellos eran los ANBU, que rodeaban el templo y las entradas, vigilando por actividades sospechosas. Solamente el ANBU de mascara de un lobo se encontraba a un lado de Hachidori. Tenía cabellos largos y negros atados en una coleta baja.

"¿Podrías quitarte esa mascara? No me gusta ver los rostros cubiertos, me gustaría generar más confianza contigo." Le pidió la princesa, un poco enfadada de estar sellando papeles y leyendo pedidos del pueblo.

"Eso esta fuera del protocolo. Solamente puedo seguir ordenes de protegerla, más no puedo revelar mi identidad con ustedes." Le respondió tranquilo y firme.

"Bleh" bufó ella y luego soltó la plumilla del pájaro que botó aun lado del tintero. "No me queda más que imaginarte, seguro tienes la cara llena de cicatrices. ¿No me puedes ni decir de que color son tus ojos?"

"No." Respondió a secas.

"¡Los ANBUS de Konoha son tan aburridos!" chilló ella y se estiró. "Vamos al pueblo, tengo que revisar las actividades del campo. Me están diciendo que falta comida y quiero ver que esta pasando." Se levantó del gran asiento acolchonado y caminó levantando las telas de su gran kimono rojo. Cuando abrió la puerta una navaja afilada larga la cortó en 2.

Los miembros de la princesa cayeron al piso con un sonido asqueroso por la sangre. El asesino entonces fue atravesado por el cuello y este calló a un lado de la princesa, que resultó ser la silla donde ella había estado sentada segundos antes. Había sido un justu de remplazo.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" preguntó ella alarmada, su ANBU a cargo con la espada que traía en la espalda en mano inspeccionó al cuerpo inerte.

"Ya vinieron por usted." Le respondió. Se escuchó una explosión a lo lejos y luego la sirena de emergencia. Estaban en peligro. Esa alarmaera la de 3er nivel. "Es mejor que me siga, debe esconderse."

La esperanza que había tenido la princesa por evitar esta situación se esfumó así como llegó ese día. Corrió tras el ANBU, dirigiéndose a unas escaleras que bajó saltándose escalones. Dónde llegaron era una habitación de té con una gran estatua en una de las paredes rocosas. Con ayuda del ninja la empujó y dejó ver un hueco oscuro en el piso, un cuervo entró junto con la chica que se posó en su femenino hombro.

"No se preocupe, esto acabará pronto. De eso nos encargaremos." Le dijo el hombre y regresó la estatua del ave en su lugar, dejándola encerrada. ¿Eso debía hacer ella?

Se escuchó otra explosión cercana, las paredes y lámparas temblaron mientras duró y el hombre de la máscara salió de la habitación, en el proceso invocó varios cuervos que se dispersaron por el castillo. Salió por una de las ventanas y vio humo a lo lejos, habían prendido parte del bosque, el fuego extendiéndose. Esquivó un golpe de tierra que se estampó en la pared de una casa y contratacó con un ágil movimiento de espada que chocó contra la hoja de una daga.

"Je" dijo el ninja que lo había atacado, tenía las ropas oscuras y una pequeña mascara de metal le cubría la boca, dejándole al descubierto los ojos, que emanaban maldad y prepotencia, el cabello lo tenía oscuro y la piel bronceada. No se le veía una banda para saber a que tierras pertenecía pero era muy seguro que pertenecía al grupo que quería adueñarse del País de las Aves.

Con una rapidez que desafiaba la del ninja de Konoha, el mercenario lanzó varios kunais que rozaron el cuerpo del ANBU. Recibió un golpe que no había visto venir en el costado y alcanzó a esquivar una explosión.

"Ninjas de Konoha, son tan débiles." Se burló el mercenario. El ANBU se percató del explosivo que se había adherido a la mascara y se vio obligado a lanzarla, dejando al descubierto su rostro fino. Las ojeras que siempre acompañaban sus ojos estaban más marcadas ese día, y sus ojos oscuros no habían activado el sharingan, rodeados de numerosas y largas pestañas. "Vaya, tienes un rostro de nena, hagámoslo un poco masculino… antes de matarte."

Itachi no le respondió con palabras, debía de utilizar lo menos posible su chakra por que sus reservas no eran tan grandes como las de Shisui, esperó a que su oponente le atacara. El mercenario utilizó varios ataques con rocas, tumbando arboles en el proceso, los cuales Itachi esquivó con facilidad, las piedras se estamparon en algunas casas y otras salieron en forma de picos.

"¡Deja de correr!" le gritó enojado el mercenario y cuando quiso moverse se dio cuenta de que estaba adherido al piso. Una gran mano había salido de la tierra, era una mano esquelética pero fuerte. Itachi realizó los sellos del fuego y por su boca expulsó una gran llama que incineró al mercenario, dejándolo moribundo al terminar. Terminó el sufrimiento de este atravesándole el cuello con su espada de ANBU, antes pudo ver los ojos rojos de Itachi.

Se escucharon varios gritos cercanos y corrió hacía allá. Eran varios aldeanos, unos atrapados dentro de unas rocas y otros aplastados. Mujeres y niños llorando por las pérdidas y algunos más valientes y guerreros defendiendo.

Se encargó de los mercenarios que se encontraban en esa área y luego ayudó a las personas lastimadas. Ellos le agradecieron. Vio atreves del cuervo que la princesa había salido de su escondite, decidida a ayudar. Eso no era bueno pero no podía dejar de ayudar en esa sección e ir por ella. Tampoco la chica era inútil, sabía algunas técnicas que solamente ella podía realizar por su habilidad, y estaban relacionadas con las aves, la vio curar a ciertos heridos.

Otra explosión, esta vez más grande, tumbó un edificio, a este paso el pequeño país de las aves quedaría hecho ruinas. Llegaron más mercenarios de los cuales se defendió. Era fácil para él, los atrapó en una ilusión, otros más listos lograron salir de ella pero lo último que vieron fue la espada del ANBU.

Unos árboles se desplomaron y crujieron, un hombre de unos 3 metros salió del bosque, era enorme y la piel se le veía impenetrable. Reconoció al ANBU que se posó con rapidez detrás de este gigante, era Shisui. Si Itachi era rápido, Shisui Uchiha era muchísimo más. Era uno de los más respetados en el clan ya que tenía esta gran habilidad.

Tumbó al gigante que no lo vio venir y le clavó la espada en la espalda, pero no pareció haberle hecho efecto por que se volvió a levantar, llevándose la espada en el proceso y dejando a Shisui con Kunais y ninjutsu.

Itachi realizó los sellos del Jutsu de fuego, dirigiendo su ataque al gigante y rodeándolo con altas llamas que se dispersaron a los pocos minutos. La única desventaja que los 2 ANBUS tenían es que no podían hacerle daño fácil al gigante, pero ellos eran más rápidos que él.

Los 2 se coordinaron perfectamente y en una serie de golpes tumbaron al mercenario y lo dejaron delirando. Comenzó a reírse.

"Es inútil." Les dijo. "Ya han llegado al centro. Será mejor que corran." Comenzó a reír. Uno de los cuervos de Itachi vio a unos ninjas activar unos objetos que estaban en unas cajas. ¿Estaban enfermos? ¿Locos? Morirían todos, inclusive los mercenarios contratados.

Por que eran explosivos.

"Estallará toda la ciudad." Dijo Itachi a Shisui, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Vio a los demás aldeanos que corrían desesperados mientras todo pasaba lentamente por sus ojos, las aves volar y una oleada de energía emerger del centro, antes de atraparlos en una explosión que consumió la ciudad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había anochecido en Konoha y las lámparas iluminaron las calles comerciales de Konoha. Un par de jóvenes caminaba hacia la sección de las casas, los 2 cargaban bolsas de mandado llenas. Era Sakura y Sasuke. La relación entre los 2 había mejorado en el mes que habían convivido juntos.

El joven Uchiha trató de comprenderla, y pocas veces cuando él la miraba a los ojos era arrastrado hacia esa ilusión donde veía a la niña. Había llegado a jugar con ella, conociendo esa personalidad, que era un poco más alegre y despreocupada que la Sakura actual, además de curiosa. Ya no se había topado con la Sakura malvada, y los encuentros con la pequeña fueron disminuyendo, había pasado una semana desde la última ilusión.

El yeso se lo habían quitado a las 2 semanas y comenzó con terapias al instante, recuperándose completamente a la semana.

Ya no era simplemente por él el tratarla bien, sino también por su hermano. La verdad es que no quería verlo sufrir, después de tanta presión que tenía, al menos debían de aceptar a Sakura.

Los rumores habían comenzado a surgir en las calles de los Uchihas. Pensaban que la chica estaba saliendo con Sasuke y cuando esto llegó a los oídos de Fugaku se lo tomó mal y aclaró la situación con las viejas chismosas. A Sasuke tampoco le dio gracia.

"Se te ve más animada." Le dijo Sasuke.

"Es que Tachi-chan llegará pronto, lo extraño tanto. ¿Qué crees que deba de hacer para recibirlo?" le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa grande.

Había solamente una cosa que Sasuke odiaba de Sakura, y era que le decía a su hermano 'Tachi-chan'. Era un sobrenombre tan ridículo, aunque ella lo dijera con aprecio. Si era vergonzoso el escuchar 'Naruto-chan', escuchar referirse a su hermano con eso le molestaba mucho y lo ponía incomodo. Se llegó a imaginar escenas cursis con Sakura e Itachi, y luego se preguntó si su madre tenía algún apodo amoroso hacía su padre. Se frotó el brazo de sólo pensarlo.

"Podrías comenzar a decirle… Itachi-kun." Sugirió. Inclusive el agregar el sufijo –kun a los nombres le desagradaba pero era más aceptable que –chan. Ni que su hermano fuera una niña.

"E.." pero lo que iba a decir la interrumpió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo que la dejó paralizada. Las bolsas del mandado se deslizaron de sus dedos y chocaron con la tierra, algunos frascos de vidrio se rompieron en el proceso.

Sasuke volteó hacia ella, que se había llevado las manos a pecho. Tenía la mirada desconcertada y se le veía a punto de llorar.

"¿Sakura?" ella comenzó a temblar.

"N-No…" gimió. Pero lo había sentido. Había sentido el sufrimiento de Itachi. "I…Itachi…" quería gritar, no era cierto, simplemente se lo imaginó.

"¿Qué sucede?" dejó las bolsas del mandado en el suelo y se acercó a ella, tomándole de los hombros. "¿Qué pasa con Itachi?".

La palabra era muy difícil de pronunciar, se sentía colapsar. Buscó el sello que tenía en la punta de su dedo meñique, el lazo que conectaba a Itachi con ella estaba desvaneciéndose.

"Itachi está muriendo…"

Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, vio a Sasuke verde y quedó en completa oscuridad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la oscuridad él vio un ave hermosa, blanca y brillante, que se poso en su pecho. No te puedes ir, le dijo. El ave dio un brinco a su lado y cambió de forma, era Sakura, con un vestido blanco y largo, los cabellos sueltos a la altura de la cintura y mejillas rosas. "Mi Itachi…" susurró su nombre dolida, tomándole la mano. "Itachi…" El corazón que emitía latidos leves se impulsó, bombeando, aferrándose a la vida.

Le dolía el pecho y le ardía la piel, un ave negra descendió y tomó la figura de Sakura, pero con el cabello rojo.

"Itachi Uchiha." Entre risas ella cantó victoria. "Me has hecho las cosas más fáciles. Anda, muere rápido." Tomó a Sakura del cabello y la arrastró.

"El sello no se va a romper aunque muera. Ya es permanente." Le dijo débilmente el joven.

"Oh, se romperá, ya encontré mi manera. Solamente necesito tiempo para recuperarme." Le anunció divertida. "Eres tan estúpido."

Las 2 chicas se vieron borrosas, y la imagen cambió al cielo en su mediodía. El rostro de Sakura se remplazó por el de Hachidori que se encontraba pasando energía con sus manos presionadas en el pecho herido del joven Uchiha. "¡Tu corazón late!" La sangre había parado de brotar y vio la rama que le había atravesado fuera de su cuerpo. Varios pájaros se encontraban cantando, proporcionándole energía de lo que quedaba de unos árboles intactos por la explosión. Algunos aldeanos se encontraban ahí, ayudando a otros heridos. La piel de la mitad de su brazo izquierdo estaba herida, quemaduras profundas.

Recordó que vio a través del cuervo a Hachidori utilizar un escudo en esa pequeña sección del bosque, solamente los aldeanos que se encontraban cerca de ella y algunos guerreros lograron sobrevivir. Vio a 2 ANBUS bastante heridos siendo tratados, pero en mejores condiciones que él.

"Ya casi está. Ya paro de sangrar y estoy reconstruyendo los tejidos." También le dolía la cabeza, se había golpeado fuertemente. La piel dejó de arderle y ella terminó con él. "Me llevaste un susto, pensé que ya habías muerto." Él se enderezó con cierta dificultad, ayudado por ella. "Tuviste mucha suerte, alcanzaste a entrar al campo."

Observó otra vez el alrededor, esta vez con mayor atención. Los 2 ANBUS que estaban ahí no eran Shisui.

"Ahora que te veo, un poco más limpio serías atractivo, sabía que tenías los ojos oscuros." Quiso animar el ambiente. El joven Uchiha la ignoró y se levantó muy a pesar de las reprimendas de Hachidori. Vio donde estaba acostado y el trayecto que siguió, por donde vino. Caminó hacia allá. Shisui debería de estar cerca.

Y le buscó entre el resto de troncos destrozados. Los pájaros habían apagado el fuego de algunas áreas y se encontraban apagando el del centro, cantando y manejando algunos sellos, abriendo puertas entre el espacio por la invocación, el agua calmando y sanando las tierras.

Lo encontró apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, respirando aún, pero la apariencia de aquél hombre comparada con la sana de hace una hora era terrible, le faltaba un brazo, la piel de su cuerpo estaba al rojo vivo, nada se había salvado.

"Itachi…" fue un gemido. "Qué bueno que llegas." Aun en su sufrimiento parecía aliviado.

"Shisui…" se hincó a un lado de él.

"Mierda, ya no puedo moverme y … duele …mucho." Recordó a Shisui cargarle y correr, y luego hizo algo con sus ojos, pero se salió de control. Alcanzó a entrar al escudo por el impulso de la energía que había alcanzo a rozarle la piel del brazo.

"¿Porqué…?" preguntó Itachi desconcertado, ¿por qué lo había salvado a él si bien había podido salvarse el mismo, con su rapidez?

Soltó una leve risa.

"¿Por qué más, imbécil? Los hermanos y mejores amigos se protegen." Hachidori se acercó a ellos y alarmada intentó curar al hombre moribundo, pero sólo alargó su sufrimiento, ya era tarde. "Itachi, quiero pedirte 3 favores."

Él chico asintió.

"Quiero que le digas a mi chica que no se detenga, y que lo siento mucho. Quiero lo mejor para ella y espero lo encuentre… y… que la amo…" soltó un gemido y empezó con el segundo favor: "Cuida a Sakura… y sé feliz, por mí, por lo que no se pudo con Megu…. Tienes que lograrlo…" respiró hondo, ya era lo mejor, ya no podía más. Pidió decidido y suplicante, el último favor: "Por favor, mátame."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las calles de Konoha estaban abarrotadas de gente, el clima era cálido y muchas personas sonreían. En la sección del clan Uchiha todo parecía tranquilo, a excepción de la residencia Uchiha, el clima ahí era bastante pesado. Sakura se encontraba sentada en la sala, envuelta en una manta, demacrada y el cabello seco. Se le veía más delgada. Sasuke estaba en una esquina, observando como Mikoto trataba de convencerla para comer, pero ella parecía irse después de haber probado poco y mirar su dedo meñique todo el rato.

Ellos ya se habían enterado de lo que la chica les había dicho. Qué Itachi estaba muriéndose. Se soltó a llorar cuando volvió a ver su dedo después de que ella se desmayó y él la trajo a casa. Ella les explicó entre sollozos que Itachi había puesto un jutsu para localizarla en caso de emergencia, así él sabría si ella estaba en peligro, pero el Jutsu también la hacía sentir a ella emociones fuertes de él, y el Jutsu ya no funcionaría cuando el estuviese muerto, significando esto el desvanecimiento de la marca en su dedo, que simbolizaba la unión.

Pero ellos se mantenían esperanzados, por que ese Jutsu también fallaba si el usuario perdía una gran cantidad de chakra, anulándolo por perder el control y trataron de hacerle ver eso a la chica, con muy poca respuesta positiva. Habían pasado 2 semanas desde entonces, esperando el regreso de Itachi.

Tocaron la puerta insistentemente y Mikoto corrió hacía ella. Sasuke se quedó con Sakura quién había volteado hacia el pasillo que se dirigía a la entrada.

La persona que estaba detrás de la puerta era un jovencito, primo lejano de Sasuke.

"Los 2 Uchiha han regresado," dijo entre jadeos. "uno está muerto y el otro grave, están en el hospital…" le apartaron bruscamente, la chica de cabellos rosas corriendo con las sandalias a medio poner. Sasuke le seguía por detrás, ambos con el corazón alterado.

Sasuke la cargó en su espalda y brincó por los edificios para llegar más rápido. Su hermano no podía estar muerto, seguro fue otro ANBU de su escuadron. Bajó a la chica en cuanto tocó el terreno de la entrada y se introdujeron al edificio.

"Itachi… ¿dónde está Itachi?" preguntó está a la recepcionista.

"Se encuentra en el 3er piso, en la sala de-" la chica no pudo terminar pues Sakura se dirigió a las escaleras, saltándose escalones y corriendo.

El tercer piso era el área asignada para los cuerpos muertos, estaba también dividido por la sección de pacientes delicados. Se dirigió a la morgue.

"Sakura, espera, ¡Itachi está en el cuarto 3 – 23!" le gritó Sasuke.

Entonces no estaba muerto, pero si delicado, dio la vuelta y se acercó al cuarto 23, de ahí salió una enfermera. "Sakura-san…"

"¿P-puedo verlo?" preguntó. La enfermera miró a Sasuke que los había alcanzado.

"Sí, en unos momentos viene Tsunade a atenderlo." Les dio el pase y entraron en silencio.

Había una cama en esa habitación de colores claros y tranquilizantes, 2 sillas y un mueble con un jarrón vacío. Itachi estaba acostado, con los cabellos sueltos, una mascarilla de oxigeno sobre su nariz y boca. Abrió los ojos cansados, debajo de estos las ojeras marcadas y moradas.

"Hermano." Pronunció Sasuke aliviado. Jamás había visto a Itachi en mal estado. Pero no parecía estar lastimado por fuera.

Itachi sonrió detrás de la mascara, una leve sonrisa. "Hermanito." Miró a Sakura que se mordía el labio. "Sakura." La voz salió ronca y cansada.

"Itachi…" se acercó a él y colocó su cálida mano sobre la frente de su chico, le apartó unos cabellos que se habían adherido a la piel bronceada.

Sasuke miró la escena, estaba más claro que Sakura adoraba a su hermano mayor. Ella sonrió y le brillaron los ojos, se le miraba tan feliz.

Una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos atados en 2 coletas bajas, entró a la habitación, acompañada de una mujer de cabellos negros y cortos. Era la Hokage y su asistente. Sakura le reconoció al instante he hizo una reverencia, era la primera vez que la veía en persona.

"Eh, tenemos compañía." Habló la Hokage. "Chicos, tendrán que dejar la habitación, me llevo al chico a cirugía."

"¿Qué tiene?" preguntó preocupada Sakura, una de sus manos había apretado los dedos masculinos de Itachi.

"Según los registros ha estado delicado de sus pulmones desde hace 6 meses, también los informes de su misión, el chico inhaló cierto gas que empeoró su estado y ya le es difícil respirar. Pero no se preocupen, por fin lo voy a operar y esto quedara atrás, ya no necesitará medicamentos. Les doy 1 minuto para que salgan de la habitación." Ella salió seguida por la asistente para darles privacidad.

"Te quiero." Le dijo Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente a Itachi.

Sasuke simplemente miró a su hermano, le deseó buena suerte y salió de la habitación. Unas enfermeras se llevaron la camilla de Itachi y los vieron desaparecer por el pasillo.

Estaba tranquila ahora, pero entonces recordó al chico que había dicho que uno había regresado muerto y entendió quién. Por su maldito egoísmo no se había puesto a pensar en la otra persona y desearle también el bien.

_Shisui me espera. _Eran las palabras de Itachi antes de partir a su misión. Cerró los ojos y vio a Shisui informarle a Itachi sobre una misión.

Él ya no le sonreiría jamás, ni saldrían juntos cómo aquellas ocasiones. Tampoco jugarían ni él le platicaría sobre la vida. Ella ya no podría mostrarle sus dibujos, ni tampoco podría enseñarle que buen enfermera estaba convirtiéndose.

Miró a Sasuke y ella abrió ligeramente la boca.

"Shisui murió."

Notas: Perdonen la tardanza, pero este capitulo me fue más difícil de escribir. Espero lo disfrutaran. Tuve que cortarlo por que ya era demasiado, en el próximo ya habrá ItaSaku por que en este no pude poner casi nada. Salió más Sasuke, pero es un personaje importante en esta historia, y ya ven, Sasuke no puede dejar a su querido hermano.

Hasta la próxima, agradezco sus reviews.

Update: ¿Aaaw? No les ha gustado, cada vez recibo menos respuesta, pero sigue siendo leído. ¿Están siendo muy largos los capítulos?


End file.
